Shokugeki no Souma - The Sweet Water Lily Flower
by rionnaru
Summary: What if Nakiri Erina has an older twin sister? How she will looked like? Let's meet Nakiri Karen, a cheerful, friendly, carefree, mysterious, talented chef whom loved sweets. Despite being loved by people around her, there so many secrets lied beneath her existence. Will she found it? Will she accepted it, when she got out from the unfitting cage and entered her destined cage?
1. Dish 01 - Little Twin Princess

Big and luxurious mansion, countless maids and butlers, beautiful dresses and accessories, the last but not the least... delicious dishes served by top chefs. Since she was little, she got surrounded by those rich people things. From she opened her eyes in the morning till she laid to rest in the night. She get the top service from the professionals in everything she wanted and in every place she gone. Sounds perfect. But for her, it felt wrong. So wrong, since in the first place. In the big and luxurious mansion of the famous family - Nakiri family, she felt lonely. Most of the people in that big mansion always busy with their business. Even for her twin sister - Nakiri Erina. In their young age, she has busied herself with dish-taste things since she got gifted with the 'God's Tongue', it was what they called.

**\- Nakiri sisters 6 years old –**

That day, the mansion was quiet like usual. Her light steps rang around the long corridor which bridged the main hall to her favorite place, eastern small indoor garden. In her right hand, she hold a small plastic pocket filled with her favorite caramel cube candy. While her left hand played with her long jet-black hair. In that sunny day, she dressed in floral sleeveless white colored knee-length dress. Two white ribbon tied on the right side of her head. It was when she was about to reach her destination, a fragrance of freshly baked cake came into her nostril. She could smell the freshly crop of berries and peach between the sweet fragrance of her favorite caramel. Being the curious one, she looked for its source. Then she stood still when she found out her always busy grandfather, together with her sister in that indoor garden. On the table which separated the two, got served the freshly baked cake which she smelled its fragrance seconds ago. She also noted the tall man dressed in the usual white colored chef uniform stood there.

"Ehm~ it's delicious." She heard her sister's comment which sounded so heartwarming. It was the first time she heard her sister said something like that. It was also the first time she saw the delight, happy face of her sister when the latter ate something.

"That chef must be incredible." She mumbled as her rose gold eyes gazed upon the brown haired chef. Then a small smile emerged on her thin lips as an idea popped in her mind. She retreated from her place then headed toward the other favorite places of hers in that big mansion. One thing which came into her mind - she wanted to make her sister said 'delicious' to her cooking.

**\- At indoor garden –**

Nakiri Senzaemon can't stopped smiling as he saw his little granddaughter's happy face as the little girl ate all the dishes served by one of his best students back in Toutsuki Academy. It has been long since he saw that delight look on his granddaughter's beautiful face.

"Yo, Senzaemon-_dono_." The chef who served both Nakiri Senzaemon and his granddaughter, called him. "I heard that Azami got twin daughter, where is the other one?" That chef - Saiba Joichirou - continued as he took the vacant chair to sit on it.

"I don't know where she is right now." Nakiri Senzaemon replied then sipped his tea calmly. That short, ambiguous answer made the young chef had a questioned look on his face. "At the early morning, she tends to spend her time in the forest not far from the house. She often brought back fish, chicken, duck, even rabbit. After that, she will engrossed in vegetables and fruits farming at the greenhouse till noon. After having lunch till near dinner time, she will locked herself in the kitchen to make her own dish." The old Nakiri explained about the other Nakiri little girl whom got mentioned by Joichirou before.

Joichirou himself, after hearing that fact just remained silent. He can't imagine how a little girl can doing something like that. "I can tell that she's adventurous, Senzaemon-_dono_."

"Exactly. Moreover if she has something she wanted to get, she became the most stubborn girl ever exist."

"Just like her father?" Joichirou responded with his infamous grin.

"Nothing less."

"While this one here is so much alike her mother." Joichirou added as he looked at the little girl whom barely finished her meal. It was when the young chef and the head family of Nakiri were about to have something else to talk about, a man in his late thirties came into that place. He bowed respectfully to Nakiri Senzaemon as well as to Saiba Joichirou.

"Ah, let me introduced him to you, Saiba. He is Fujiwara Saburo, the one whom to be responsible in all the ingredients we used in this house."

"Nice to meet you, Chef Saiba." The man, Fujiwara Saburo greeted the young chef which got greeted back with a bow. "I like to hear your opinion about the vegetables and fruits you have been used for this cooking, Chef Saiba."

Joichirou didn't answer immediately as he seems deep in his thought. Earlier, he has been informed by Senzaemon himself that all the ingredients he used were cultivated itself by Nakiri household. "If you asked for my opinion... overall is good. It was the best one I ever used for my cooking. But, I got curious about the berries as well as the peaches. The last time I cooked a berries based sauce months ago, it can't produce the same fragrance and flavor like this time. Also, the peach I got today is the sweetest I ever got."

Fujiwara smiled as he heard the long speech made by Joichirou. Deep down in his heart, he was happy that the young chef who got invited privately by the head family was satisfied enough with the ingredient. "Actually, the berries and peaches we prepared today were different from the usual ones we used to serve, Chef Saiba." Fujiwara took a short pause before he continued. "It came from the first crop of the new farming technique which got initiated by Karen-_sama_. It seems that the result is like her prediction."

"Karen?" Joichirou asked as it was the first time he heard that name.

"She's Erina's sister." Senzaemon answered shortly.

"Heh~ in that such young age, she initiated something complicated like farming formula." Joichirou commented. Actually he got surprised.

"Karen-_sama_ is so in love with sweets so she put more focus in making the fruit crops in better quality each time our chefs have a problem with that."

"Sweets?" Joichirou asked, more to himself. His eyes got bigger when he realized something. "That you mentioned it. The caramel. It has strange flavor... urgh, how I can tell it..."

"It's original, Chef Saiba." Fujiwara answered even before Joichirou finished his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Karen-_sama_ herself who created that caramel. Usually, she made it for herself but it seems that she has made too much for her own, so she gave the rest to us."

Joichirou got another surprise from the young girl who named Nakiri Karen. When he heard about 'God's Tongue' owned by the young girl in front of him, he actually has got an impression that the current youngest generation of Nakiri was blessed with such incredible talent. He never heard of Nakiri Erina's twin sister, or about her talent. But, now that small 'secret' exposed by inner member of Nakiri household, Joichirou himself got speechless. In such young age, that Karen girl has created such 'soft' caramel in such complicated flavor. Joichirou can't predict how good that little girl's creation once she got older.

"It seems that I have made something for her, for giving me such good fruits." Joichirou spoke as he got up from his chair then headed to his workstation, begun to make something sweet to the other little girl.

Fujiwara asked for leaving the place toward the old Nakiri as he had completed his job. While the little Erina, she stayed silent since she finished all the dishes got served by Joichirou. During the three grown-up men's conversation, she can't help but felt envy about her twin sister. Both of them was twin sister, but they were so different. Not only their face which only has small similarity. Their characteristics were so much differed, like oil and water. Even both can be filled in the same place, but it never blended. Unlike her sister whom spent almost all her time outside the mansion with her own free will, Erina spent almost her time in dish test after another dish test. She got dictated to be an elegant little girl of Nakiri family which forced her to put the family name above her own will. So unlike her sister whom looked so carefree. Most things Erina did was correcting the recipe of the failure dishes which got served to her. So different with her sister whom had created her own product. One day. Just for one day, Erina wished for being in her sister's place.

"What with that gloomy face, Erina-_chan?"_ Joichirou's voice brought Erina's gaze toward him who stood by his workstation. "You want to eat more dishes?" The chef asked animatedly to the young girl. But no answer from the latter. "Then, wait for a while, okay? I will make something to lighten your mood."

It was about thirty minutes later, Joichirou served a small bowl filled with beautiful mix of golden color of peaches combined with soft white cream and pink raspberries completed with brownish cracker crumble on it.

"Thank you for the food." Erina muttered then took a spoonful of the eye-catching dessert.

_Once it touched her palate, a fresh wind blew her face. She got sent to beautiful ethereal garden. Splash! She felt all her body got wet because of peach juice got spilled out to her. The soft cream like a silk which wrapped her in the raspberry pool._

"It's wonderful." Erina commented once she got her conscious back. Just with a small bite, all the negative feeling she had before got repelled. It got replaced with joy, happiness feeling. Her purple eyes soon looked at the one who had made it. Joichirou smiled to her, a smile of father alike. That time, she admired him immediately. She wanted to be like him, to make dishes which healed whoever ate it.

"Chef Saiba." Erina called the older one once they left the indoor garden. Joichirou stopped his step then turned around to face the little girl. "A..._ano_... I want to be a great chef. So... if you didn't mind, may you tasted my cooking... one day?" Erina stuttered as her face blushed in deep red. It was her first time confessed her wish toward someone else.

"Of course, Erina-_chan_. I can't wait for it." Joichirou replied with his cheerful voice as he gave the little girl his infamous grin.

Later that afternoon, the private cooking session between Joichirou with Senzaemon and his granddaughter ended with both the chef and little Nakiri Erina took a picture.

* * *

It has been a year after that private cooking session. Erina has got back into her routine, took countless dish taste test while at her free time got spent in the kitchen. She has started learning about cooking which strangely felt so adventurous to her. It was in the day which got marked as the Nakiri twin's birthday. In that sunny day, both Erina and Karen got a visit from their cousin, Nakiri Alice. The white haired girl with her cute smile presented her handmade birthday cake to the twin. Her red eyes gleamed in expectation when each of her twin cousin took a taste of her cake.

"How is it? It is delicious, right?" Alice's cheerful voice rang all around the indoor garden where the three at.

"It's terrible." Erina commented as she sent her cousin a bored look.

"_Mou_~ Erina~ you said what?!" Alice pouted her lips as she whining about her cousin's answer.

"It's not delicious." Erina repeated which got Alice puffed her cheeks.

"Uhm... it's not bad for me, Alice." Karen said as she played her fork to the cake on her small plate. Alice whom looked annoyed because of Erina's comment suddenly transformed into the ever cheerful Nakiri Alice. Her red eyes gleamed in hope that the older Nakiri twin will praise her cake. "But, you made the cake a bit drier to my taste. Also, you put too much sugar in it. The fruit syrup you added in it becomes loss its flavor, you know?"

"But you like sweets, right?" Alice asked back to the jet-black haired girl whom barely told her opinion about the cake. Karen didn't reply immediately. She took something from her favorite small pocket then shoved it in Alice's mouth.

_The youngest Nakiri girl became silent as the soft sweet flavor flooded in her mouth. It's caramel. But she never tasted a caramel like that one her older cousin gave her. The more she got the sweet flavor of the caramel cube, Alice felt a strange happiness. She got sent into a space full of candies. Even the ornaments on her dress and her head shaped in cute candy. There were countless little bunny brought basket filled with many shape candy. There was a giant caramel fountain which attached with golden colored caramel pool underneath it._

"How?" Karen's simple question brought Alice to the real world.

"It's sweet but much lighter than my cake."

"Nah... I hope next time you bring something sweet to me, it's better than this one, Alice." Karen smiled to her younger cousin. The white haired little girl nodded her head excitedly.

Then, a woman dressed in suits came to that place. She was Arato Yui, the woman who assigned as Erina's assistant. The woman bowed respectfully to the young Nakiri Erina as well as to Nakiri Karen and Nakiri Alice.

"Erina-_sama_, it's the time for your next appointment."

Erina got up from her chair then headed out of the indoor garden, left the other two girls without words.

"Huh, she always busy even in her birthday?" Alice said with less excitement in her voice. She took a sip on her tea. Actually she hoped that she can spend all day long with the honey blonde haired girl, but it didn't happen like what she has wished. So, she left with the other Nakiri twin, the older one. She saw the older girl ate her cake in silent. It seems that the older girl took the other part of the cake.

"Why are you keep eating it? Erina said it was terrible, isn't it?" Alice can't help but asking. She has known that the Nakiri twin had different trait. Unlike Erina whom always made Alice annoyed by her comments, Nakiri Karen was someone whom always made Alice got curious.

"But, you have made it for us, right? So... I have to eat it. Moreover, when I've got used of its flavor, it tasted good." Karen answered innocently then she put the small bite of cake into her mouth. Alice who saw it became speechless. Then a small plate where her cake laid on it got pushed in front of her. "Here, you have it too. It's impossible for me to eat all of it by myself." Alice took the plate and started eating her cake with her cousin. The next ten minutes later spent by cake eating without a word got exchanged between the two.

"_Ne,_ Alice." Karen called the younger one once they finished Alice's handmade cake.

"_Nani?"_

"Since it's my birthday, I have planned to spend all day long enjoying sweets. As I've tasted your present cake, mind if you take a taste of my own?"

_Karen's cake?_ It was Alice's question which got asked to herself inside her mind. Without realized it, she has nodded eagerly at that suggestion. Deep down in her heart, Alice can't wait to have Karen's cake as the latter always made good sweets. The number one present she always wished in her own birthday was Karen's sweets.

"Good. Then, let's go to the kitchen."

"Eh~ we... we will make it now? I thought that you've made it yourself, Ren-_chan?"_ Alice asked as she got up from her chair, followed the older girl headed out of the indoor garden.

"Uhm... I've made it earlier, but Erina has said that it's not good. So, I want to make it again." Karen turned around and faced her younger cousin as she put her hands behind her back. "This time, let's make it together. Then, we enjoy it together with all the uncle and aunt in the greenhouse too. How?"

* * *

The night at the same day, the dining room in the Nakiri mansion got merrier than usual. That night, they celebrated the 7th birthday of Nakiri twin sisters.

"Happy birthday my lovely girls." Nakiri Leonora - Alice's mother, congratulated the two girls as she hugged both of them.

"How long you want to hug them, Leonora?" Nakiri Soe - Alice's father, reminded his wife while he hold his daughter's hand tightly. All day long, he hasn't seen his daughter's cute face as he has been busy since early in the morning and the latter has spent her day in the Nakiri mansion with her cousins.

"Oh... _anata_~" Leonora broke the hug then sent her husband an annoyed look. "You know that I haven't met the twins for months. Also..." She got her attention back to the twins, especially Karen. "I really miss your beautiful rose gold eyes, Ren-_chan_."

"_Hai, hai_. You can looked at them until it's satisfied you, Leonora-_san_. But for now, let's get our dinner begin." Nakiri Azami announced as he tried to pull both his daughters from Leonora. "This little ones has also prepared something to you." He added.

"Oh... _hontou?!_ Can't wait for it."

The maids brought out the appetizer for the dinner once the Nakiri family members set to the dining table. Being the oldest one, Nakiri Senzaemon sat at the right side. Beside him, Nakiri Soe seated himself followed suit by his wife and daughter. Across the four was Nakiri Azami's family. A simple but beautifully arranged appetizer got served in front of them.

"Oh~ it's beautiful. This sauce just reminded me of Ren-_chan's_ eyes." Leonora commented once she saw the appetizer on her plate.

"It has sweet fragrance like a candy. It's really bring the light, happy mood even before we eat it." Nakiri Soe added.

While the little Nakiri Alice just simply looked at the dish with gleaming eyes. The sparkling salmon and the gleaming golden colored potato lied on the rose colored sauce really caught her attention. Not to forget the sliced grape, mangosteen, and chopped lemon as its added decorative element.

"Let's have a taste of this." Nakiri Azami spoke then sliced the salmon. He dipped it to the sauce then savored its flavor.

"How?" Little Nakiri Karen asked as all her family member became dead silent once they ate the salmon dish. It was her first time served an appetizer in front of her family. It was Nakiri Mana - her mother, whom the first one put down the fork.

"You soaked the salmon in olive oil, vanilla and thyme, then cooked it in low temperature. While for the sauce you used tabasco, egg yolk, beet juice, and lemon squash." Nakiri Mana's short detailed comment broke the silence in the dining room.

"Just like the appearance, the sauce itself was soft and matched with the salmon and potato." Nakiri Soe added.

"Ehm~ the fruit make me taste the mix of fresh, sweet, sour and tasty. What is this white fruit, Ren-_chan?"_ Nakiri Leonora asked.

"It's mangosteen." Nakiri Azami answered. "I don't know that you have an idea about using this kind of fruit to your dish, Ren. Not to forget the corn syrup you used in the chopped lemon. You make us tasted various kind of things in this simple appetizer, Ren." He smiled to the older Nakiri twin.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it, _Otou-san_."

The next dish was prepared by the younger twin. She has made a chicken based main course. White cream stayed on top of the dish, underneath it was melted mozzarella cheese over two colors of spinach and the chicken at the bottom. It may less colorful than the appetizer earlier, but it looked tasty. So they decided to take a taste before it got cold. Once the small piece of the chicken meat mixed with the spinach, cheese, and cream met their tongue, none spoke a thing. They drowned into the smoothness of the flavor brought by the dish. Karen was no exception. She has imagined that the spinach will a bit crunchy, but she was wrong. It was smooth, well cooked. She also noted that there was another kind of cheese between the red and green spinach.

"Feta cheese." Nakiri Mana spoke as if she can read Karen's mind. "You used it to give various taste to the spinach. The mozzarella cheese you added on top of it is to smoothen all the ingredients. Didn't forget with the sour cream which give a surprise taste in your dish. You make it good, Erina." She added as she looked at her younger daughter whom have a plain look on her face. A small frown on Erina's lips after she heard the comment of her mother.

"But I think that isn't enough to satisfy your taste, _Oka-sama_."

"What did you say, Erina?" Nakiri Azami reminded his daughter. "For your first try, it's really impressive."

A small smile emerged on Karen's lips. It was true. The dish served by her sister was really impressive, rich of flavor in it. The way she gave the seasonings in each ingredient was well calculated. Karen should felt proud of it, right? Having a sister as good as Erina. But, she felt something strange in her heart. Unease feeling. Even she has countless times served her dishes in front of her mother, not a time that she earned the motherly smile from the latter. It was so different with Erina. Her sister even succeed in making their mother praised and smiled because of her first time dish.

"The next one!" Nakiri Leonora beamed in surprise with her cheerful voice. "We will have Ren-_chan's _dessert, right?" She asked as she winked to the older Nakiri twin.

"I must apologize, aunt Leonora. I just make an appetizer for the dinner. But, if you insist in taking a small piece, I still have something for you." Karen replied with her happy face, covered up her unease feeling in front of her aunt.

"Then, can I have one now?"

Karen got up from her chair. "Wait for a minute then." She immediately went from the dining room to the kitchen. While the other started enjoying the dessert, only Leonora who didn't laid her hands on it. Since the beginning, she only interested in tasting Karen's cooking. Especially her sweets.

"Sorry for making you wait, aunt Leonora." Karen served a plate with peach _semifreddo_ on it. Berries sauce covered the top layer of the semi frozen dessert. With a smile, Leonora took a spoonful of the dessert. She looked happier once the cold dessert filled her mouth. She can't described how the sweetness of the dish as she tasted various sweetness in it. From the peach, the berries, then the caramel. Karen's caramel. Not to forget about the softness texture of the semi frozen cake itself.

"Mana-_sama,_ can I take Ren-_chan_ to our house? I really want to eat this kind of dish every day."

"What are you saying, Leonora? You have had your cute Alice, aren't you?" Nakiri Mana replied with the same sentence she always used as her sister-in-law has asked the same question for countless times.

"You two has built your own talent. I hope I can taste a marvelous dish of you two in the future." Nakiri Soe said as he looked at the two young girls. Since the beginning, that he knew about 'God's Tongue' ability which possessed by Nakiri Erina, he has predicted that the girl will be a great chef even in her young age, just like her mother who has the same ability. But then, the talent owned by Erina's sister has surprised him to no end. Not to mention about the girl's fondness of sweets, but it also for the first time of Nakiri family member to have a specialty in such a young age. Moreover in sweets dish. Not even the Nakiri ancestor has a sole specialty in that subject.

"Oh~ _anata_, you want to take Ren-_chan_ too? You looked at her for the longest, it's a first time." Leonora brought back Soe from his own world.

"Karen is cute, I agree. But, the cutest girl here is our Alice. I'm enough of this topic."

* * *

At certain place...

A brown envelope laid on the table, opened. Countless photos scattered on it. Photos of little beautiful girl in different place, in different event, in different facial feature.

"Her rose gold eyes are just like her mother's." An old man muttered as he took one of the photos. It showed the little girl's happy face as she put a candy in her mouth. "Even she like sweets. She's definitely her daughter." He put back the photo on the table. He took another photo which showed the little girl enjoyed her time in cooking her dish. "I will let them polish her talent. When she turned into the brilliant jewel, the thing I need to do is take her back to her destined place. My kingdom."

**=================== Dish. 01 – Little Twin Princess ===================**


	2. Dish 02 - Welcome to Toutsuki Academy

Days collected in weeks, turned into months, completed into years. The two little girls of Nakiri twin had grown into a beautiful, talented teen chef. Being famous in the culinary world, the two Nakiris had brought their own color. Unlike their predecessors whom got sent abroad once they reached fifteen years old to learn more about cuisine, both Nakiri Erina and Nakiri Karen got to spend their high school moment in the most prestigious culinary school, Toutsuki Academy. Since they enrolled there in the middle school, they have scored countless awards. It was two weeks before the high school entrance, still early in the morning even the sun hasn't shown up fully.

"Let me set it to you, Ren." Kimura Haruki, a boy one year older than Karen, begged the teen girl to stop her activity so he himself can fix the bike for the younger one.

"I can't." Nakiri Karen rejected Haruki's offer as she focused on the brake setting. "I felt like it's not my own when I let someone else set it." She added, then put back the tool she had before and changed it to another tool as she moved to another part of her beloved road bike.

The older one just could sigh at Karen's determination which was hard to break. It's not like he hasn't known the younger one. He has known her too well. So, the small rejection like that was his daily routine. "You won't make it long, right? Then, I will take your helmet and shoes." Haruki left the younger one before she could reply.

"You got the point, Ruki-_nii_." Karen shouted without left her bike a single second. She was really engrossed in her work even she didn't realized that someone came to that place. A young girl in sport outfit. Her shoulder length pink hair got tied up. She stopped when she noticed the older Nakiri twin in front of the front door of the main house of Nakiri mansion.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Karen-_sama_." Arato Hisako - Erina's secretary as well as Karen's classmate, greeted the busy Karen. That short, simple greeting made the jet-black haired girl looked up.

"Oh, ohayo Hisa-_chan_. You're early today."

"Yes. Erina-_sama_ asked me to join her in the morning jogging. It seems that you want to have a small tour with that, Karen-_sama._" Hisako talked excitedly to Karen but it just got a plain look from the latter. Since Karen knew about the pink haired girl at the age of eight, she couldn't understand why that girl was looked like obsessed about her sister. When Karen saw Hisako, she thought that the girl was always ready to give her own life just to serve Erina.

"Oh... that's right. I have let it rest in the garage for one week because of that stupid _Shokugeki_ things."  
Hisako just smiled a bit as she heard that answer. Unlike the younger Nakiri twin, Nakiri Karen was an expressive girl. That was Hisako's opinion since both of them met seven years ago. Deep down in her heart, she hoped that her master, Nakiri Erina, will be more open like her older twin sister.

"Better you hurry up. Erina became so annoying when she has to wait for too long."

"Ah... _hai_. Then, have a good day Karen-_sama_." Hisako said her goodbye as she bowed then left that place.

"It's my first time saw Hisako-_chan_ dressing like that." Haruki commented when he has come back with a helmet and a pair of bike shoes in his hands. "Here for you." He handed the things to its owner once Karen packed the repairing tools in the box.

"Want to have a short race?" Karen asked Haruki with a hopeful look. But the latter didn't answer back. "Can't you?" Karen asked again.

"Maybe another time? You know I have to arrange our schedule for this week meetings." He took the box filled with Karen's repairing tools then looked back at her who has completed her appearance with the helmet and shoes on. "Also, I have to deal with that paperwork which is got abandoned by you, remember?"

Karen frowned when she heard the older one reminded her about that. "Tsk! Just like it was my fault in the first place."

"It is." Haruki said it with stern, but the girl in front of him looked like didn't get disturbed by that fact.

"You've won the _Shokugeki_, so you have to fulfill your task."

Karen didn't take a deep thought about Haruki's words as she mount on her bike. "But that one thing, I never agreed with it." She took the last look at her long term friend whom has considered as her own brother. "Ah... I didn't mind if you take that position instead. You're more responsible than me, Ruki-_nii_." With that, she drove her bike away from the house. Got farther as time goes by.

* * *

It hasn't reach noon, but the look on his youthful face made him like a man who haven't slept for decade. Heavy sigh get out one after another from his mouth. Hills of paperwork seems didn't reduce even for an inch how many he took it to finish. A knock on the door brought him from his misery, then his lavender eyes caught the figure who will save him from the never ending work of Elite Ten Council.

"This is the report you've asked two days ago, Tsukasa-_san._ I'm sorry that it's already too late from the appointed date." Kimura Haruki reported as he gave the said document to the upperclassmen who looked at him with his tired look.

"Kimura-_kun_... help me."

"Huh?" Haruki can't help but got dumbfounded when he met Tsukasa Eishi's tired look.

**\- 30 minutes later –**

"Ah... you're really my life saver, Kimura-_kun_." Eishi said then sipped his tea while smiled for the first time in that day. Haruki who heard that words didn't reply back. He just... sat in silent as he felt his shoulders got rigid, as well as his hands felt like it has lost its strength. In other word, he was dead tired. "Karen-_san_... I didn't know that she's a hardheaded type." Eishi put back the tea cup on the table which separated him and Haruki in his office room.

"Nah... Since she was little." Haruki replied shortly. He took his own cup and look into the brown liquid in it before sipped it.

"But, you must have known the reason why I needed her in this team, right, Kimura-_kun?"_

Haruki looked at his senior. "Tsukasa-_san_, have someone told you that you're an egoist type person?"

Eishi giggled at the question given by his junior. He hasn't predicted the ever calm Kimura Haruki will asked him a question like that. "Of course. I have heard it countless times. But this matter, it's not only for my own benefit. It's for Toutsuki too."

Haruki bowed his head. Actually he also knew it, he agreed with Eishi's intention. But this time, he thought that it's not the right time for Nakiri Karen to accept that position offered to her.

"You didn't talk back to oppose my words, then I considered that you're agree with me, Kimura-_kun_. Moreover, not a single person in Toutsuki who know her better than you."

"More time." Haruki mumbled without he realized that.

"What?"

Eishi's short question made Haruki looked up at the older one. A questioned look appeared in Eishi's lavender eyes. "Give her more time to think about it. She has been in bad mood even since the _Shokugeki_, and she hasn't stepped into the kitchen this whole week. She even didn't complain with the tight schedule I gave to her. It seems she's..."

"Distance herself from cooking?" Eishi finished for Haruki. Then he got up from his chair which made Haruki surprised a bit. "I think we can discuss about it again in another time. Anyway Kimura-_kun_, you're free right now, aren't you?"

Haruki gave the senior one a questioned look before he answered. "Isn't obvious, Tsukasa-_san?_ If not, then I won't help you finish those paperwork, right?" Sometimes, he didn't know what is running in the head of Tsukasa Eishi, the one who claimed 1st seat of Elite Ten Council of Toutsuki Academy.

"Ahaha... you're right." Eishi responded as he played with his tie. "Then, should we watch it? It must have begun."

"Watch what?"

"Transfer student's entrance exam."

* * *

It was the usual scene in front of the Toutsuki gate. Many rich people begged to the black suits dressed bodyguards with their terrified cry. It was just typical an egoist demand.

"Oh, please! I will pay for how many you asked me but... but please let my son stay in Toutsuki."

"Argh! I failed!"

"The decision is final! Don't make unnecessary commotion and please leave this place."

Karen stopped her bike as she saw the cheap soap opera in front of her eyes. She can't imagine why such parents were confident enough to send their child to the place as wild as Toutsuki Academy. Even the academy's reputation has wide spread all around the country. Only the selected chef who will survive in that place. Just then, Karen found someone who stood still in front of the gate like a lost puppy. Phone just on his ear but it seems he has too shaken with something he barely heard from his caller. That someone was around Karen's age, dressed in simple dark grey uniform without an assistant or rich, glossy car.

"Need help?" Karen asked out of the blue, made that stranger turned around. A pair of golden eyes, a scar on his left eyebrow. He has spiky red flame hair.

"Eh? N... not really." He replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"If you want to take the transfer exam, just go in. There is the committee member who will guide you where you should go."

"Ah... right. Thank you."

Karen took a fast look on the inner shirt that boy wore. A simple uniform colored in dark blue with the name of a place got embroidered on it. Yukihira Diner.

"Am I mistaken it?" Karen asked herself. Even for the child of the famous restaurant owner, many of them failed. But, someone from a diner tried to apply in Toutsuki? That boy, is he has something that made him equal enough to compete there?

"Nah... it would be interesting if that boy managed to pass the exam."

* * *

Once Yukihira Souma stepped into that big academy, he couldn't help but awed. That place was too big just for an academy, it was his opinion. More rich people he saw there, with those rich attitude which ached his eyes. Then suddenly he remembered the girl at the gate before. She looked... modest and beautiful. Actually it was his first impression about her as he saw that pair of rose gold eyes. Not to forget the small mole under her right eye. The way she looked at him, it's different from the rich children he has met there, so he noted her as a modest girl. Who is she?

"Wait, what am I thinking?" Souma shook his head to clear his head from unnecessary thing. First thing to do is... he has to pass the transfer exam so that old man of his didn't underestimate him.

All the transfer exam's participant already had gathered in the hall A where they will get the instruction about the exam. But once their examiner stepped into that hall, all voices died down.

"Hey, it's her."

"Yeah, definitely it's her."

"Don't tell me that our examiner will be her."

"All the participant, good day. I'm Nakiri Erina, will be the examiner of the exam today. Nice to meet you."

Souma didn't find something is off of the girl who claimed herself as the examiner, because from the appearance of that girl, she must be one of the student in that academy. But he can't ignore the dreadful look on the other participant around him.

"Hisako, can you read the instruction of the exam?" That girl, Nakiri Erina, asked her secretary who stood two steps behind her.

The pink haired girl nodded. "_Hai_ Erina-_sama._ The participant will be grouped in two groups then from each group will be..."

"It's too boring also too long." Erina cut off even before Hisako can finished it, which made all the transfer students except Souma sweated in cold. "That's right, bring in the ingredient."

"_Hai_."

A metal workstation full of various kind of cooking ingredients placed in front of the participant. Erina looked at it for a while then took something from it. An egg. "I have decided what kind of exam you should have." She showed the egg to the participant. "Make a dish which will satisfied my taste. The main ingredient is egg. It's a liberty for you to take it or not. You have... three seconds to decide it."

The hall fell into chaos once that announcement got brought out, as almost all the participant run away from that place as if they run for their dear life from a dangerous predator. From the second floor, Eishi and Haruki who witnessed it from the beginning just could drew a small smile.

"Isn't she become too merciless?" Haruki commented. That question even sounded stupid in his own ears as he already knew the answer for it. Just like he already knew about Nakiri Karen's character, he also has known about Nakiri Erina's. Being the one with 'God's Tongue', it wasn't his first time he saw the latter looked down on other chef.

"It can't be helped, isn't it? Even for Toutsuki's student, how many of them who have failed? She must have very little faith in the transfer student to pass this exam. But, I never imagine that the situation will turn like this." Eishi replied back as his lavender eyes still looked at the almost empty hall. "It seems that there is someone with a nerve to take Nakiri's challenge."

Haruki looked back at the hall and found a sole, remained transfer student stood there in front of Erina and her secretary. A boy with spiky red flame hair. "Is he stupid?"

"Or he is brave enough to challenge Nakiri." Eishi talked back, his sight never left the scene in the hall.

"Hmm... then it's a pity for him, I guess?"

Eishi looked at Haruki soon after he heard that. While the younger one still watched every moment happened at the hall. The three freshmen looked like having a small debate before the red haired boy proceeded to the vacant workstation to prepare his cooking.

"Even for Karen who had lived for years with her, had cooked countless dishes for her... that almighty Nakiri Erina hadn't said 'delicious' to Karen's cooking."

Eishi widened his eyes at that little secret. He has tasted Karen's cooking even for once, and that time he got surprised because of the marvelous flavor he tasted. Yet, that kind of dish still hadn't got a praise from her own sister. "Then, it will be tough for that boy."

Haruki sighed, then he looked back at the older one with disbelief look. "Truth to be told Tsukasa-_san_. Since the first place you gave this examining task to Nakiri Erina, you must have thought that it will be a tough exam for the transfer student, right?"

**\- 20 minutes later –**

"It's terrible!" Erina's loud scream rang all around the hall as well as the second floor where Eishi and Haruki watched the whole show.

"It's obvious. She won't say 'delicious' so easily, moreover for unknown chef like him." Haruki get up from his chair then walked away from that place, left his senior without any kind of goodbye.

"Kimura-_kun?_ Where are you going?" Eishi shouted but just got replied by nothing.

Haruki has seen it. Erina's face when the girl took a taste of that boy's dish. It was the same face she always had whenever she tasted Karen's dish. She was enjoying it, but her almighty pride has demanded her to not admit it. A small smile appeared on his lips at that realization. That red haired boy is more interesting than his prediction. It would be exciting if that boy passed and applied in Toutsuki. Maybe, just maybe, the girl who barely took a distance with cooking will get her passion back again.

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

"You want to go with those in the first day, Karen?" Haruki's first question that morning. The boy was looked stunningly handsome in his uniform. White shirt under black colored Toutsuki vest, and navy blue pants. He let the blue jacket opened, and didn't wear the striated red purple tie.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Karen answered. She still busy with folding her sleeves up to her elbow. It was kind of a bit difficult for her as she folded it together with the jacket sleeves. Instead of wearing the usual dark-light brown skirt, she wore the same navy blue pants as Haruki's which is also folded up to 30 cm higher than her ankle. She wore the same black vest over her white shirt and tied the striated red purple in low bow.

"Nothing." Haruki replied then he headed to the garage. He got out from that place with his black colored road bike. "I just thought that you won't ride it since today you will have many cooking classes." Haruki wore his helmet, then mounted his bike and placed his right foot on the pedal.

"Gah... since when you underestimate me like this, Ruki-_nii?"_ Karen mounted too, then put on her helmet. "Let's go!"

That day is the first day of the new semester. At the day when the cherry blossoms petal got flown by the spring wind, around a thousand freshmen of Toutsuki Culinary Academy high school division gathered at the vast yard with the freshly green grass as its carpet. It was just a usual entrance ceremony, where the freshmen will heard so many speeches about the high school life at the academy. It included the headmaster's speech as well. The old but scary Nakiri Senzaemon even gave a marvelous speech which succeed in burning the freshmen's fighting spirit. The best student of the year, Nakiri Erina got up to the podium right after that.

"It's Erina-_sama_."

"Today she looked so beautiful."

"Ah... I wished that I can date her even just for a day."

Karen kept hearing that dreaming whispers soon her sister was on the podium. She wondered, how her sister who looked unreachable like that got million fans who wished to date her. Her sister was really something mysterious. She bowed her head low. Lately, her mood was hard to be controlled. She kept hearing things which she didn't want to hear.

"But, I think... date Karen-_san _was not a bad idea."

"You're right. She is also beautiful in her own way."

"Today, she change her hairstyle again."

"Her earrings too."

_God damn it! Can this thing finished already?_ Karen screamed out those words inside her mind.

"_A...ano_, I'm sorry for being in this high place, hehe..."

Karen raised her head once she didn't hear those annoying murmurs. All the attention got pointed at the podium. A boy, with spiky red flame hair stood there with his ridiculous grin. That boy started mumbling something random as he played with the tip of his outstanding colored hair.

"Ehm... I'm Yukihira Souma. I didn't expect to enroll in this place, moreover this is just a stepping stone for my career."

_Such a provocative talk that boy gave_, Karen thought as she folded her hands against her chest. She could feel the anger kept raising around her, no wonder. Child with high pride like the ones around her must be got furious because of that over confident boy.

"But I don't plan to lose from some of you who never stand in front of the clients. Short to be told, I will take the top spot." He declared with so much confident in his voice. Then he stepped away from the podium, bowed to all the audience as if nothing wrong happened before. "So, best regards for the next three years."

Karen closed her eyes as chaos fell all around the place. For her who wished for a peace, that little commotion created by that transfer boy just added pain in her head. She didn't mind with the students who threw their things to the podium or their anger scream. She walked away from that place without any intention to join the rest of the event. The first day of her high school was terrible. Without she realized, Karen was walking toward the backstage of the podium. Even got separated with the big flag of Toutsuki Academy, she still can heard the childish quarrel between her sister with the transfer boy.

"Let me tell you. I haven't accepted it, not you nor your cooking. It's a mistake. You came to Toutsuki Academy is because of a mistake. You said that you will take the top spot? Don't make me laugh, Yukihira Souma!"

_Oh, here she started that almighty speech again_, Karen thought. Just then, her eyes met her grandfather's as the latter stood not far from her current place.

"All the students whom passed the internal entrance exam has got the best education in ultra - fine gastronomy. An outsider like you is still have a long way just to beat them. Don't ever dream to take the top spot."

"Is that so? But you know... I've learned cooking since in the age of three. It's meant, I have twelve years of experience in the kitchen. I think, that made I'm qualified enough to challenge the rest of you."

Karen didn't know if she should called that transfer boy as big stupid or the over confident boy. The way he talked back to her sister, it just gave Karen a conclusion that the boy never paid attention about Erina's status.

"Your insult about my cooking in the entrance exam, I'll never forget it. So, just you wait. I'll make sure to make you say 'delicious' to my cooking with those mouth of yours."

Karen stood still in her place once she heard that determination. The same thing she has ever had years ago. The same oath she had once she decided to join the culinary world. "You're the one who brought him here, right, _Jii-san?"_ Karen asked her grandfather who also listening all the conversation since the beginning. But the old man didn't answer it, just looked at his jet-black haired granddaughter. Through that look, he is sure that the younger one already found the answer. A small smile emerged from her lips. "You're really... brought someone interesting, _Jii-san_."

Karen called it for the day. She was really in foul mood right now. Annoying thing came in one after another.

* * *

"Skipped all classes in the first day, seriously Ren?"

The said girl didn't intend to open her eyes just to face the annoying Kimura Haruki who found her laying on top of the grass hill behind the library building. Haruki who saw the younger girl didn't reply got silent soon after that. It seemed that her bad mood has reached its limit. He sat beside her laying posture, looked at the tall library building with countless glass windows on its wall.

"Something happened?" Haruki asked, but it got unanswered again. Even it was that case, he can't imagine how bad that it could made her darkened like that. "Want to have a short race?" Haruki offered one of her liking. No respond. "Caramel ice cream?" He offered another thing as he noticed the pocket where she stored her favorite caramel has already empty. The younger one still didn't move for an inch.

"He said that thing." Karen mumbled which made Haruki looked at her face. Even she closed her eyes, but Haruki can't helped but kept starring at her face. A face which looked like reminiscing old memory. The old memory which is she hold so dear, but crushing her in return. And Haruki already knew the answer of it. The only one thing that made Karen like that was her own determination of her cooking. Her dream, to satisfy her sister's taste.

"Then... what will you do about it?" Haruki asked back, he retreated his sight from her face toward the tall library building again.

"Don't know."

"What kind of answer is that? Isn't that you're the one who will made her said 'delicious' first?"

Karen opened her eyes soon after Haruki spoken out his words. In strange way, the last phrase was stung her heart badly.

"Then fulfill it. Don't ever lose from someone who talked big like that."

Karen looked up at her brother alike friend who didn't looked back at her. It seemed that the tall library building over there was more interesting than her. "You talked like that as if I intend to lose in the first place."

"Am I wrong?" This time, Haruki looked at those rose gold eyes which gleamed beautifully against the afternoon light of the sun.

"Big wrong!"

"Then, what's with those gloomy act minutes ago? You even reject the race and your favorite caramel ice cream."

Karen pouted her lips, she really didn't like Haruki's insult. "I just... angry with myself." Karen diverted her sight away from Haruki's. "For giving up my dream." She muttered. The next thing she saw was a hand offered to her. Haruki's hand.

"Let's go back. We have many things to be prepared for tomorrow. You must have forgotten your meetings tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah... the strict Kimura Haruki has come back." Karen whined as she accepted Haruki's hand, got up from the grass carpet then left that place.

* * *

Two days later...

_"Ren-kuuuun!"_

A loud scream of the sophomore student as well as the member of Chanko Nabe Research Society, Goudabayashi Kiyoshi, greeted Karen once she stepped into the said RS building. She has got a report that soon the building will be rebuilt because of someone's request. Being the one who has resided there longer than anyone else in the Toutsuki Academy, the Chanko Nabe RS member must have opposed such a request then it ended up into a _Shokugeki._

"_Hai_... I hear you, Gouda _senpai._" Karen replied shortly. Actually, she didn't has a clear image of the reason why she got called there.

"It may be disgraceful to ask from you but... can you give us a recipe which will blow up that damn Nakiri Erina's cooking?"

_Erina?_

"You will have a _Shokugeki_ against her?" Karen asked back as to confirm that fact.

"I... I'm too furious that time so I accepted the challenge first hand. But, it's not my fault, right? It's her selfish way to get whatever she wanted."

Karen didn't say a thing to the older student. Even she only stayed in short span of time in that research society, she already memorized all the recipes created by the RS. Even for the best of it won't outshined the cooking made by her sister. She knew it, because the said RS didn't intend to develop their recipe. "I can't say more than good luck to your _Shokugeki_, Gouda _senpai_."

"Ren-_kun_, how could you..."

"If you're proud enough of this research society, then proof to her. Make a dish which will made her knelt to you."

With that final speech, Karen left that place. The _Shokugeki_ itself was planned to be held two days from now. Even she didn't need to see it, she has predicted who will win the battle.

**\- Along the way back to Karen's next class -**

"It's Ren-_san_."

"It seems she barely visit the Chanko Nabe RS."

"Maybe, she gave them an advice to win against her sister?"

Karen stopped her steps once she heard the last sentence. All the student at the corridor became died silent. Karen looked at the student who talked before then looked back at the front. "It seems that I need to remind you all." She started speaking her disturbed mind. "I never interested in the thing such a _Shokugeki_. So, whoever or whatever research society - seminar you all attended in a _Shokugeki_... Don't ever ask for my advice for a recipe. I'm really hate someone who didn't believe in themself."

The student got alive again when the older Nakiri twin was out of their sight. It was Yukihira Souma who still stood like a statue there. He has listened to every word spoken by the student whom addressed as Ren-_san_.

"Who is that student?" Tadokoro Megumi who stood beside him looked at Souma. "He talked big like he has created great recipe to every research society." Megumi didn't know where she has to explain to the boy next to her. Moreover, all the things spoken by the boy were a big misunderstanding.

"So... Souma-_kun_, firstly... it's not he but she." Megumi started which got a disbelief look from Souma.

"She? But with that name, voice, short hair, posture and uniform?"

"She is Nakiri Karen, Nakiri Erina's sister. She has been dressing in male uniform since in the middle school, also... she has been in big contribution in each research society and seminar in this academy."

Souma got dumbfounded by that little fact. Moreover, about the fact that the latter is that Nakiri Erina's sister. She must be another talented chef just like that blonde girl, he thought. "Such an important person, she is." Souma retorted.

Megumi nodded, agreed with Souma's words. "It's not like Ren-_san_ herself who developed the recipe but she gave many advice in it. She gave many ideas and let the RS members to create their own recipe." Megumi looked at the way where Karen took before. "It seems that the Chanko Nabe RS has asked her for something which made her upset."

"Tadokoro, you seem have idolized her, aren't you?" Souma asked as he saw Megumi's eyes sparkling when she gave him the explanation before.

"Heh? Is that so? Maybe you're right, Souma-_kun_. But, it's not only me. Look at those student."

Souma looked at the students in front of him. They looked a bit different, there was a fire lighted up inside their eyes. "So, it's like that. Then, she must be a talented chef, isn't she?" Souma looked back at Megumi with his grin.

"Of course. Just three days after the internal entrance exam, she got challenged in _Shokugeki _against 9th seat of Elite Ten Council, and she won it."

"Heh?!"

"Even it was her first _Shokugeki_."

Souma can't help gawking at that news. It must be unlike his cooking contest he has had with Isshiki back at the dorm. That girl, has defeated a member of Elite Ten Council. Then... "Then, the 9th seat became hers?"

"I don't know. It should be, but the Elite Ten Council itself hasn't announced anything."

"Nakiri Karen, huh?" Souma grinned as he thought that the academy he just enrolled in was really an interesting place filled many interesting people.

**============== Dish.02 – Welcome to Toutsuki Culinary Academy ===============**


	3. Dish 03 - Met The Eccentric Nakiri Karen

The Chanko Nabe RS's building got reconstructed like it has planned. It started right after the result of _Shokugeki_ got out. Karen put down the academy bulletin which brought that thing as its headline news. Just then, the sentence at the end of the paragraph caught her attention.

"It hasn't ended yet. Other research society which shown the same state as Chanko Nabe RS will be the next target. It has planned that one of Nakiri Erina's subordinates will have a _Shokugeki_ against Don RS. The _Shokugeki_ will held three days from now." Karen finished reading it. A sigh escaped from her lips. "Just how many private kitchen you want to own, Erina?"

* * *

"Research society?" Yukihira Souma asked back to the blue haired girl who walked side by side with him that noon. It was the lunch break of that day, and Soma decided to take a short tour around that academy. Megumi accompanied him as she didn't have something to do either.

"Yes. There are a lot of societies in Toutsuki which specialized in different cuisine. Just like what we have discussed yesterday, we can develop a new recipe of RS's specialty. Or, we can apply in the cooking competition too. In the normal school, it's kind of club." Megumi finished her lecture as both of them stopped in front of a board filled with many flyer which promoted each research society as well as seminar in Toutsuki.

"Ah... you're right, Tadokoro!" Souma chime in excitement as his eyes caught many offers of research society. "You're in it too, Tadokoro?"

"Hmm... I'm in Local Cuisine RS."

"Heh..." Souma seemed too interested in reading each flyer, then one of them caught his attention the most. It's Don RS. "As I prepared a new Don dish in my restaurant, it may be a good help to try out. Let's go, Tadokoro!"

"Eh~ me too?"

Unlike the other research society which filled with noisy sound of discussed students, the Don RS's facility was quiet. None there, but that single young man sat on the chair with his head bowed down, like a dead man. It was the scene both Souma and Megumi saw once they reached Don RS. That young man is the current president of Don RS, a sophomore student, Konishi Kanichi.

"What with that gloomy face, Koni _senpai?_ You will make your guest freak out." A voice got heard just behind Souma and Megumi. A familiar voice.

"Re... Ren-_san?"_ Megumi called the one who stood behind her and can't hide her surprised look.

"_Kimi_... from Local Cuisine RS, right? If I'm not mistaken... Megu-_chan_, is it?" Karen asked with her innocent face also cheerful voice.

Souma who stood beside Megumi can't stopped starring at the girl whom got called Ren-_san_ by his friend. From the way she talked now and yesterday was really different, it was like saw two different person. Just then, Souma saw another person stood behind her. A male student, maybe a year older than him.

"Is that _Shokugeki_ already crush your spirit, Konishi?" That boy behind Karen spoke then both he and Karen got into the research society room.

"Shut up, Haruki! Better you help me get out of this situation than saying that words." Konishi talked back, the dreadful look still stayed at his face.

"Of course I can't do it. I'm not a part of this RS." The male student, Kimura Haruki, replied back. Souma and Megumi just stood in silent as the two saw the little quarrel between the other three in front of them.

"Then, what about you Ren-_kun?"_ This time Konishi looked at the younger one who already took a chair and sat on it. The one who got asked didn't answer immediately.

"I think that I have myself clear here, Koni _senpai_." Then, she looked at the two freshmen who still stood by the doorway. "By the way, Megu-_chan_. What are you doing here? It's unusual of you from Local Cuisine RS to have a visit in Don RS. You have something to be discussed?"

"Ah... that's... not really. It's..."

Karen looked at her while she stuttered just to arrange her words. As if helped the blue haired girl out of that awkward situation, Souma spoke for the first time.

"It's me who have some business here."

Karen shifted her sight to the red haired bog next to Megumi. He dressed in different uniform, a transfer student? Those question came into her head.

"And... what is it?" This time, Haruki who asked.

Both Souma and Megumi walked toward the other three's place then told them their reason of visiting the said RS. "Is that so? But... you see now, that Koni _senpai_ didn't look well to have a talk with you. If you didn't mind, I may lend my ears to hear your idea." Karen spoke in the name of the depressed RS's president.

Souma didn't reply but then he took one of the notebooks laid on the table in front of him. It was recipe notebook which got compiled by Don RS. Karen who get no respond from the red haired boy looked at him, and found out that the latter was engrossed in reading the notebook. His golden eyes sparkled in excitement. Karen knew it, that boy must be surprised by the various recipe they had created. From the simplest - mainstream ones till the eccentric combination, each of them with their own sharpness.

"Ah... it's too bad if Don RS got shut down even they have marvelous dish recipe, right Sou-_kun?"_ Karen shouted out loud to catch Souma's attention.

"Yeah... this Don recipes are interesting. Why should it got shut down?"

Soon, the fire in Konishi's body got lighted up. His eyes shot opened in fighting spirit as he stood up then hold Souma's shoulder. "You understand it, Yukihira-_kun_." But soon those fiery eyes looked awfully dull once Konishi cried out loud in front of Souma. "Don are 'Fast, Tasty, and Cheap'. The beauty of the casual style! Manliness completed in one bowl! A men's meal for fighting men! As a single man, I CAN'T DIE WITHOUT MASTERING DOOOONS!" Konishi burst into chaos as he screamed out his resolution. The other ones who witnessed it have different reaction. Haruki who looked it from the corner of that room can't help but closed his eyes and sighed. Both Souma and Megumi frozen like a statue, while Karen was laughing out loud as she clapped her hands. Anyway, it's her who triggered that funny scene to be revealed in front of her eyes.

"Damn! My Don RS, I can't protect it. If it's not because of Nakiri Erina."

"Nakiri?" Souma questioned.

Karen stopped laughing as her sister's name got spilled out.

"Ah... I have read it in the bulletin this morning. Is it true that you'll compete against Nakiri Erina's subordinate?" Haruki asked which made Konishi got back to his depressed state. The RS president just could nodded as his reply. "Heh... don't tell me that is the reason why this place is quieter than usual?" Another nod as its answer.

"They have given up even before go to the battlefield?" Karen commented. "So, who is..." Karen was unable to complete her question as suddenly several men came into that room. The last one who got into there was someone whom familiar in Karen's eyes.

"As we thought, rather than remodeling it, destroy then rebuilding this place will be faster." One of those men spoke to the girl with short blonde hair at the doorway.

"Is that so? Then do it."

"Wha-"

"_Yare... yare..._ aren't you too eager to claim this place, Niku-_chan?"_ Karen got up from her chair then she walked three steps forward from her place. She folded her hands against her chest. Her innocent smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh... Karen-_sama_, it has been so long since our last meeting. Also, please don't call me Niku-_chan_. It's Mito Ikumi for you." The short blonde haired girl replied with her cold smile on her face.

"Just call me Ren like the others, Niku-_chan_. Oops, I call you with that cute nickname again."

"It's not cute at all, Karen-_sama_."

"Is that so?"

Another side of Karen which Soma saw that day. Because of that, he concluded that the girl was a bold type girl.

"So Niku-_chan_, can you command those men to step out of this place? As you can see, we've been in the middle of discussion."

"I'm sorry but I can't, Karen-_sama_. It's also you can see... I take a preview because the result of the upcoming _Shokugeki_ has been obvious." Mito Ikumi seemed didn't bother by Karen's suggestion. Then she looked at the depressed president who looked like hid behind Karen's back. "But, if he was confident enough to beat me, it's another story."

"So, it's you... Niku-_chan_."

In a flash, Ikumi grabbed her big knife at her arm pocket and cut away the long hair of Karen which laid on her left shoulder. Megumi who saw it got her face turned pale. While the other three stayed still in their spot. "If you call me with that awful name again, it didn't matter if you're Erina-_sama_'s sister, I will cut you down."

Karen put her hands on Ikumi's shoulders. "Oh, calm down. By the way, you have cut my hair just now. It makes me have to arrange into new hairstyle again."

Ikumi who didn't understand Karen's antics got two steps backward. "I just can't understand you, Karen-_sama_."

Karen who heard that gave a questioned look to Ikumi. "What?"

"Erina-_sama_ has said it so. That no matter how much you fixate on 'Don', it is nothing more than a B-class gourmet vulgar dish. That isn't needed in Toutsuki. Every other ingredient prostrates itself before worthy meat. No matter of dish they -"

This time, it's Ikumi who hasn't finished her words as suddenly Karen already grabbed her shirt collar. Her rose gold eyes looked piercing every nerve in Ikumi's body. "I have enough of what kind of thing you intend to say, Mito Ikumi. Rejoice only based on the ingredient's cost, is a disgrace for a chef, right... Yukihira-_kun?"_

Souma who got called became a bit confused. "Oh... of course." He has turned into his normal self. Then he walked over Konishi who still looked pale as a corpse. "_Senpai_, that _Shokugeki_... can you leave it to me?"  
Karen smirked as she heard that exclamation. She let go of the collar.

"What is wrong with you? Outsider get away from thi-"

"Are you afraid, Ikumi?" Karen asked back at Ikumi who became rigid all over again once she heard Karen's cold voice.

"Of course not, Karen-_sama_." Ikumi shifted her attention to the red haired boy. "To think an outsider like you to butt into other's _shokugeki_, you're confident enough about your cooking ability."

Souma showed his grin at that praise. "If you want, we can battle in your area, it is meat dish. I'll win either." Souma said confidently.

Ikumi narrowed her eyes, got annoyed by Souma's words. "Then, if you lose to me..." Ikumi paused as she walked closer to Souma. "You will quit Toutsuki. Is that alright?" No respond from Souma which made Ikumi burst into another rage. "Keh, if you don't have a gut, then don't talk big."

"It's okay with me." Souma's answer has surprised almost all the student in that room. "In exchange, if I win, let's see..." Souma paused as he seemed to think about something. "You have to join the Don RS."

"Huuuuuh!"

Karen almost burst into laugh at that bait brought by Souma. She wished for something big to be baited but that simple, seemed like ridiculous thing, he said it. "Join the Don RS and contribute to develop the Don's culture, as in apology for the troubles you've caused." Souma said again, more detailed.

"You're really... plan on winning against me." Ikumi muttered with her darkened look. "Contractors, we're withdrawing now." With that, Ikumi turned around and was ready to leave that room. But then, she looked back again at Souma before she get out of the room. "Then, I get the right to choose the theme of dish." Ikumi announced. "The main ingredient is 'meat', the dish to make is a 'don'. The match will be held just like it had planned, in three days." With her final speech, Ikumi get out of that room for real.

The tense in the room dissipated as the group of contractors and Mito Ikumi has left that place. Karen's laugh slowly rang all around that place which made all the student there, except Haruki, looked confused with it. _What's so funny about that Shokugeki?_

"I... I never thought you will take the bait so easily, Sou-_kun_."

"Wa... wait a second, Ren-kun. What do you mean by..."

"If you have more confident in your cooking, I won't ever did something like that, Koni _senpai._" Karen answered even before Konishi finished his question. "So, because Sou-_kun_ has volunteered in taking the _Shokugeki_, the thing you have to do is helping him in creating the dish for the match, right Koni _senpai?_ You're the president here." With that sentence, Karin left the rest in the hand of the RS president and the red haired boy. "Let's head back to our class, Ruki-_nii_."

Haruki got up from his chair then walked toward Karen. Both of them was about to leave the room but Karen stopped. She turned around then looked at Souma. "If you need something, you can call me for help, Sou-_kun_."

* * *

"It was unpredicted. For Erina to send those men even before the match, she's really..."

"Then, what about you?" Haruki cut off Karen's words even without change his expression. "Isn't that you're the one who played the role of evil here, Karen?"

"Hmmm... is that so? Nah, many different things came in the same time. It was the best solution I can pull out, you know?" Karen replied without looking back at Haruki who walked two steps behind her. "I may come into a gentler solution if that boy didn't appear in the first place."

"You must have hidden intention in it, aren't you?"

"Who knows? I just... a bit curious with the cooking ability owned by the one who succeed in the transfer entrance exam. Nothing more." _Moreover, if he can't defeated one of Erina's subordinates, he won't be good enough to be called as my rival._

* * *

Later in the late afternoon in that day, Souma and Megumi were coming back to the Don RS's room to discuss the dish they will make in the upcoming match. The first thing they did was looking for the notes of recipe which has been created by the research society's member. They filtered the ones which will be a big help to create a new one. It was when the three drowned into the ocean of recipe book, Soma spoke for the first time.

"She is really the strangest girl I ever met."

"Who do you mean, Souma-_kun?"_ Megumi asked back as she laid the book in her hands in her laps.

"That Nakiri Karen. She looked like has many personalities within her." Souma replied, folded his hands against his chest. "Also, she created too many strange nicknames."

A giggle came from Megumi made Souma looked at his friend. His look as if asking the girl if something is funny in his statement just now. "You will get used of it just like the way you used to Isshiki _senpai's_ behavior, Souma-kun."

"Megumi-_chan_ is right. Many of student here titled her as the female version of Isshiki Satoshi. But I think, Ren-_kun_ is way too weird than that Isshiki boy."

Souma looked at Konishi who has seated across him. In front of him, there were hills of recipe book and he seemed to read it one by one. "That's reminded me. I always hear her got called as Ren, why?"

"Because it's simple." Both Konishi and Megumi answered in the same time in the same answer, which made Souma more confused with the fact. "It was she herself who asked whoever she met to call her by that name." Konishi added then he begun to open the book placed on the top. "It suits her true personality too." Konishi added again while his eyes glued on the pages of the book.

"Simple?"

"She is the one who didn't like tire herself in most every single thing, it included in cooking. She is also the one who hate _Shokugeki_ the most." Konishi begun his lecture about Nakiri Karen and just ended his reading activity. "But maybe you will disagree with that once you see her being busy in field, I mean in greenhouse, seminars, and research society thing. After all, the thing she did there was only giving advice and thought a better solution about an issue. I don't know if you have heard it or not but she is joined all the research society and seminar in Toutsuki Academy. Even she didn't act like a true member of the organization, for us... she is more like an advisor to our research society."

Souma listen to every detailed info got explained by his senior. It is the reason why she can be friendly to everyone she met? But, at the same time she become the one who can be relied by the others. That is Nakiri Karen.

"That is the big difference between her and her sister." Konishi spoke again, brought another topic but still the same in discussing the Nakiri girl. "She made many friend even in every generation. She became a good friend of her own generation, a caring _senpai _to her underclassmen and a reliable _kouhai_ for her upperclassmen. If I asked to choose one of the twins, I will definitely choose Ren-_kun_ than that ice queen Erina."

"Wait, twin?" Souma asked in the middle of conversation.

Both Konishi and Megumi nodded in the same time. They agreed in same answer again. "Ren-_san_ and Erina-_san_ are twin sisters." Souma didn't know how to react to that new info he got. The two Nakiris were really different, not to mention about their traits. Even from their outer appearance the two already different. "They are fraternal twin." Megumi said as if she can read what Soma has thought about the two Nakiris. "But, Souma-_kun_... I think we're here to discuss about the recipe not to discuss about Ren-_san_." Megumi reminded her friend about their first intention of coming into that place.

"I know Tadokoro. It's just... her strange traits were so hard to be pulled out of my mind." Souma replied back. There were so much questions in his head which needed to be spoken out. Then he remembered something. "Then, who is the one she called Ruki-_nii_ before?"

"Oh... he's a sophomore, Kimura Haruki. He is... you can call him as Ren-_kun's_ childhood brother. They have been together even since in the middle school." Souma has mistaken it. He thought that boy was Karen's boyfriend as the latter dressed in the same attribute with the girl. Also, he looked less menacing than that pink haired secretary of Nakiri Erina. "Don't tell me, you thought that they're couple?" Konishi asked back as he read Soma's surprised expression when he told the younger one that Haruki was Karen's childhood brother.

"Whoever saw them at the first time must be thought about the same thing, right Konishi _senpai?"_ Konishi didn't answer immediately as he waited for Souma to continue his words. "You see... they wore same things like a couple to be."

"Maybe you're right. Then, what about you, Megumi-_chan?"_ Konishi said finally then asked the blue haired girl.

"Eh?!"

Megumi's face which often looked pale slowly got redden. She can't stopped blushing just remembered her first encounter with the said upperclassmen, Kimura Haruki.

"Hey, Tadokoro. Are you alright? Your face is red."

"Uh... oh... I'm alright Souma-_kun_. Uhm... if you asked me about my first impression of Kimura senpai and Ren-_san_ is... like a sibling."

"What that means?"

"Haruki is a member of Local Cuisine RS too, precisely the chief of Local Dessert Department. I have heard that both of them often bickering there." Konishi continued to Megumi's answer. Souma whom didn't know anything about that just listened closely as he looked at his senior then to Megumi.

"That's right. Kimura _senpai_ was like a big brother to all the Local Cuisine RS members, especially to Ren-_san_. He even didn't mind to scold Ren-_san_ in front of many people."

Souma seemed in deep thought even just listening to that old story. "That's right. They looked like siblings if you met them in that situation." Souma commented.

The rest gathering the three had was discussing about both Nakiri Karen and Kimura Haruki. Even in their way back to the dorm, Souma still asked Megumi to tell him about the two. He didn't know why but he was so curious about them. Little did Souma reviewed about the explanation given by Konishi and Megumi, he has known that like Nakiri Karen, Kimura Haruki was came from the prestigious chef family, specialty in Japanese traditional cuisine and that sophomore student took more secluded subject like Japanese traditional dessert. The similar subject where Nakiri Karen put her passion into. Both of them has titled as the best pastry chef in each generation, and together with another one in the Elite Ten Council, they managed to the top three gifted pastry chefs of Toutsuki. It was when Isshiki called both Soma and Megumi from the front door of the dorm, the discussion came into halt.

"Souma-_kun_, Tadokoro-_chan_, welcome back. You two looked serious, what kind of discussion you two have?" The only-wear-pink-apron Isshiki asked his juniors.

"Oh, Isshiki _senpai._ We just discussed about the female version of you and her childhood brother." Souma answered which made Isshiki questioned back the red haired boy.

"Female version of me? What do you... ah, Ren-_kun_ and Ki-_kun?"_ Both Souma and Megumi nodded at the same time. Isshiki who saw it can't help but smiling. "You can continue it later. Obviously, I will tell you whatever kind of info you want, Souma-_kun_. But for now, let's go to the dining room. The dinner has ready."

* * *

That night after the dinner, Isshiki came into Souma's room with a tray full of night snacks and a bottle of cold tea made by him. The younger one was busy opened up recipe book he brought back to the dorm.

"What is that, Souma-_kun?"_

"Oh, Isshiki _senpai_. It's recipe book owned by Don RS. I brought it to create a new one for the _Shokugeki_ three days next."

_"Shokugeki?"_ Isshiki asked back as to confirm it and got a simple nod from the younger one. "Then, who is your opponent?"

Souma looked up from the book. "Uhm... a girl named Mito Ikumi. But that Ren girl kept calling her Niku-_chan._" The last sentence got spoken in lower tone but still loud enough in Isshiki's ears.

"Ren? So, it's like that. I know."

Souma looked at his senior with confused look. "What do you know, Isshiki _senpai_?"

"It must be that little witch who dragged you into that _Shokugeki,_ right?"

"Uhm... something like that, but half of it was my own idea."

Isshiki nodded his head as he took one snack on the plate then ate it with his always happy face. "Ah... I can't imagine how Ki-_kun's_ face when he saw his little girl messed up with someone's business."

_"Ki-kun?"_

"It's Haruki's childhood nickname."

Souma looked at the older one enjoyed his snack with his happy mood. If he remembered, Konishi has told him that both Isshiki and Haruki were childhood friend because both of them came from the same traditional cuisine chef family. Since the beginning they applied to Toutsuki, both of them often made a cooking competition which became an interesting show to all students in their generation.

"I have heard it from Konishi _senpai _about your relationship with Kimura _senpai._ He even said that you two are the most outstanding chef in your generation."

"Hahaha... that Konishi, I think he is overreacted about it."

"He must be a talented chef, right?"

Isshiki stopped munching his snack as he looked at Souma. He saw his golden eyes gleamed in joy like the one when the younger one challenging him into cooking competition yesterday morning. "If I said so, what will you do Souma-_kun?"_ Isshiki asked back. He just wanted to confirm the answer which he has predicted.

"Maybe someday, I can have a duel with him."

Isshiki smiled a bit at that statement. Just like Yukihira Souma he knew. "He's talented. Maybe, between the three of us from traditional dish family who proceed in the second grade of senior high division, he's the strongest. Coming from the well-known Kimura family, he has trained in the traditional cuisine since young age. He has mastered in many kind of traditional dishes. Being the youngest son, he thought about mastering something which haven't owned by his brothers and sisters. So, when he enrolled in Toutsuki, he took traditional dessert as his specialty." Isshiki stopped for a while as he took another snack over the plate then ate it. Souma who curious about Isshiki's story had long forgotten about the recipe book. If his senior even praised that Kimura guy as the best traditional dishes chef in his generation, then that Kimura guy wasn't a mere chef who will got defeated easily. "As long as our cooking battle, from 330 battle, I have won around 100 times, 20 close-tied, and the rest of it... I lose to him."

Souma who barely munched the snack brought by Isshiki stopped when he heard that count. That Kimura guy has won double times than the one who sat in front of him. "_Ano_, Isshiki _senpai_. With such talent, why he isn't a part of Elite Ten Council?"

Isshiki stopped his hand who barely poured a cold tea in the cup and looked up at Souma. "Eh, that Konishi haven't told you?"

"What?"

Isshiki resumed his pouring tea then took a sip of the cold drink. "Actually, Ki-kun is the former 7th seat before I replace him." Isshiki took another sip of his cold tea. "Ki-_kun_ has got promoted into Elite Ten Council since in the third year of middle school. He get 10th seat that time, then promoted to 7th seat when we got into high school division." Isshiki put down his cup as he looked at the night sky through the window glass. "It was because of his promise to Tsukasa _senpai _that made him let go of his position in Elite Ten Council."

"Promise?" Souma asked back. This time he was the one who poured the cold tea into his own glass.

Isshiki nodded his head. His eyes still gazed at the dark night sky outside.

"A promise... to bring Nakiri Karen into Elite Ten Council."

**================= Dish. 03 – Met The Eccentric Nakiri Karen =================**


	4. Dish 04 - Days Before the First Match

"Achoo!" Haruki sneezed out of sudden in the middle of his work. The weather has warm enough so it must be not the cold air which caused him to sneeze. "If you have nothing to do, better you leave this place." He said without looked away from the document on his desk.

"You're not hungry?"

"I'm planning on having a meal after I finished this paperwork. If you hungry, get it yourself."

Karen who laid on the couch placed at the right side of that room got up from her position. She sat on it, still busy with her phone. But then she tossed that device and walked toward Haruki's desk. She looked at the older one who didn't take a look even for a second to her. There were also still so much paperwork he should dealt with.

"Let me help you." Those simple phrase succeed in making Haruki stopped his activity for a while and looked up at Karen who has stood in front of him.

"As if you're good with paperwork in the beginning." Haruki was about to go back to his work but Karen took the pen from his right hand, made him looked at her for the second time.

"Who knows about it? Just for this time, I insist to give you my help. So, for the exchange of my hard work, you will have a dinner with us."

Us - by Karen's dictionary was the employees in Nakiri farm. It was not like Haruki hasn't had a dinner with them. Once a week he attended the dinner, just to please the younger one in front of him. Haruki sighed in defeated as he didn't find any lie or joke in her rose gold eyes. So, he took the colorful small sticky note from the drawer in his desk and put it on top of the paperwork set on the right side of the desk, it's about 200 paper sheets in total. "I want you to mark that bunch of paperwork with this sticky note. Green for farm issue, blue for foodstuff makers, red for restaurant, yellow for public institution, and pink for Toutsuki resort issue. You got it?" Haruki explained shortly as he still has so many things to do. The girl in front of him nodded as she took the sticky note from him then took the paperwork and brought it to the other table which placed just next to the couch she laid there before. "She must felt hungry that made her so silent."

The next thirty minutes got spent in silent, except for the ticking sound of the clock and the flipping paper sound be in Haruki's place or Karen's place. Sometimes, keyboard typing sound got heard too. The noisy sound of the printer. Then, the last one was the sound of countless paper sheets got dropped on Haruki's desk. Karen has finished her task. Haruki being the one who gave the task took a short look on her work and that surprised him. She wasn't only attached the sticky note based on the document's issue, she even has arranged it into every issue.

"Finish it faster so we didn't late for the dinner." Karen gave back the remained sticky note to Haruki.

"Yeah... even you say it, we already have been late for it since two hours ago, Karen."

"Just finish your damn work, stupid Ruki-_nii_."

"_Hai... hai_."

* * *

The next day

It was after he finished all of his classes that day, Souma headed to Don RS's room leisurely. This time, he got there alone as his blue haired friend aka Megumi already has gathering with her Local Cuisine RS. In his left hand was a grocery bag filled with various ingredients he intended to use in his experiment, while the right one brought his cooking utensil's bag. The long conversation he had with his Isshiki _senpai_ last night somehow still glued in his memory clearly.

**(Flashback)**

_"If the Elite Ten Council wanted her to be part of them, why it should be Kimura senpai who conduct that task?" Souma's question made Isshiki got back his attention to the younger one. On Souma's face, a confused look appeared so clearly._

_"It's a long story. But to put it simple, Ki-kun has lost in a bet made by all Elite Ten Council member. So, he should did the consequence of it. Even though till now, we haven't succeed in bringing Ren-kun to be part of us." _

_Souma took another sip on his cold tea, then took the night snack. The long forgotten recipe book got opened again. Just then, he remembered something.__"Isshiki senpai, Tadokoro has told me about the Shokugeki between that Ren girl with 9__th__ seat Elite Ten. Is that thing... a part of your - I mean, Elite Ten's plan to recruit her?"_

_Isshiki laughed when he heard that short conclusion made by Souma. But, when he thought about that no wonder that the younger one said something like that. It was true that at the end Nakiri Karen became the part of Elite Ten Council.__"Souma-kun, I understand why you pull that conclusion after listening to my story. But, that Shokugeki was a different matter. It was truly a mere Shokugeki between Ren-kun with Eizan-kun, our former 9th seat. Even the rest of Elite Ten Council member hadn't expected that Eizan-kun will give up his position in that battle." Isshiki explained, then he casted a look on the recipe book in Soma's hand. "That reminded me, Souma-kun. If I'm not mistaken, you'll have a clash with Mito Ikumi, right?"_

_"Uh... oh? That's right. Also, we will battle using her specialty."_

_"Meat?"_

_Souma nodded as the reply. Isshiki took his cup then sipped his cold tea. "Hmm... maybe, it will be tough for you, Souma-kun."_

_"Eh?!"_

_Isshiki put his cup on the floor then took a snack to eat. "She is the heir of Mito group, which conducted in meat business. It's not only she learned about how to make a delicious dish from meat. How to choose a best meat, to preserve it, all the equipment and process about to produce the delicacy of meat itself, she had learned all of it. Even in my generation, she is popular. Niku Master."_

_Souma put down the recipe book to the floor. "So it's her reason to look down on other ingredient than meat. But, Isshiki senpai. Even you say that it will be tough, I still want to take it. Since in the first place, I've planned to win with my cooking."_

_Isshiki smiled as he heard his junior's answer. He nodded his head in excitement. "Then, I'm waiting for the good news Souma-kun." He got up from his place as he took the already empty bowl and bottle on the tray. "Good luck. I don't know if it was a coincidence or not. But when you met a difficulty about the ingredient, you can ask their help."_

_The last part intrigued Souma but he seemed didn't understand fully to it. "Their help? Whose?"_

_"Of course the ones we talked about this whole time, Souma-kun. Ki-kun, despite he came from a wealthy family but he has several experience of making cheap ingredient into luxurious dish. Also, don't you forget Ren-kun's connection."_

_With that speech, Isshiki left that room._

**(Flashback End)**

The last part maybe the fastest way to get him a strength to win against that Niku girl. Being Nakiri Erina's sister, Karen must have known Erina's subordinate's character too. If he asked Karen, he maybe can figured out which part he should polished about his cooking in order to beat his opponent. But then, Souma just realized that it wasn't his style. Moreover, it's not his first time gone into a cooking battle. Hell, he has gone through it countless times back then in Yukihira Diner. Asking someone else about his opponent's weakness wasn't his style. So for now, all he could do is try to figure out what kind of dish he will made.

"Just how many I think about it, even though I have accepted the fact that he will stepped forward to the _Shokugeki_ in the name of Don RS, aren't you being too tricky this time, Ren-_kun?"_

Souma stopped just right when he was about to step into the room. His right hand which already on the door handle stopped right away when he heard Konishi's voice. From the sound of his voice, Konishi was about to fall into that depressed state again.

"Heh~ I just heard the same thing from Ruki-_nii_ yesterday. Just to make thing's clear here, Koni _senpai_. I have no malicious intent in the upcoming _Shokugeki._ I just... did the thing a member should did."

There was silent after that. Souma still stood by the door, listening and expecting the next thing will be spoken out between the two, especially Karen.

"Do you remember my answer when you interviewed me back then, Koni _senpai?_ When I decided to be a member of this research society?"

"Hmmm... yeah, your answer is the weirdest one I ever heard. You can't blame me for it, Ren-_kun_. You're came from the wealthy, famous culinary family, yet you said that Don is inspired you. Even until now, I still didn't get into it."

Inside the room, Karen looked a bit surprised by that confession. She already has an impression of the senior in front of her that he was plain. He was just plain in everything he did, even Karen has questioned how that plain guy survived in Toutsuki. "It just like what you've always told us about the Don itself, Koni _senpai_." Karen said finally. The RS's president gave her a questioned look, asked for further explanation. "You said Don is fast, tasty, and cheap. But for me, it's beyond that."

The last part spoken out by her got more curiosity, for Konishi himself, also the one who stood outside the room listening to them.

"In that small bowl of Don, it filled various kind of component. It is common, right? Even in other kind of dish we will met the same situation. But, when I ate Don for the first time, I felt different. I found that... each of component used in Don is have their own story and right to be the part of the Don itself. It brings out happiness, even in that small bowl, even in the short time." Karen paused for several seconds as she looked up at the ceiling. "That kind of feeling, I found it again when I saw the various recipe this RS has created and developed. There are so plenty people out there who still hadn't experienced it." Karen said it with low voice, whisper alike. Then she looked back at her senior. "In short, I just didn't like the idea of this place got transformed just for a single egoist chef." Karen got up from her chair as she tidied up her uniform. "All you need to do right now is guiding that red head boy to make a dish which surpassed Niku-_chan's_ meat dish. As I know that this RS is in money crisis, I will help with the ingredients. Even though it's not as good as the meat owned by Mito group. Then, I take my leave."

Soon after Karen said her goodbye, the door got opened. It showed Soma with his cooking things in his hands. He entered the room then headed straight to the workstation in that room. Lied down the grocery bag as well as his cooking utensils bag. One by one he took out the ingredients from the grocery bag, took bowls and other thing he needed to prepare the dish. He worked in silent but with determined eyes. Just listening to Karen's words had motivated him. He should thanked her, for tricking him in her small game. He should thanked her, for giving him reasons to win the _Shokugeki_.

"The ingredients I talked about earlier will be sent this evening. It's okay with you, right, Sou-_kun?"_ Karen asked the red haired boy as she took step heading out of the room.

"Didn't mind at all. You've saved us."

* * *

**At Local Cuisine RS's room**

On the white board got written five local dishes, it included the local vegetable dish, noodle dish, local sweets and local beverage. For each dish got added the names of chef who will appointed to it.

"It is the dishes we will served in the upcoming Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival. The rest who didn't get into the cooking team will be divided in other team just like what we have discussed before. I hope, we get unforgotten experience from it." Fujimaru Kazuki, the president of Local Cuisine RS, explained to the members who sat in front of him. The next thing happened after that was the small discussion here and there, as for the cooking team already split into smaller team and other members begun applied themselves into other teams.

"Are you sure you still want to participate in this, Haruki-_kun?_ I know that you're super busy right now and maybe till the fest." Fujimaru Kazuki asked the department chief once he left the discussion to the members.

"Why not? Even last year I join the team too." Haruki answered calmly, as he wrote down the ingredients he will needed.

"Yeah, that's right." Fujimaru replied back. He watched the other members seemed busy and serious in their own discussion. "It's too bad that the fest is hold just right at the same time of the hell training which the freshmen should attended. We may not getting much help from them at the fest day." He added, still having his sight over the freshmen between the members of the research society.

"It can't be helped, isn't it?" Another member butted into the conversation between Fujimaru and Haruki. It was Inoue Mami, the female vice president of Local Cuisine RS. She sat beside the president guy and looked at the paper where Haruki wrote down his ingredients. "All we could do as the exchange for their support is cheer up them when they came back to this place. Don't matter how many of them who will survived."

Haruki finished his thing, then looked at little commotion in front of him. Discussed students everywhere. Just then, he spotted a blue haired girl who he saw yesterday at Don RS's room. Haruki wondered, how Karen managed to remember that 'ordinary' girl among the other freshmen members in Local Cuisine RS. Speaking of Don RS, earlier Karen has informed him that she will has a short stop to the said research society before she headed to Kirio Farm for her monthly check.

"So, Fujimaru-_kun_. I hope that you set a bigger goal for this project as our mighty Kimura Haruki will served one of his ace desserts." Inoue Mami added as she took the paper from Haruki. She sent a challenging look to the guy next to her.

"You think I'm not?! Seriously Inoue-_san_, you should have recognized it first when I plotted the chefs into the cooking team. It's true that I want to create unforgotten experience but I have another goal too. To be the best. It's the least I could do as the president of this RS anyway."

Haruki looked at Fujimaru who spoken out his resolution, but felt something off of the guy. The president guy looked like he was worried about something. "As long as I'm here, you don't need to worry, Kazuki-kun."

Fujimaru as well as Inoue suddenly got their attention on Haruki who looked engrossed into another recipe writing. He didn't glance over the other two as he started drawing his dessert on the white paper using his colorful pen. A small smile emerged on Fujimaru's lips as he replied back. "It can't be helped, Haruki-_kun._ Recently, the long running research society got shut down just for a mere personal use. I just can't stop thinking about the way to hinder our research society from that." Fujimaru talked honestly. Even the Local Cuisine RS was one of the renowned research society in Toutsuki, but who knows if the unlucky treat will fall over it?

"Hey, you're not the only one here, Fujimaru-_kun._ You have all of us in your back, also the renowned research society's advisor Nakiri Karen. Don't you worry about that some childish _Shokugeki_ which has had happened." Inoue replied while slapped Fujimaru's back to get him cheered up.

"That's right."

The discussion between the members of Local Cuisine RS has run for almost an hour and half. All the department chiefs themselves also had a discussion forum with both the president and vice president of the RS. With slow and silent steps, Megumi approached the higher up's group. Her group already finished their discussion so she intended to ask a permission to leave the meeting because she has promised Soma to help him. It was Haruki who spotted her first.

"You need something?" Haruki asked her to the point which made the rest of his group members also got their attention to Megumi who already stood in front of them.

"_A... ano, senpai_, I... can I leave first? My... my group has resumed the discussion and has distributed each task. Also... I have promised a friend of mine to lend a help." Slowly, even almost stuttering, Megumi explained in front of her seniors.

"What's make you so nervous, Megumi-_chan?"_ Inoue tried to cheer up the blue haired girl whom already red like a ripe tomato. "If you said so, you can leave. You don't want your friend to wait for any longer, right?"

Megumi's face turned into relief as she heard her senior's approval. Then she bowed respectfully to the seniors as she thanked them then left.

* * *

**Got back into Don RS's room**

Bowl filled the freshly made Don got offered to Konishi. Yet, only rejection after rejection Soma got after serving almost twelve bowls of Don.

"Delicious! But, not enough!"

"It's really tasty! But still not enough! You can't win against Nikumi using this!"

Those words rang continuously like a broken record inside the room. Just then, Megumi entered the already chaos scene. "Nikumi is meat specialist, especially with beef." Konishi said as he put down the half eaten Don on to table. Souma who hasn't grabbed the best dish needed got slumped down to the chair next to the workstation. He wanted to take a break. Also, maybe his senior will gave him one or two advice. "I don't think there's any need to fixate in beef don. Just take an _oyakodon_ for example, it works with the theme. A dish that overlaps as little as possible with Nikumi's dish is better." Konishi pointed out his opinion.

That example gave Souma another view about the dish used for the _shokugeki_. "I see. So, it should be as eccentric as possible." Souma responded. Then his golden eyes caught the figure of the blue haired girl and asked for her opinion. "Tadokoro, what about you? Do you have any favorite Don dish?"

"Eh, uhm... I can't call it favorite or not. Also, it's not even a Don dish." Soma gave her a confused look at her random answer. Then Megumi explained further. "You see, you grill a scallop on the net then add a bit butter and soy sauce inside the opening." Megumi's face turned dreamy as well as her mouth almost drooled because of her own imagination. "If you put it on the steamy rice, it will tasted delicious Souma-_kun_."

Souma smiled awkwardly at Megumi's dreamy talk about her favorite seafood. "That's right. We could have battled using seafood Don." Konishi added but then he got depressed all over again as he remembered yesterday's event. "Yukihira, it's all because you said you'd battled using meat."

Soma sighed at his senior's remark. "The theme of the battle is already decided. So stop grumbling, Konishi _senpai!"_

"You don't know how strong Nikumi is!" Konishi shouted out his frustration. "If she brings an 'A5' beef, we can't win..." He gritted his teeth because of his anger.

"A5... if I'm not mistaken, it was a rank for the quality of meat, right?" Megumi responded to Konishi's words.

"That's right." Konishi got up from his chair, took the marker and began scrabbled on the white board. "The 'yield grade' that represents the obtainable meat weight proportions of the cut up cow has 3 ranks from A to C." He wrote A, B, and C in the row at the left corner. "The 'meat quality grade' has 5 ranks from 5 to 1. Depending on various conditions like the marbled portion, the meat's firmness, or the luster of the fat." Konishi continued writing the combination code of the number and alphabet on the table. The he circled the 'A5' code. "The meat which achieved the highest rank on both of these is... A5." He finished up as he pointed at 'A5' code. Konishi got back to his chair, leaned his back as he remembered something. "I've eaten steak grilled by Nikumi during school events." He began to drool at his own imagination. "Meat of that level is... DRINKABLE!"

Both Soma and Megumi widened their eyes as if they have heard something alien from their senior. "Drinkable?" Both asked the same question as that term is quite strange to address meat's deliciousness.

"The moment you take bite on the meat, it becomes a mass of deliciousness. You don't need to use your teeth, it just slides through your throat. If you ordered that kind of dish in a restaurant, a few of your _yukichi_ would fly away." Souma didn't give any comment as he just listened to every single word got explained by the president guy. "It's also an important point you should know, Yukihira." Konishi pointed up his forefinger as it gave his speech got more appealing. "The ingredients used in the _Shokugeki_ must be prepared by the competitors. Because being able to get a supply of raw ingredient is a necessary skill of a chef." He paused for a while before he continued the next long planned explanation. "The Mito household is expanding as a large-scale meat distributor. They have complete control over a section of the beef business..."

"That's right. Isshiki _senpai_ has also told me something about that too." Soma interrupted the long explanation which made Konishi stopped midway.

"You have known it, Yukihira!" Konishi shouted. "You must have known the reason why Nikumi's dish are of highest quality." Konishi bowed down as he got dejectedly because of his own words. "I wonder if you can really surpass that meat..."

Soma sighed as this discussion got nowhere. Megumi who listened from the beginning until now also got nothing to say. "Guys, I really think that Don RS should go with beef Don too."

"HUUUUH!"

"Wait, Yukihira. Were you listening to me? With beef, you can't possibly win against Nikumi."

"But, Konishi _senpai._ You said this, Don is 'fast, tasty, and cheap'. Nikumi is looking down on it, you know?!" Soma reasoned back as he threw his point of his reason. "To make her admit that Don is good, we have to beat her using a cheap priced beef dish or it will be meaningless!"

A soft laugh got heard after Soma's fiery speech. All the attention got to the one who laughed at their 'small' debate. The female student dressed in male uniform leaned on the opened door of that room. Her rose gold eyes got amused by the entertaining scene in front of her. She even wondered why all the three didn't detect her existence even she has stood there for almost fifteen minutes.

"Ren-_san!"_

"Ren-_kun!"_

_"Kuro_ Nakiri!"

All the three shouted out in the same time then the amused look on Karen's face got replaced with a questioned one. _"Kuro_ Nakiri?" She asked to the one who addressed her with that unusual nickname. She entered the room then eyed the leftover bowls of the served Don. "You sure have made many of them, Sou-_kun_. But it seems still haven't satisfied our president." Then she put down the blue box bag on the workstation. "It's the 'cheap priced beef' you have mentioned." Karen announced as she faced the red haired boy.

"You were listening from the beginning, Ren-_kun?"_ Konishi asked. The latter who got asked nodded. "You got it for the _Shokugeki?"_ He asked again.

"Of course." Karen replied shortly then got a chair and sat on it. "I'm a bit lucky today that I get more than usually I get from them. You are free to use it all, Sou-_kun."_

Soma didn't reply, but then reached up the blue box and opened it. His face got sour as his golden eyes caught the 'cheap priced' beef meat offered by Karen. "It's really the 'cheap priced' beef meat." Konishi as well as Megumi following suit to take a look on the raw ingredient brought by the older Nakiri girl.

"Don't look so desperate. I never promised to bring the beef meat at the same standard as Mito's, right?" Karen got up from her chair. She walked closer to Soma who still eyed the beef meat inside the box. "Ruki-_nii _has countless times created marvelous dishes with those kind of meat, Sou-_kun._ I hope that you can make your speech earlier come true." With that words, she left the three as she has delivered her thing.

Soma smirked as he let Karen's word sunk in his mind. He clutched his white head cloth as he got his spirit back. He turned around to face Konishi and Megumi. "That's right. Let's started again!"

Ingredient chopping, butter melting, ingredient frying, those sounds got rang all around that room, created unique orchestra music.

"Have a taste!"

"It's tasty, but it's still less than Nikumi's. I can't feel the impact when I bite on it." Konishi commented.

"Nikumi's dish is... like come with a _whonk_."

"A _whonk?_ Then, we should added tallow." Fifteen minutes later. "How about this? I put the sweetly fried egg using sugar and tallow beef to make a _SUKIYAKI__3_ DON."

Konishi drooled even before he took a bite on the dish. He took up his chopsticks then tasted it. "It's no good! There's no refined flavor! Try lowering the amount of tallow, instead..."

"H-How about this recipe?"

...

* * *

The next day too...

One bowl to another, one recipe to other recipe, got tried again and over again, but none of it was reached the taste of satisfaction. Megumi who came along got busy in supporting Souma. While Konishi, the one who tasted the dishes has turned like a corps.

"Uh... Konishi _senpai _is pale and dejected again." Megumi took a note of the president's being.

"Throw water to wake him up, Tadokoro!" Souma commanded from his workstation. He was too busy to take a look on the older student.

While outside the room, Karen who got accompanied by Haruki watched in every little thing did in the room from the small opening of the door. "You should have asked for the better meat, not that." Haruki said as he already bored of the useless thing they did there.

"Then, the three main points of Don will have no use, Ruki-_nii._" Karen replied without looking back at Haruki who stood just behind her back. Her eyes still gazed at the situation inside the room. "Ah... they should have found the resolution or all of this will go in vain."

"Uh... tomorrow night is the real thing. But I can't see that he will win the battle yet." Haruki commented as he following suit looked at the inside. "See, even they already in the brim of death." Karen can't deny it. All the three looked devastated just trying numerous recipes and came into dead end. Konishi already turned white as if his soul has left his body. Megumi sat on the floor, leaned on the workstation. While Souma sat on the chair silently. His back faced the door so Karen can't tell what is running in his head. Karen was about to open the door and stormed into the room but got stopped by Haruki. "Let's wait for a moment." Haruki said as he put his hand on Karen's shoulder. "Let's look till they can't stood on their own feet."

Karen smirked at Haruki's last sentence. "See... who's the evil now?"

"I thought you enjoy it, aren't you?" Haruki asked back.

"Hahahaha... that's right. You got the point, Ruki-_nii_."

Megumi got up from her situation, took another recipe book which haven't touched. She looked at the silent Souma who still sat on the chair facing the wall. He still seemed deep in thought. "Souma-_kun_, why don't take a rest a bit?" Megumi's suggestion broke the silence in that room which once was filled with cooking sound. Souma looked at Megumi who approached his place, but still didn't say a thing. "If you have a change of pace, maybe you will get an idea to overcome this. Like in our first class, just kidding." Megumi continued with her smiling face. Souma smiled a bit.

"Ah... that one. When I softened the meat with honey." Just then he stopped as something knocked him once he read the title of the book Megumi brought. An idea popped into his mind right away. Souma left his chair then grabbed Megumi's arms which made the blue haired girl screamed because of surprise. "Thank you, Tadokoro! You are really a life saver!" Souma's face bloomed in happiness.

"Seems that he has found the way." Haruki commented shortly.

"Tsk! It took him decade just to realize it." Karen replied. She folded her hands against her chest. She saw the red haired boy began moving as he took raw beef steak portion and placed it on the steel cooking table. He cut the steak with net pattern then beat it to stretch it. The next thing he did was putting both side of the meat with finely chopped onion then left it for a while. He gave the meat which had the onion got removed with salt and pepper for seasoning. On the fry pan he melted butter to grill the meat. Once the meat has well-cooked, he used the juice that grilled meat to fry the onion. The delicate fragrance of fried onion filled the room. Then Souma put the fried onion equally on the steak. The last thing he did was used the knife's stomach to mark the net lines and put it on rice.

"That is..."

"Chaliapin steak." Karen finished Haruki's word. "It looked delicious."

When Souma hasn't said his usual line which often got said as he served a dish to his customers, Karen already opened the door with loud bang. The three in that room looked at her who suddenly showed up. She stormed right to the workstation and her rose gold eyes gleamed in glee as she looked at the freshly served Chaliapin Steak Don. She took the chopsticks which previously in Konishi's hand then tried to cut the steak meat.

"It's soft." Megumi commented as she saw Karen has no difficulty in cutting the meat.

Then Karen put the meat as well as the rice grains into her mouth, munched it for several seconds. The three looked at the jet-black haired girl in silent as they have waited for her comment about the latest recipe being tried by Souma. "It's delicious." Karen started with short, simple word just like that. "You've found the simplest way to make the cheap beef meat tasted like an expensive one, but... I hope you give more impact in this dish. Or, you won't win." Karen put down the chopsticks after that. She looked up at Souma who still looked back at her. "You should put your attention in the whole composition in your Don, not only the meat."

* * *

While at another place, inside Nakiri Erina's room.

Mito Ikumi stood in front of Erina as she reported her preparation to the upcoming _Shokugeki_.  
"I'm using Japanese black fillet. Its grade is naturally A5. Moreover, it has been curing for over a month and when it used, it will be in the best condition. In other word, an A5 that exceeds A5." Erina smiled a bit at Ikumi's report. "By cooking it in a way that brings out its flavor the most, I'll destroy the likes of Don RS."

**================= Dish. 04 – Days Before the First Match ==================**

**Note:**

Oyakodon : Japanese rice bowl dish, in which chicken, egg, sliced scallion (or sometimes regular onions), and other ingredients are all simmered together in a kind of soup which is made with soy sauce and stock, and then served on top of a large bowl of rice.

Yukichi : The front side of the 10,000 yen note includes a portrait of Yukichi Fukuzawa, a Meiji era philosopher and the founder of Keio University.


	5. Dish 05 - The Upcoming Storm 1

Nakiri Erina can't stopped starring at the paper of _Shokugeki's_ registration. Yukihira Souma. Erina never imagined that the time that red haired boy will be kicked out from Toutsuki came this early. Not only that. She will get rid of the lowly research society too.

"Erina-_sama,_ it's time to go back home." Hisako announced once she entered the room.

"Alright, let's go Hisako." Erina replied as she placed the _Shokugeki _paper on top of the pile of her paperwork.

Both of them walked through the silent long corridor. The sun was about to set at the west, and the school itself already empty from student's activity except for certain places. As soon as Erina and Hisako got out from the building, both of them greeted by little commotion which came from the next building. It was unusually filled with cried of joy. The lights in that building were brighter than other buildings. The sudden ring of Hisako's phone gave the two another surprise. After asked for Erina's approval, Hisako took two steps away from Erina and answered the call.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Karen-_sama._" She greeted her caller. When she saw the ID earlier, Hisako almost screamed out as it was rare occasion that the older Nakiri twin called her.

"Oh, Hisa-_chan_. I saw you and Erina are about to go back home. How if you two come here? We have a little party with everyone. It will become merrier with you two." Karen said with her voice got a bit louder than usual. Hisako could hear the loud cheers behind the phone call.

"I... we..."

"Oh, come on! We are about to have a dinner together here. It'll be a waste as we have cooked so much dishes." Karen tried to persuade the pink haired girl.

"I'll ask Erina-_sama's._.."

"Oh, I've already sent someone to pick you two."

"What?!"

"Erina~"

Hisako immediately cut off the call as she heard that familiar voice. The cheerful voice of Nakiri Erina's cousin, Nakiri Alice. The girl was accompanied by her aide as usual. "Alice-_sama._" Hisako greeted the white haired girl as she gave the latter a small bow.

"Oh, _hishoko-chan_. Long time no see."

"Alice, what do you want this time?" Erina asked to the point as she wasn't fond of being disturbed by her cousin. For Erina, the girl named Nakiri Alice was no more than the source of headache.

"I want you to have a dinner with us." Alice answered right away as she showed her smile. As she heard that ridiculous request, Erina can't helped but gave a questioning look. It wasn't their first time have a dinner. Even every night both Alice and Erina had dinner together in Nakiri mansion. _But why out of the blue that girl asked something like that to Erina?_ "Of course this dinner will be different than our usual dinner, dear cousin."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"_Etto_... it has more people, different place, many delicious dishes but less classic. How?"

Erina sighed as she heard another prank from her antic cousin. "I reject." She shouted out her rejection without any second thought. Her cousin pouted her lips soon after hearing such rejection. But, it wasn't Alice if she got defeated so easily like that. She grabbed Erina's right hand and pulled Erina to follow her. "Alice! What are you doing now?" Erina tried to free her hand from her cousin's hold but the latter tightened her grasp.

"Just shut up and follow me, will you Erina?! We are about to have party here."

Hisako whom already got surprised and confused at the same time just followed the two Nakiris as Alice's aide - Kurokiba Ryo - became the one who walked at the last. Along their way, Hisako barely realized that the one who got sent by Nakiri Karen to pick up Erina and her was Nakiri Alice and co.

"Oh... you've succeed this time, dear Alice?" Karen who barely placed a dish on the table greeted her cousin whom have brought her sister and the secretary girl.

"Oh~ have you forgotten, Ren-_chan?_ I told you, to leave Erina in my care." Alice replied as she pushed Erina a bit forward so the honey blonde haired girl stood side by side with Alice.

Karen who heard her cousin's remark just smiled sweetly then headed back to her workstation. Haruki was in the middle of grilling a meat. "There are still so many vacant space. Feel free to choose your seat, _minna._" Karen said without looked back at the new entourage which joined the party.

The place where the party got hold is the Hoshishirou Hall. A small hall which often used as the place to discuss issues which happening around the research societies and seminars in Toutsuki. Not only Erina, Hisako, Alice, and Kurokiba who got invited there. Many faces from both second year and third year got joined too. Freshmen student was no exception. They came from various RS and seminar. The one who became the host of the party was no other than Nakiri Karen got helped with Kimura Haruki. As the 10th seat Elite Ten Council girl entered that hall, all the chats and laughs, also some discussions got silenced. It made the cooking sound created by both Karen and Haruki filled that hall entirely.

"It's completed." Karen shouted out as she served the last dish to the party. Haruki followed suit but he didn't utter any word as he already tired because of his tight schedule that day. "Oi... oi... what's with this gloomy atmosphere? We're supposed to be cheered up here?" Karen became the only one who broke the awkward situation in that place. But none answered and the atmosphere got more awkward. Haruki came closer to her then whispered.

"I have told you. Get Erina here is a bad idea, Ren."

Karen whom naturally a stubborn type didn't take a note on Haruki's words. She approached one of the upperclassmen. He is Matsuoka Josuke, the vice president of Spain Cuisine RS. "Matsu _senpai_, here I have fulfilled my promise by inviting my sister to this party. You've brought your present to her, right? It's the right time to give her that." She whispered to the sophomore student whom have idolized the said Nakiri Erina since in the middle school. As if to spread her virus, Karen began sent many courage words from one senior to other, and then slowly the awkward silence got melted and the atmosphere got back to life.

"Mind if you explain it, Karen?" Erina asked once the hall filled with the small discussion.

"As you can see it. It's a party." Karen answered it calmly as she took a glass of orange juice. "Yesterday, I get so many bonus from my monthly check at Kirio Farm. So, I just want to share it with all of the students here. Even I still hope more people to join us." She continued then sipped her orange juice. Erina who asked earlier became silent. She has tired of it, honestly. Seeing her sister became so friendly and carefree. Not only in the Nakiri house, but in Toutsuki too. The fact that her sister joined all the research society and seminar in the school, Erina has long known about it. When people looked at Erina because of her perfect image as the promising great chef, people looked at her sister because of Karen's caring and hospitality. Unlike her who only accompanied by her secretary, Karen got many people around her wherever she goes.

"It's not a place I should join in. Let's go, Hisako." Erina said finally as she didn't want to have another debate with her sister. Hisako, being the one who always followed Erina just nodded then walked behind the younger Nakiri twin.

"Aren't you too rude, Erina?" All the voices in that hall turned into silent. Both Erina and Hisako stopped their step as well. Almost the audience there got surprised by the cold tone used by the jet-black haired Nakiri. Even the expression on Karen's face still same as before, but all the audiences there felt the chill inside Karen's words earlier. It wasn't a secret that both Nakiri twin didn't have a good relationship each other. But the two haven't shown it open in the public.

"I invite you to the party here not only as my sister, but as the member of Elite Ten too. After all, it's not bad to hear their opinion and idea as Toutsuki student, right?"

"There is another simpler way to conduct such act. Send their idea and opinion through the aspiration form." Erina replied back. She hated it, when someone complained about something unnecessary. And it got worst as it came from her sister. Why the latter cared so much about other's matter?

"Ah... I have heard it countless times too, but how many of it..." Karen was unable to continue her complain as Haruki put his right hand over her shoulder.

"Hey, we're here to have a party, not to see your debate, Ren. So stop it already." Haruki tried to calm down the older Nakiri twin. Then he looked at Erina who looked a bit relief because of Haruki's sudden interruption. "You seem a bit tired, Erina-_san_. You can leave this place if you felt unwell."

"Then, excuse us." Erina bowed to the older one then headed out of the hall.

"Haruki-_san_, I'm sorry for the little commotion earlier." Hisako apologized in the name of Nakiri Erina. She always did that thing whenever the two Nakiri twin got into 'chaos'.

"Please stop that, will you Hisako-_chan?_ This time, our Ren who already went beyond the line." Haruki replied back as he took a brief look at the said girl who already stuffed her mouth with foods.

"Once again, I'm sorry. Next time when Karen-_sama_ invited us, we will be glad to join."

Haruki nodded and smiled, then saw the secretary girl left that place.

* * *

**At Polar Star Dorm**

"_Kuro_ Nakiri? Who?" Yoshino Yuki's cheerful voice rang all around the dining room as she and the rest of Polar Star Dorm members read the sender's name of the package in front of them. Delicious fragrance leaked out from the small opening of the package.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Ren-_san's_ nickname given by Souma-_kun_." Megumi answered back then all the attention shoot on the red haired boy who sat leisurely on the chair next to dining table.

"Hahahaha... so you've got infected by her weird given nickname syndrome, Souma-_kun?"_ Isshiki who barely joined the group commented. He folded his hands in front of his chest as his jade green eyes focused on the package. "Just what kind of thing she sent here?"

All the eyes got sparkled as they saw the thing inside the package. Small transparent boxes filled with various meat and vegetable dishes. A small note stayed on top of one of the transparent boxes.

"We cooked too much T_T, it will be a waste to let it untouched. So, we decided to give this small gift to you all residents of Polar Star Dorm ^_^. Hope it can give you so much energy _. Please enjoy it since it's still warm." Sakaki Ryouko read out loud the small note. Both Aoki Daigo and Satou Shouji began to unpack the package. Ibusaki Shun got back to the kitchen counter to take something. While Marui Zenji still looked at the small note in Yuki's hand. He put up his glasses as he found something in the note.

"Hey, there is an additional note." He pointed at the small letters got written down at the right bottom corner of the paper.

"Take a look behind." Yuki read it then turned the paper and found another note there. "The one in dark brown plastic box is for Fumio-_san_. The one in blue is for Megu-_chan_. The one in red is for Sou-_kun_. Enjoy the food o." Yuki continued then shouted out her curiosity. "Why you two get a special treatment from our beloved Ren-_chi?"_

Both Megumi and Souma shook their head as both of them didn't know the reason as well. But Yuki didn't ask for more as her eyes already glued on the duck meat _katsu_ served in front of her. Another kind of dishes got served too. There are the simplest _okonomiyaki_, the eye-catching _nasu dengaku_, the sparkling _karaage_, the mouth-watering _tsukune_, several vegetable _tempura_, and mini grilled _onigiri_. All the dishes looked simple but once they took bite on each dish, only deliciousness filled their mouth.

_"Oishiii~"_ They sang together.

"The outer layer is crispy and the inner meat is so juicy. When we dipped it into the soy sauce, it got more delicious." Yuki commented but her hand can't stopped stuffing the duck meat _katsu_ inside her mouth.

"I can't believe that I ate eggplant. I'm curious how they transformed the eggplant's flesh into fish flesh alike. Not to mention the way its spice sink in it perfectly." Ryouko took a small bite on the _nasu dengaku_ and about to try other dish.

"Ah~ it's beyond my vegetable tempura I always made. They managed to keep the freshness of vegetable inside the crispy coating." Daigo spoke while munched the vegetable tempura. The same act did by his rival, Shouji.

"Heh~ it's Ren-_kun_ we talked about here. It's obviously far different than your lame dish, Daigo."

"What did you say?!" Daigo started raising his voice as he challenged the other one.

"Lame dish." Shouji retorted back as he sent a sharp look at Daigo.

Then their usual fight begun.

"The grilled _onigiri_ has various filling." Marui found out which made the other looked at him, precisely at the mini grilled _onigiri_ in his hand. "It's beef meat, carrot, onion ring, cheese, egg, and pickled spinach." Ibusaki listed the filling inside the _onigiri_ then took a bite on his own _onigiri_. "It's definitely tasty." He added.

"Then, what do you have inside that box, Tadokoro-_chan?"_ Isshiki asked the blue haired girl who still let the blue box sealed.

"That's right. Let us see it too, Megumi." Yuki added as she hold her chopsticks eagerly. Soma who got curious looked at Megumi too. Slowly, Megumi opened up the box and revealed the content.

_Gyoza__?! _

All residents of Polar Star Dorm shouted out those name inside their head. But the _gyoza_ they saw was different with ordinary _gyoza_. It has various color so it looked like a rainbow _gyoza_.

"Uhm... maybe they used vegetable as the additional composition to make the dumpling skin." Isshiki commented then took one of the _gyoza_, the red one. He took a better look as he tried to detect its fragrance before he took a taste on it. He munched the _gyoza_ for a while as he fell deep in his thought. He tasted hot spice, the juicy chicken meat and shitake mushroom filling. But then he also tasted the freshness of tomato. "They maybe used tomato, red chili pepper and red paprika in it." Isshiki added.

"The orange one... it's carrot." Daigo shouted out.

"Uhm... it's no mistaken, it must be..."

"Pumpkin." Ibusaki finished up Shouji's word as the two took the yellow colored _gyoza._

"It's spinach. It blended well with its filling." Ryouko ate the green one.

"While the purple one here... purple cabbage." Marui finished up a purple _gyoza._

Souma who looked the whole scene can't helped but smiling. Then he looked at his own box. It seems that his friends didn't pay more attention on his 'special' dish as they already drowned into their fantasy world once they ate the rainbow _gyoza_. So Souma opened up the red colored box then froze for a while. The same Chaliapin beef steak he has made earlier in Don RS's room. But for some reason, Souma found that it was different from his own Chaliapin beef steak. He took his chopsticks then tried to take a bite of it. Once he sliced the meat, the delicious juice came from the meat flooded out of it. How they made it? Soma questioned inside his head. He was too engrossed in the dish which made him didn't realized that his friends already drooled because of that meat.

"Yukihira, it looked so damn delicious." Daigo spoke as he covered his mouth with his hand to prevent the saliva dropped.

"Yukihira, eat it then tell us how its taste." Shouji added, his eyes still didn't leave the said meat.

Souma brought the meat to his mouth in slow motion, which is like torturing the rest of the residents. Souma's eyes widened once the meat touched his tongue. The meat itself was definitely tasty even without the sauce. When he tasted the meat with its sauce, it gave a bigger impact. He tasted a bit strange flavor of the sauce itself. Seeing Souma's confused face, Isshiki initiated to take a taste on the sauce.

"Uhm... it's definitely her berries sauce." Isshiki commented.

"Berries sauce? I thought it is red wine?" Souma asked back. Isshiki nodded, but then he continued in explaining.

"That's true she put red wine in it but her berries sauce which made by various mix of berries was in bigger portion than the red wine itself. It gives the fresh flavor and when it met with the meat, it'll makes us addicted."

"That's reminded me." Yuki butted into the conversation. "Ren-_chi_ is so addicted in caramel and berries, right? I never imagined that she will used her berries sauce in the meat dish like this. Usually, she only used it in her dessert, right?"

That damn girl. Souma smirked as he realized that through the Chaliapin beef steak given to him, the jet-black haired Nakiri already challenged him to make his own Chaliapin beef steak more delicious that hers.

"Hehehehe... just you wait, _Kuro_ Nakiri."

**==================Dish. 05 – The Upcoming Storm [part.01]===============**

**Note:**

Karaage : Japanese cooking technique in which various foods - most often chicken, but also other meat and fish - are deep fried in oil.

Katsu : "cutlet" in Japanese, refers to meat that's been pounded thin before being cooked, the meat is seasoned, then dredged in flour, then egg, and finally panko breadcrumbs - a flaky type of breadcrumb made with white bread.

Okonomiyaki : pan-fried dish that consists of batter and cabbage. Selected toppings and ingredients are added which can vary greatly (anything from meat, and seafood to wasabi and cheese).

Nasu dengaku : a classic Japanese side dish made with eggplant sliced in half, scored and brushed with a sweet and savory miso glaze.

Tsukune : a Japanese chicken meatball most often cooked yakitori style (but also can be fried or baked) and sometimes covered in a sweet soy or yakitori tare which is often mistaken for teriyaki sauce.

Gyoza : dumplings filled with ground meat and vegetables and wrapped in a thin dough. The typical gyoza filling consists of ground pork, nira chives, green onion, cabbage, ginger, garlic, soy sauce, and sesame oil.


	6. Dish 05 - The Upcoming Storm 2

The next day...

Countless students gathered up in the big dorm where the _Shokugeki_ always took place. Many murmurs spread all around the students. At the VIP stand, Nakiri Erina accompanied by her secretary stayed there to watch the _Shokugeki_. While both competitors already stand by at the backstage. On the trolley, box filled with the raw ingredients stayed on top of it.

"Yukihira, I somehow gathered the ingredients and tools needed for the match. There was everything you asked for." Konishi told the red haired boy as he showed the said things.

"Oh, thanks Konishi _senpai._"

"Anyway, Yukihira. Have you take a sleep? You're working in the sauce till morning, aren't you?" Konishi asked worriedly. He himself looked dead pale.

"I'm okay, Konishi _senpai._"

While the only girl in their team, Megumi, looked panic than the one who will take the battle himself.

"So... Souma-_kun_, there is so much people here... a-a-a-anyway, don't be panic." Megumi said it in her trembled voice. "Y-y-you have to write down the kanji of 'people' on your palm." Megumi did it herself. Souma who looked at her panic state can't stopped grinning at the girl's action which opposite with the thing she said.

"Yeah, then you swallowed it, right?" Souma replied back, which then made Megumi looked at him.

"Aren't you nervous, Souma-_kun?_ You're going to cook in front of so many people. Just by thinking what would happen if it was me..."

"Not at all." Souma answered back straight to the point. "I mean, compared to standing in front of the customers while carrying your shop's name, it's not scary at all." He added.

Right after that, the podium got dimmed down then the spotlight focused on the girl in the middle of the podium. She was the MC for the _Shokugeki_ that day. "Thank you for waiting." That girl greeted with her energetic voice which caught all the attention in that dorm. "The _Shokugeki _Administration Bureau has recognized this match as an official _Shokugeki_. Soon, it will start!" That girl continued then ended her introducing speech with a wink. "We have three judges. The theme is Don. The main ingredient is meat." She announced the main point of the _Shokugeki._ "Well then, from each corner, both contestants will enter!" The MC girl announced then the spotlight moved to the right side of the podium. "From the red corner, please welcome Meat Master, Mito Ikumiii!" Loud cheers filled the dorm as the said girl entered the battlefield. She dressed so appealing, like always.

"From the blue corner, we have the transfer student Yukihira Soumaaa!"

More frantic cheers welcomed Yukihira Souma's group as they entered there. Even some of the spectators thrown out their things as angry cheers got heard here and there. Konishi who got surprised by the situation was went silent as for his own experience in the _Shokugeki,_ he never experienced the one like that. "Oi, Yukihira. You're barely new here. Just what kind of deed you've done that made them angry to you?" Konishi asked the freshmen but got an ambiguous answer in return.

"Ahahaha... I don't know either, _Senpai_."

Both Souma and Ikumi had face to face on the podium. The MC girl kept on her speech about the conditions which had been agreed by the both side. Soon after that, the match got started. The loud cheers from the audiences got crazier as Ikumi brought put her meat and showed her skillful act.

"What a show off." Karen commented once she arrived at the dorm. She decided to have a look on the match for a while. Since the first place, she wasn't fond of Erina's subordinate as they are a bunch of arrogant and selfish chefs. So Karen chose to look at Souma who busily chopped countless onions on his workstation. He hasn't touched his meat yet, as he was focused in other ingredients. When he has finished the preparation, he took out his meat. Another mocking screams rang all around the dorm. The 'cheap priced' beef meat, which is like a mock to the super high quality 'A5' beef meat brought by Ikumi earlier. Souma with his usual grin didn't pay attention at the scream as he began working in his meat.

"He is an interesting human being, isn't he?" Haruki who barely got there spoke his opinion out.

"Kind of."

Karen shifted her attention towards Ikumi who already put her meat into the oven after she cooked the meat with melted butter. Several minutes later, she took the meat out of the oven, checked its temperature then sliced it into pieces. "Tsk! That sensibility of hers. No wonder Erina took her under her wings." Karen smirked just when her eyes caught the finely sensibility owned by Ikumi once the latter touched the meat.

"Nah... As a meat master, she won't get that name for nothing, Ren. She even still has a free talk with her opponent." Haruki added. It was true. Ikumi seems tried to insult Souma about his cooking but the red haired boy didn't get disturbed by it. He even looked calm and tried to intimidate back. If it wasn't the MC girl who interrupted the two about the time limit, maybe the two competitors won't stopped their quarrel. The bell rang, indicated the time for cooking already finished and it was the time to judge the dish.

"You're leaving?" Haruki asked when the younger one turned around and was about to leave that place.

"Yes. I've promised a meeting with Shirasu-san from Haiba Manufactory." Karen answered matter-of-factly. Also, she hasn't had an interest about the judging scene. Without additional words, she left.

Erina smiled proudly once Ikumi's dish got praised by the judges. It's obvious, as the short blonde haired girl already served a bowl filled with garlic rice and flower shaped beef meat stayed on top of it. But, the smile on Erina's face didn't last long as she saw the judges got more addicted when they ate Souma's dish. The unexpected result was out, and Erina's wish the day before got scattered completely.

"Let's go, Hisako." Erina got up from her chair, she looked at the podium, precisely on Ikumi who already bent down to the floor after tasting Souma's dish herself. "The kitchen I gave her, vacate it." Erina commanded before she decided to leave that place.

"Ye-yes."

* * *

"It seems that you've managed it greatly, Yukihira-_kun_." A familiar voice greeted the three - Souma, Megumi, and Konishi, once they reached the backstage. Haruki, looked calm as always, gave his congratulation speech to the younger boy.

"Oh, Kimura _senpai. Arigato gozaimasu_. If it isn't for your dish you've sent yesterday, maybe I won't win this match." Souma replied back with his grin all around on his face.

"Heh~ I don't know what will be her reaction if she heard it herself." Haruki started spilling the little secret. Both Souma and Megumi have their questioning look on their face as they waited for further explanation. While Konishi who has already known too well about Haruki and Karen's strange behavior looked unperturbed, but can't stopped himself to ask another question.

"What you two have given to Yukihira, Haruki?!"

"Nothing in particular. Just a failed dish which Ren has experimented since she wanted to serve a new dish for our monthly party."

The three ones in front of Haruki sent an unbelief look as they heard Haruki's short explanation. For Souma and Megumi who have tasted the said 'failed dish by Nakiri Karen' can't figure out if the sophomore student in front of them was said the truth or just wanted to throw a prank to them. The dish itself, despite its simple appearance but it's rich of delicious taste. Seeing his _kouhai's_ unbelief look, Konishi only sighed. He knew, what kind of confusion which built up inside his _kouhai's_ head. Because he has experienced it, Karen's failed dish. He even can't called it as a failed dish. But, when Konishi remembered what Souma has said before, he can't helped but wondered about what kind of inspiration Souma got from Karen's failed dish.

"Am I saying something wrong?" Haruki asked the most ridiculous thing which actually has had its answer beforehand. It was when Souma's about to talk back, Haruki already cut him off. "But, it's true, isn't it Yukihira-_kun?_ As for the result, you modified the sauce and added the pickled plum into the rice. In other word, you've perfected the failed dish, in your own way. Good job, Yukihira-_kun._"

Souma can't say a word to reply it. He wanted to deny Haruki's words, but he can't say it. At first, Souma wanted to create something which can surpassed the dish Karen has given to him, even it made him forgot about the real opponent he should face in the _Shokugeki._ Yet, at the end he just can came out with that pickled plum as the solution.

"I said honestly about your dish, Yukihira-_kun_." Haruki got Souma's attention again. "Beside, the dish itself was in different purpose since the first place."

"What do you mean, Kimura _senpai?"_ Souma asked back.

"The dish Ren has made is solely a meat dish, so she focused on bringing out the meat deliciousness. It's not a Don like yours, when you should also think about other ingredients in the Don bowl, Yukihira-_kun._ So, when you perfected your own failed dish using Ren's failed dish, I found it as a miracle." Haruki finished up his speech. Then he shifted his attention to Konishi whom looked blank as the latter listened to every word since the beginning until the end. "Better you get more confident after this_ Shokugeki_, Konishi. Or I will ask Ren to quit from Don RS."

"Yeah, I know it."

* * *

In one of so many places in the Toutsuki Academy, important people gathered in the one secluded room. The room itself was dark, yet it didn't stop the discussion between those people.

"This season of the year has come again." The man in his fifty years old spoke as he put his chin on his hands.

"Have all the students been notified?" Another one, younger than the first one replied.

"That should be completed today." A female voice talked back, and after that no more questioning followed.

The one who became the oldest of the group walked toward the closed window of that room. He took a small opening through the curtain. "Some will stand out, some will drop out. This is the first crossroad."

* * *

The next day...

At Nakiri Mansion

Haruki walked slowly as he yawned once in a while. When he reached the front door, he saw Karen was busy with her road bike. Precisely in something she was tying on the road bike itself. "Are you a postman? Have been busy in the early morning." Haruki intended to insult Karen as the younger one will got mad when she got insulted, moreover if it was Haruki who did it.

"Stop your lame joke, Ruki-_nii_." Karen looked up at Haruki when she has finished tying the thing wrapped in black cloth to her road bike. Then she put on her helmet.

"Where are you going?" Haruki asked again. It was unusual of Karen if she was about to have a tour by bringing out that mysterious package.

"It's a day off. So, I planned into enjoying sweets all day long. Of course with several friends of mine." Karen answered as she mount to her road bike. But, she hasn't answer the point of Haruki's question and made the older one asked for the second time.

"Where to?"

"Uhm... Polar Star Dorm."

In the end, Haruki decided to join Karen went to Polar Star Dorm, the only one student dormitory in Toutsuki Academy. Since in middle school, Karen has dreamt about living in that dorm. Even she has taken the entrance test and succeed in one tryout. But Karen has to give up on that wish as her mother opposed the idea, though both her grandfather and her father already given their approval.

"It seems that you've planned in spending the whole day there, Ren." Haruki asked the already answered question to the younger girl.

"You've known it yet you still ask it, Ruki-_nii._" Karen replied without looking back at Haruki who rode behind her. Then Haruki fastened his pace so he was side by side with the jet-black haired girl.

"Haiba Manufactory give that to you?" Haruki asked again, this time with another question.

"Yes. They intended in producing a new product so they have made a sample of it then asked me to take a try."

"In other word, you didn't get for free." Haruki commented at Karen's short explanation.

"It's me who get the problem, you're not need to be irritated, right?"

"Hey, I just... wait, what kind of sample you've got from them?"

This time, Karen spared her attention from the road in front of her to the guy who rode the bike next to her. It still early in the morning, and the sophomore student named Kimura Haruki was unusually bombarded her with one question to another like an interview. When she saw him at the Nakiri mansion before, he looked like didn't have a plan of leaving the mansion in his day off. But once she mentioned her plan of the day, without a word he took his own road bike then joined her.

"Who knows? I haven't looked at it myself. Since I have planned to share it with my friends..." Karen paused as she changed the gear of her bike. Haruki who saw the change looked a bit cautious. "I'm not planning in sharing it with you, Ruki-_nii_. Not yet. So, if you really curious about what I've got from Haiba Manufactory, how about we have a short race?"

Haruki smirked as he heard Karen's request. He changed his bike's gear too, ready to dash at any time. "I take it. If I won, you've to give half of that thing to me."

"Sure. But I never planned to be defeated by you this time, Ruki-_nii_."

So, their short race as the Polar Star Dorm as their goal started.

* * *

**\- 10 minutes later –**

At Polar Star Dormitory

Yuki and Souma who barely got out from the dorm building looked blankly at the two figures who panted for fresh air. The girl laid on the ground, her bike has long forgotten as it laid carelessly on the ground too, not far from her current position. While the boy still on his bike, his upper body leaned on the black colored road bike.

"Ren-_chi_, Haruki _senpai_, you two have a race?" Yuki asked as she approached the two, followed by Souma behind her. But none of the two answered as they still struggling to get more oxygen to their lungs. It was Haruki who regained his soul back.

"It's my victory. You should fulfill your promise, Ren." Haruki reminded the girl who still laid on the ground with closed eyes. He was ignored the other two human being there.

"How you can claim it is your win? It's mine, as my bike got into the dorm yard first than yours, Ruki-_nii!"_ Karen talked back as she opened her eyes and shoot a dead glare to the older boy.

"They really ignore us, Yoshino." Souma whispered to Yuki who also got surprised by their uninvited guest's quarrel.

"Keh, I never recall such a thing happened, Ren. It's me who got here first. Not to mention that I still stood right, unlike you who stumble to the ground." Haruki didn't want to give in to Karen. Sometimes, he was a stubborn too when it came to a match with the younger girl.

Karen with her sulking face got up from her position, sat on the ground while pouted her lips. If it was not for his fatigue, Haruki would pinched her cheeks. Karen was looked so damn cute in that state, which made Haruki blushed a bit just thinking about it.

"_Wakatta_. You can have half of it." Karen said finally, surrendered for her defeat.

"_Mou~ _how long you two want to ignore us, huh?" Yuki shouted out loud which is succeed in making both Karen and Haruki looked at her as well as her partner for the morning work that day, Souma.

"Yoshi-_chan, hisashiburi_~" Karen greeted the petite girl in amber-colored hair with her innocent smile like nothing had happened before. "You have a morning chores today?"

"Kind of. Why are you two here? In this early morning."

"Have a visit to my former dorm mates to be, of course!"

Souma who heard that strange term can't hide his confused look on his face. Haruki who also heard it just let out a sigh. "Just ignore her word just now, will you Yukihira-_kun?"_

Souma looked at Haruki who asked him just now. He just nodded. "So, you two has a regular schedule to visit this place too?" Souma asked the two guests who looked back at him immediately.

"Not in the particular. We will come here whenever we like to." Haruki answered.

"_Ne_, Ren-_chi_. Do you want to go to the field? Today, we will take many vegetable crops. You will like it, right?"

Karen stood up immediately when Yuki mentioned about the field farming thing. She even pulled the petite girl and left the yard as fast as the light, left Souma and Haruki as well as the mess there.  
"You should go too, Yukihira-kun. If not, that bastard Isshiki will tortured you with no end." Haruki placed his own bike on the bicycle post which placed next to the dorm gate. Then he collected the helmet and bike owned by the jet-black haired Nakiri girl.

"Then, excuse me, Kimura _senpai._"

"Oooh! It seems that I won't regret losing that thing to Ruki-_nii_ as long as I'm here." Karen muttered a random thing as soon as her rose gold eyes caught the various vegetable plantation spread in front of her. Only one thing that she thought was out of the place. The figure of a young man hoeing with nothing except his inner garment.

"It's an unusual visit of yours, Ren-_kun_." Isshiki greeted Karen with his trade mark grin as he wiped away his sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah... and it was unsightly look in the early morning, Sato _senpai_."

Isshiki faked a cry look on his face when he heard Karen's words just now. "How rude of you, Ren-_kun_."

"That strange taste of fashion, I still can't stand either how many time I saw it myself." Haruki who joined to the field with Souma commented.

"Oh, _Ki-kun! Hisashiburi~_" Isshiki immediately left the field he was worked with earlier and walked to his friend's place. Haruki who heard Isshiki's stupid greeting had his annoyed look on his handsome face.

"Stop being stupid, Isshiki."

"Eh, _minna_..." The upcoming quarrel between Isshiki and Haruki already stopped before started by Megumi's surprised voice. On her hands she brought a basket full of the freshly cut crops.

"Oh, Tadokoro. You're here too." It was Souma who greeted back the blue haired girl. "This time, how I should say it? It suits her in a relieving way." Souma commented at Megumi's appearance - a field clothing completed with a straw hat and long boots, not to forget the basket with fresh crops in it.

"Megumi is the Polar Star's refreshment." Yuki added as she nodding in agreement. While Megumi looked a bit confuse with the topic.

"Now my friends, come here!" Isshiki cried out as to gain the other's attention back to him. He proudly showed the field filled with various plantation. "Knowing how ingredients ripen is part of studying cooking. This is the Polar Star field - you also can call it Isshiki field if you want!"

"I still wondered, where he get that over confident act? He never tired of it, isn't he?" Karen whispered to Haruki who already stood beside her.

"Here, have a bite." Isshiki offered a red, ripe, fresh tomato to Souma.

"Ah, thanks..." Souma thanked before took a bite on the tomato. He drowned into the fresh, sweet taste of the tomato. It even fresher than usual tomato he used back in his diner. "I'm amazed you could get this quality."

Isshiki smiled sheepishly at the appraisal. "Ahahaa... actually I'm devoted to this. Thanks to it I haven't gone to my classes at all lately."

"_Aho_ Isshiki." Haruki muttered, feeling stupid just heard Isshiki's ridiculous reason of his skipping classes. Just then he sent another look at the jet-black haired girl next to him. The latter also did the same thing sometimes. But then, he questioned himself why the two of them haven't civil at each other.

"I know what kind of thought inside your head, Ruki-_nii_. So stop it already."

Later after that small chatting, all of them begun working at the field with Ibusaki and Ryouko helped them. They split into groups. Karen, Megumi, Yuki, and Ryouko worked in harvesting the tomato and carrot. Souma and Ibusaki worked in harvesting the eggplant and cabbage. While unfortunately, Haruki ended up in with Isshiki, worked for radish and potato harvesting.

"My hips are hurt..."

"I'm hungry."

Both Souma and Yuki whined at the same time once they have collected the crops.

"_Minna! _Lunch is ready!" Megumi announced as she got back to the field with another basket filled with different thing. Ryouko who followed her from behind brought two bottles of hot tea as well as the glasses. So, the rest of the field group members gathered at the small cottage placed there. The foods basket got opened, and revealed the three kinds _onigiri_ made by Megumi. Each of them took an _onigiri_ for themselves.

"To call it lunch even we haven't had our breakfast to begin with." Haruki mumbled as he eyed the _onigiri_ in his hand.

"It's not bad either." Karen who sat beside him replied, then took a bite on her _onigiri_.

The happy, lightened mood as well as the cheerful comments about the _onigiri_ got thrown here and there. Souma's comment about Megumi's different cooking when the blue haired girl in the school and in the dorm added spice in their chat after the field chores. Karen looked at their happy interaction in silent. She has fell in love with them since the first time she met the current residents of Polar Star Dormitory, of course the half-naked sophomore Isshiki was an exception. Unable being the part of them, it gave her a jealous feeling.

"You can visit them as much as you want, you know it already Ren." Haruki who observed the younger one since the beginning can't help spoken out his mind.

"Yeah, and you don't need to remind me about that."

Then, the tea drinking ended their lunch as well as their field chores that day. All of them got back to the dorm with baskets full of vegetables.

"Oh, that's reminded me about earlier, Ren-_chi_." Yuki snapped out suddenly, then tried to gain Karen's attention about something she wanted to ask.

"What?"

"What kind of thing you and Haruki _senpai_ debated about this morning?"

"Ah... that is... should we see it together? Actually, I don't know either."

Karen run to her road bike as soon as she said that absurd thing. She took the black clothed package then headed to the dorm. As the rest of the dorm's residents had stored the freshly crops in the storage room, they gathered in the dining room to see the said package brought by Nakiri Karen. Haruki who has claimed the half of that package took a vacant chair and sat on it. A box with Haiba Manufactory's logo appeared behind the black cloth as it got opened up.

"It's... came from that Haiba Manufactory?" Yuki asked in disbelief, shocked voice. Karen nodded, as if it's not a big deal for her. "How?" Yuki asked again.

"How? They intended to try something new and give me the sample." Karen answered as she tore the sticky tape on the box.

"She is doing the advisory thing with Haiba Manufactory, it's not the first time she got something like that." Haruki explained to all the residents who gathered in that room.

_"Sugoiiii."_ They sang together.

Isshiki who has been known about it just smiled as he took a chair and placed it next to Haruki. "To think that she got their trust so early like that. It seems that she is more talented than Eizan-_kun_ in advisory field." Isshiki said then took a sip of Megumi's barley tea.

"Is that so? She agreed to take that factory because she interested in using their product to her own dessert research. Nothing else." Haruki talked back, looked uninterested with the topic brought by Isshiki.

"You think so?"

Haruki looked at Isshiki who still had his eyes on him. But then their stare contest came to the end as Karen called Haruki suddenly.

"You can have all of it." She said as she placed the box in front of Haruki. A set of _matcha__11__, yuzu_ orange, and rosella bars. A kind of dairy product which suited Haruki's specialty dessert.

"Are you sure? You can't give them a good review if you gave it all to me." Haruki talked back. Actually, he will accepted it wholeheartedly as he was about looking for the unique ingredient in his new recipe, but he didn't want to take advantage of Karen's gift.

"I can ask you about it." Karen still in her intention of giving all of the 'gift' to Haruki.

An annoyed cross on Haruki's forehead as he heard that absurd solution came from the younger girl. "You can compare it than you tried it yourself, Ren."

Isshiki as well as Souma and friends looked at the two bickering of that simple thing in awe. They didn't want to interrupt as that scene was kind of entertaining in their eyes. Their spectacle should be ended as the doorbell got rung. Ibusaki being the one who went to the front door got back with a pack of books.

"Oh finally it came." Isshiki being the one who talked first as Ibusaki unpacked the books and distributed it to his friends. A handbook about the upcoming training camp for the freshmen of Toutsuki's high school division. Haruki who sat beside Isshiki didn't look interested with the said thing.

"You've gone through it too last year, aren't you, Ruki-_nii?"_ Karen asked without looking at Haruki but her attention was on the handbook itself.

Haruki eyed the handbook for a second, then got his attention back to the forgotten 'gift' in front of him. He took the _matcha_ bar and examined it. "They still made it lame as always." He paused as he put back the _matcha_ bar inside the box. But, out of his concern, all the eyes was set on him. When he took the _yuzu_ orange bar, he looked back at the curious looks of the freshmen in that room. "That training camp is no other than the first hell you all should do. Friendship and rapport training camp. That is what they say but in reality it's a cruel elimination training camp." Haruki got back to his own activity. He smelled the _yuzu_ orange bar then drowned into his own world.

"This is Toutsuki's competitive education, as the headmaster himself would say, the 'jewel' selection has genuinely begun." Isshiki continued Haruki's words then he sipped his tea. "Just like Ki-kun has said, it's truly a hell training, even in my generation there were so many of them who got dropped out every day."

"How many of you who got back finally?" Karen asked uninterested as she took the rosella bar when Haruki was about to take it.

"Uhm... about half of the previous sum."

The room turned into chaos as Megumi got trembled then collapse once she heard the number of them who survived the previous year. Daigo and Shouji was shouting out like crazy, Ryouko looked a bit anxious while Ibusaki looked plain as usual. Marui seemed deep in thought, and Souma looked unperturbed at all. He mumbled some unnecessary things about the schedule, etc.

"Half will survive, right? Then we just have to be in that half." Souma said out of the blue, but strangely it lighted up the fire of spirit in his friends. Isshiki smiled when he heard that confident speech came from the newest member of the dorm.

"I'm confident too. That's all the students in the Polar Star Dorm will come back here smiling and complete. Leave the housesitting to Fumio-san and me."

Some loud cheers filled up that room but both Haruki and Karen whom actually the outsider can't helped but smiling back. Haruki brought the box and whispered something to Karen, and then the two headed to the kitchen to make something.

Both Karen and Haruki left the Polar Star Dormitory when the sun is about to set at the west. Along the way back to Nakiri Mansion, not a word got spoken between them as they rode their bike in silent.

"Are you alright? You know, I can't help you in that training camp." Haruki started melting the silence between the two.

"Ah... all the things I should do is just cooking, right? All I need to do is build up my stamina so I won't collapse in the middle of class."

**=================== Dish. 05 – The Upcoming Storm [part.02] ==================**


	7. Dish 06 - The Planned Re-match 1

At another place, far away from Toutsuki Academy

\- Kyoto –

Kyusei High School, Headmaster's Room

"It has been years since we participated in the Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival. You want to join it this year, Yuu?"

An old man around 70 years old asked when he examined the registration paper in front of him. He asked the one who proposed such a thing, a young man in his school uniform - a white-and-black shirt that is vertically striped with the top button undone, a loose maroon tie and black sleeveless cardigan alongside a pair of red - black plaid pants. He has a youthful, handsome face with a pair violet colored eyes with long lashes shadowed it. His handsome face got framed with chin-length yellowish platinum light blonde hair, except for some locks at the rear of his head that extend pass his waist. That male student already accompanied him in his office room since an hour ago, helping him in arranging several paperwork.

"Yes, Headmaster Kikuchi." That young man answered calmly.

"What's your intention?"

The young man was taken aback by that sudden question. The old headmaster still looked at him, with sharp gaze which will sent a shiver but not that young man. "Just having fun, nothing else." That young man answered with his smile.

A soft sigh came out from the old headmaster once he heard a ridiculous answer from his own grandson. He gave the said registration paper to the younger one after he put his stamp on it. "Make sure to bring back something else than your 'having fun' thing, Yuu."

The young man - Kikuchi Yuu - eyed the registration paper then looked back at his grandfather. "I will consider it, _Jii-sama_. Then, excuse me." Yuu bowed respectfully to the old headmaster then headed out of the room.

Once he got out of the room, Yuu folded the registration paper and put it inside his pants pocket. He walked slowly through the long, quiet corridor in Kyusei High School building that late afternoon. The spring wind blew his hair. He took something from his left pocket. A coffee candy. He put it inside his mouth as he stopped for a while. His violet colored eyes caught an interesting scene a bit far away from his current place. A pair of boy and girl, stood face to face under a big sakura tree. Both the teenage got shy to each other, the girl kept her sight on the ground. While the boy occasionally looked at the girl then to his surroundings, he seemed has a difficulty to speak out his feeling.

"What a youthful scene..." He muttered as he decided to continue his journey. Instead of taking a left turn, Yuu was walking straight to the stairs which led to the rooftop. Chilly wind swept his face soon after he opened the rooftop door. He walked to the iron fence and looked at the vast landscape of Kyusei High School from there. Almost all the classrooms had empty, it left only several students who spent their short free time in the practice room or club room. Yuu got another coffee candy as the previous one has finished. He ignored the continuous ring of his phone's notifications. It was when his phone got a call that made Yuu took out this phone from his pocket. His little sister called him, but he just eyed the screen without having any intention to answer the call. Thirty seconds after that, the call ended before it started, the phone got silent.

"Are you really too lazy to answer the phone call from your cute little sister, Yuu?"

The one who got reprimanded didn't turn around just to face the other one who just arrived there. Ishii Mutsuki, a third year student just like Kikuchi Yuu, but took different major. He has be friend with the violet eyed boy since middle school, and he's always got his temper shortened by Yuu's careless deeds.

"You've known how annoying she would be when I answer the call. She never let me rest..."

"Ah... is that so?" Mutsuki replied as he walked toward Yuu's place. His ash grey eyes looked at the empty vast yard down there from the rooftop. "As long as I know, there is one person whom more annoying than that cute Akari." He sent a short look at Yuu from the corner of his eye. But, the other party didn't catch his intention and just acted like his usual self. "Anyway, let's get back to the student council room. We still have so many things to deal with."

Mutsuki dragged Yuu by his hand, as the latter must didn't want to go back by his own will. It took them about five minutes till the two arrived at the student council's room. All the attention inside that room got shifted when the door got opened and revealed the two highest ranked members of Kyusei's student council. Kikuchi Yuu, the president of Kyusei's student council, and Ishii Mutsuki, the vice president.

"How long you wanted us to wait for you, _baka_ Yuu?!"

The petite girl threw her anger soon after her aqua blue eyes caught her half-brother's figure. She is Kikuchi Akari, the secretary of Kyusei's student council. The one who got asked didn't answer as he walked toward the other secretary girl. Yuu took out the folded registration paper from his pocket and handed it to the sophomore female student with glasses.

"You may send it to the festival's committee, Makoto." Yuu said calmly then headed to his work desk.

The girl - Hanazawa Makoto - who got the paper soon worked fast as she placed the said paper into an envelope then wrote something on it before she got up from her chair and asked for permission to go to the post service.

"Oh~ our Makoto is really reliable. Yuu-_kun,_ instead of letting her work under Akari-_chan,_ can you let me have her under my division?" Another female member of student council. Kondou Aki, the treasurer. It wasn't her first time asking that request to the student council's president, but she hasn't tired of doing the same thing over and over again. That request, of course got nothing from the president as he was so uninterested in that kind of unnecessary thing. But, that request made the hot pink haired treasurer got chilly glare from the other two members of student council. They were Kikuchi Akari, Makoto's teammate, and Kikuchi Kazuo, another treasurer.

"Of course I won't expel you from this division, Kazuo-_kun_. You're undoubtedly reliable too, but getting more member will bring our work got easier, right?" Aki told her reason to her team member, the younger Kikuchi boy who has got his attention back on the accounting papers on his desk.

"Whatever you say, Kondo _senpai._"

Mutsuki who watched the whole scene in silent just sighed. He has got enough about Kikuchi Yuu's careless deeds, and the thing that got his patient run out faster than usual was the other student council members who have the similar traits of the president himself. Why he has to be stuck between those strange figures?

"Yuu, what will you do with that Kanto festival? You barely asked Makoto to send the registration paper. The festival just a week away from now, and you haven't formed the team for that event. Seriously, are you sure thinking about that issue?"

"Of course I am. If not, I won't got stuck in the headmaster's room for damn an hour just to ask him to give his stamp over that registration paper." Yuu answered leisurely as he leaned on his chair, closed his eyes while savoring his favorite coffee candy. "You have got the place and time for the meeting, Akari?" Yuu asked the secretary girl, brought another topic of conversation.

"Yes." Akari answered shortly then walked toward Yuu's desk. She placed a board which a paper got attached on it. Yuu took it then read the paper swiftly.

"Good. Make sure you informed it to them." Yuu gave the board back to Akari.

"I will, then excuse me." Akari got back to her work desk to take several paperwork then placed it on Yuu's desk with a loud thud. "Make sure you have signed all of this documents once I got back here."

The student council room got quiet in strange way as the two secretary girls has gone into their own business, the two treasurers got engrossed in their accounting documents, while the president started examining and signing the documents lied on his desk.

"It seems that you've had a plan about that festival thing, Yuu." Mutsuki broke the silence but his attention was on the document in his hand.

"Not really." Yuu answered without looked at the one whom asked as his eyes focused on reading the document. "Moreover, it's not my idea to begin with." Yuu added as his right hand signed one document to other, and his eyes did the scanning document role.

"But, to think that you've worked up to something which isn't come from your own will, it's really strange, Yuu_-nii-sama_." Kazuo put down his glasses as well as his pen then looked at the over busy student council's president. Mutsuki who were selecting his paperwork nodded, he agreed at Kazuo's words.

Yuu placed the document which once in his hand to the desk and gave both Mutsuki and Kazuo a death glare, asked for the two to drop the topic and focused on their own business. Those simple act was succeed in making both Mutsuki and Kazuo got back in their work. While Yuu himself, he took a short break as he leaned on his chair and closed his eyes. His mind drifted to old memory.

* * *

(Flashback)

_3 years ago..._

_95th National Pastry Chef Competition – Junior Division_

_"Oh, he is here."_

_"You're right."_

_"Is he took a wrong course? He should be in the traditional dish competition, isn't he?"_

_Yuu who has positioned himself in his workstation can't helped but sigh as he heard those murmurs kept buzzing like a broken record in his ears. His inner self wondered why such annoying teen chefs like them participated in the contest, they talked about others so lightly as if they have known the other party so well. The one who cause those murmurs was unfortunately got his workstation placed next to Yuu's. Yuu's violet colored eyes took a short look on the boy in traditional Japanese chef uniform, then he eyed his own white chef uniform. Maybe, if I dressed like I used to, they will talked about me like they talked about him?_

_"Oh, it seems today I was lucky."_

_Yuu looked at the boy next to his workstation. The boy looked back at him with his face adorned with smile. Despite those murmurs, he looked like unperturbed at all. The boy's red eyes gleamed as if he has seen a rarest thing in the world._

_"I'll definitely won over you." That boy spoke again with his forefinger pointed to Yuu, which made Yuu had a questioning look on his face. He tried to remember if he has met that boy with short green tosca colored hair. But, he have no memory about him._

_"Have we met before?"_

_"This is our first encounter. And, through this competition, I will show to them that the number one Japanese sweets chef is me – Kimura Haruki. So, I will won over you, Kikuchi Yuu!"_

_All the murmurs which previously talked about the boy whom no other than Kimura Haruki were dead down. The rest participant in that hall got their focus on the two teen Japanese sweets chefs. Unlike Kimura Haruki who has well-known about his ability, Kikuchi Yuu was a different story. Even though he has won countless pastry chef competitions, he kept his whereabouts in secret. People only knew his name, his specialty, no less no more. Even his picture was hard to be found._

_"Kimura Haruki, huh?" Yuu mumbled those name as he remembered something related to that name. Yuu has heard about the youngest son of Kimura House in Tokyo whom took Japanese sweets as his specialty. Yuu himself, has long curious about the said Kimura Haruki – the one who has titled as the rarest jewel in between traditional Japanese cuisine chefs, also... the closest person to his long desired girl. "I will remember your name." Yuu talked back as he faced Haruki properly, a small smirk on his lips when he decided to challenge the latter. "Let's see, if your words became true."_

_The competition that day has ended, with two Japanese sweets chefs as the winner of the top two spot. The second place was captured by Kimura Haruki, and the first place was owned by Kikuchi Yuu. It was when Yuu was about to get out of the hall, Haruki's voice stopped his step._

_"Next time, I will won over you." Yuu looked at Haruki who sent a sharp gaze toward him as he gripped his silver medal._

_Yuu didn't reply immediately as he just stood still in his place while his eyes bored to the boy a year younger than him. During the competition earlier, he has taken a short observation toward Haruki. The younger one has unique color in expressing Japanese sweets itself, put so much creativities in his dish. "How about you join our school? With those talent, you'll improved more there also... we can have match whenever you want." Yuu spoke out his opinion, offered not a bad idea._

_"Kyusei, huh? I'm glad to get your offer but I have to reject it. I've had my own place in Toutsuki. Also, I have a wish which is only will come true by being a Toutsuki student."_

_Yuu widened his eyes a bit as he heard that confident words. Such a frightening kid, he thought. Then, with a small smile, Yuu bid his goodbye. "Then, let's meet again, in our next competition."_

(Flashback End)

* * *

A loud knock on the desk brough Yuu back from his reverie. He looked at the one who has disturbed him and it was no other than his little sister, Kikuchi Akari.

"They have agreed to participate in that festival." Akari announced as she gave the president her agenda book. "They ask for your time tomorrow to discuss about the menu and stand decoration." She added.

Yuu read at the page which got opened in that agenda book in silent. "You chose those time because you've known about my schedule tomorrow, right?" Yuu gave the book back to its owner.

"Of course. That is the only free slot in your schedule tomorrow. You're... mind with it?"

Yuu hated it, when he heard his sister used her threatening tone, asked whoever heard it to comply with her words. "Of course not. Good work." The younger Kikuchi girl soon retreated from that place then went to her own desk. Yuu immediately straightened his posture as he wanted to finish all his paperwork sooner so he will get to rest sooner too. Between his focus on the documents in front of him, he remembered his old promise again. A promise to have a match with that Kimura guy. "I don't know if he still remembered that or not."


	8. Dish 06 - The Planned Re-match 2

A week later...

Toutsuki Resorts

A certain district in a certain prefecture, all of the first years of Toutsuki Academy's High School section set foot on the land that aspired to be like Mount Fuji and Ashinoko, and is well-known for being a high class area for villas and summer resorts. Yukihira Souma and the rest of Polar Star Dorm's residents has arrived at where the training camp will be held, Toutsuki Resort. In front of them, a big, tall, luxurious hotel stood up.

"As expected from a rich school. They even have a great hotel like this one." Souma said without looking away from the giant building in front of him.

"Toutsuki is the parent organization of all the hotels and ryokan of this area." Ibusaki continued with the well-known information.

Souma looked back at Ibusaki. "Heh... I see, nothing I hear surprises me anymore." He said it, but it was so opposite with his expression. Then he got back his attention to the luxurious hotel as well as his surroundings.

"Dozens of inns are managed by a brand named "Toutsuki Resort". There are a lot of cases of the academy's graduate finding employment on the cooking department of these resort. Only during this season, they don't accept guests and they're used for the training camp." Ibusaki kept on narrating the explanation, which is not only for Souma but to the rest of his dorm-mate too. "I've heard that on normal days, one night cost 80,000 yen." He finished with the shocking fact, which made Souma and friends got more surprised.

But then, Yoshino Yuki, being the ever cheerful member of Polar Star Dorm has transformed her shocked face into a dreamy face when she realized something amazing. "Eem, we're really staying here?! I'm getting excited!"

"If only we survived today's assignment." Ibusaki simple note crushed the happy mood of Yuki, also gave upcoming alarm to the rest of his friends.

"Ibusaki! You just whisper things that ruin the mood." Yuki sent a dislike look to the ever calm boy.

"I'm a realist. Look... we have to gather soon."

So, their little chat about Toutsuki Resort came into halt as they started moving, went inside the big hotel which gave them unforgettable experience. Once they have put their belonging into their assigned room, they got gathered in a large hall of the hotel. Being the part of the first year student, Nakiri Karen didn't give so much excitement into that training camp. She even didn't hide her bored look since the departure at Toutsuki Academy till they arrived at Toutsuki Resort. Thought about spending the whole week into cooking training already ruined her mood. With uninterested look, Karen run her sight all around the corner of the hall. There wasn't only one or two whom have their anxious gesture. It can't be helped, they hasn't known yet how many of them who will come back 'alive' after that training camp. But, among those anxious kids, Karen's eyes caught an exception, which only came from the one and only Yukihira Souma. From her place, Karen can saw that red haired boy even has a leisure talk with the said meat master girl.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Pay attention to the stage. I'm going to explain the outline of this training camp." The senior French cuisine instructor, Chapelle _Sensei,_ with his strict toned voice succeed in caught the attention of all the freshmen. "The friendship and rapport training lodging, it's scheduled to be 5 nights and 6 days. Every day you'll be given an assignment related to cooking. The content of these assignments vary every year."

Karen chose to sit leisurely on one of vacant chair near the corner of the hall. The long speech brought by Chapelle _Sensei_ still running. In conclusion, if the student's evaluation is below the standard given by the lecturer, they will got expelled. And to add more surprise, the judgment itself will be conducted by the invited guest lecturers. Almost all the student held their breath once the said invited lecturers came into their sight. One by one appeared then stood in lines on the stage, faced the freshmen with proud posture. Those invited lecturers are Toutsuki Academy's alumni. They are the geniuses that won through the one-digit passing rate.

"Hmmm... you, on the 9th line starting from the front, the boy with the scar on the eyebrow." One of the invited lecturers, the one who have coral pink hair, wore a glasses. His sudden calling made all the student paid their attention on the said boy. While the one who got called, Yukihira Souma, pointed himself with a questioned look on his face. "Oh, sorry. The one next to him." That man corrected. The boy next to Souma pointed himself as if to confirm. "That's right, you." That young chef voiced again. "You're expelled." He finished with the most unexpected line which made the student frozen. The one who got expelled even has his face went blank. "You may go home." The coral pink haired chef said, broke the frozen atmosphere there. "Your hairdressing product has a citrus smell that may overshadow the food's aroma. Being stylish is a must. If the person who makes food is out of fashion, the food won't have any sensuality. But, next time you should pick a scent-free hair liquid." That chef spoke his reason of expelling that said student calmly.

The student whom got expelled tried to argue, he can't accept that reason. "Wa-wait, expelled?! Just because of that..."

But he has no lucky in that, as the next sentence got spoken by the chef was succeed in shutting his mouth completely. "You can lose clients just because of that. Do you want to shut down my shop?!"  
The chill was spread all around the hall just because of that words. Karen who also became one of the spectator of that tragic scene just could feel pity for the expelled student. _For the first event in that training camp, he really looked stand out than the other. As expected of him - Shinomiya Kojirou - the owner also chef of French restaurant, Shino's._ Karen narrated inside her head. Karen also spotted some famous chefs behind those coral pink haired chef. The one with short, teal hair is Mizuhara Fuyumi from Italian restaurant - Ristorante F. The man with black hair and dressed in Japanese chef uniform is the owner of sushi restaurant - Ginza Hinowa, Sekimori Hitoshi.

"I might have been born to meet you. Don't you want to talk all night in my _auberge?"_ Then, out of sudden all the student's attention focused on the blonde haired chef which holding Megumi's hands with his gleaming eyes. He is Donato Gotouda from Auberge 'Tesoro'.

"Let go of her hand, Chef Gotouda." A female chef dressed in traditional Japanese cloth interrupted that blonde haired chef.

"Oh, Hinako~"

"I'm sorry, he made you have a scary experience." This time, the woman who got called Hinako hold Megumi's hands. "By the way, you're cute. You look very filling..." Hinako even caressed Megumi's cheek, made the blue haired girl got more flustered. That female chef is Inui Hinako, the owner of Japanese restaurant - Kirinoya.

"Hinako! Chapelle _Sensei_ is glaring at you! Come to the stage right now!" Another male voice butted in, with a bit teasing tone.

The student's attention got back to the stage as they spotted two chefs of Kimura six siblings being on the stage. The one who called Hinako is the younger from the two, Kimura Ikuya. While the older one also the oldest of Kimura siblings - Kimura Ichiya, just stood there in silent. And the one who stood in front of those famous chefs is a man with the most outstanding chef. He was the man that manages all of the Toutsuki Resort's cooking by himself. Being the one with graduation exam's highest score in the history, had rejected more than 800 offers from high class restaurants all around the country and chose his current position. That man is Doujima Gin, Toutsuki Resort general head chef and member of the board of directors.

"Welcome to Toutsuki Resort." Doujima Gin greeted all the audience in that hall once he got the mic from Chapelle _Sensei._ "All the alumni that gathered today are all chefs that have their own shops. For this night day of training camp, they will be treating you as if you were employees at their shops. Do you understand what this means?" Doujima got a short pause before announced the terrified fact to the student. "People whose work can't satisfy us, are fired." He continued with a hand motion over his neck. "As you could see, you may be forced to leave immediately depending on the lecturer's discretion. I wish you the best lucks!"  
The last part of Doujima's words didn't seem pleasing in Karen's ears. Little did she knows how hard worked under Doujima chef as she has experienced not only once, even just for a little advisory thing.  
"Start moving!" Doujima's voice rang all around the hall, commanded all the student to start going to their group for the first day's assignment.

* * *

"Ren!"

Karen who barely got up from the chair looked at the man who called her nickname just now. The second son of Kimura siblings run towards her place as he waved his hand and has his face full of smile.  
_"Hisashiburiii_... Ren." Kimura Ikuya greeted the jet-black haired girl with his never ending smile then ruffled her hair, his old habit whenever he met Karen.

_"Hisashiburi_, Iku-_nii."_ Karen greeted back as she tidied up her hair to its original shape. "Ichi-_nii_ too." She added once she spotted the older Kimura. The latter just nodded his head, his usual greet to Karen.

_"Okashii_... to see you without Haru." Ikuya spoke out as he came closer to Karen, put his left hand over Karen's shoulder as if she is Ikuya's sister.

"Then, you wish Ruki-_nii_ to be here as well, Iku-_nii?"_

"Of course not." Ikuya replied back as he fanned his hand over his face. "I agree to be a part of the invited guest here just because I won't judge Haru's dish in my class. You know how irritating him when he butted in between my lecture back then." Ikuya said the last sentence in whisper alike.

"Just how long you want to hold Ren-_kun,_ Ikuya?" Both Ikuya and Karen looked at Ichiya who have stoic look on his handsome face. "She needs to get going too or you want to take responsibility if she failed because of you?" Ichiya added, this time with a rather sharp look to his brother.

"Heh~ _ja,_ let's have a date tonight, right, Ren?"

"Just ignore him. Better you get going now, Ren-_kun._" Ichiya pulled his brother and asked the girl to go for her first assignment.

Each group has gathered in the training cooking classroom, already dressed in their chef uniform. The scene around the building where the first assignment got held are beautiful hills panorama, with the natural rivers and forest.

"Everyone is here, right?" A female voice rang all around that training kitchen, took all the attention from the student in that room to her. She is Inui Hinako. "For my assignment, I'll have you form pairs. I want you to be with your partner in Chapelle _Sensei's_ class. Each pair must go to their assigned kitchen." Hinako continued then the student in that room began moved from here and there, looking for their partner, except for Karen. She just stayed in her place. Just for an information, she has skipped Chapelle _Sensei's_ class on the first day of high school, so she didn't with whom she got partnered.

"It seems that we end up each other." A boy voice caught Karen's attention. "Please to have your guidance in this assignment, Ren." That boy added as he gave the rose gold eyed Nakiri girl his smile. A rare thing he did especially to his classmate.

"Ah... is that so? I think I'm the one who have to say those line, Kira-_kun._"

The room which previously noisy with the partner searching, got shifted with murmurs which talked about the two well-known chefs in that generation whom got ended up together.

"It's Hayama."

"That Hayama?"

"I never thought that he will be partnered with Karen-_san_."

"They will definitely get the highest score in this assignment."

_"Ne,_ Kira-_kun._ Don't wish too high to me in this assignment. As you have known our lecturer in this assignment, maybe she will asked us to cook a traditional dish." Karen spoke once she caught those annoying murmurs spread like uncontrollable wild grass grew in rainy season.

The boy - Hayama Akira, shuffled a laugh at Karen's warning. "That's go with you too, Ren. As you have known me, I'm not good in those stuff."

"But, this group is really interesting." Karen spoke without looked at the white haired boy.

Hayama Akira followed Karen's sight and found a small group in that room whom involved in the small quarrel. "Oh, that half Italian twin chefs, and... transfer student?" Akira stated, then looked at Karen who still looked so amused by those three, or maybe four. _"Ne,_ Ren. What about your opinion about that transfer student?"

"Interesting? Also... a bit mysterious." Karen answered then held her bang back using a pin. "You'll know it once you saw his dish."

Hayama who heard that words, didn't take so much credit about it. He just got interested with Karen's movement. Once the girl held her bang back, it was the sign that she will get ready to work for something. Then he looked at the lecturer who sat calmly on the couch which got placed in front of the workstations. "Oi, Ren. Why I got a bad intuition about this assignment out of sudden?"

"Ah... since the first place I stepped into this place, I have a bad feeling. Don't you think, this room is 'too spacious' for a cooking training?"

"Okay, then everyone... I'll be sitting here. So, if there's anything you don't understand about the assignment, go ahead and ask."

All the student have their confused look when they heard that. Chef Hinako just tore her snack and has had a tea set next to her.

"Heh? _Ano,_ Chef Inui, you haven't given any explanation yet..." One of the students asked, which made the female lecturer realized something she has forgotten.

"Ah... is that so? Then, I must explain! My assignment for today is... use the ingredients you can find here to make any Japanese cuisine main dish." Hinako said as she pointed the vacant steel table which placed near the clear windows. The youngsters got more confused with that statement, as they can't see any kind of the said 'ingredients' there.

"There aren't any ingredient avail-"

"But they are there..." Hinako cut the words spoken out by other student who tried to give a reason. Once again, Hinako pointed at the clear windows which showed the mountain type of panorama. "The splendorous nature, the clear stream goes by is a wonderful treasury of ingredients." Another confusing clue came from her, for some students. But for Karen, it's almost 75% she has understood the meaning behind Hinako's words. "The area that contains this building has been Toutsuki Academy's private land since ancient time, and it got surrounded by a fence. If you go past that fence, you're immediately disqualified." Hinako took a sip on her hot tea once she finished the first explanation. "You must gather ingredients inside this limited area and cook them. If you can make a dish that can satisfy me, you pass." Hinako said it with her smiley look and soft voice, as if she just told a lame joke to the students in front of her. "This room has seasonings, oil, and cookware. You can also freely use the tools like fishing rods that are inside the storehouse. The time limit is two hours. Well then, ready, set, go." Hinako clapped her hands, marked the race of the first assignment has started.

"Huuuh?! It's already started? I even can't tell it!"

"Fi-first, we have to investigate if we can fish-"

"Sweetfish! Sweetfish can just be grilled with salt."

"But, is it sweetfish season right now?"

"At any rate, we only have two hours."

"HURRY!"

Noisy footsteps like marching steps of soldiers got heard in all direction. Most of the students rushed to the storehouse to get the tools they needed.

"Let's have a match, Yukihira!" Those challenge got announced by one of the twin half-Italian chefs, Takumi Aldini. Only his brother - Isami Aldini, Souma, Megumi, Karen, Akira, and Hinako whom became the witnesses.

"A match, you say?" Souma asked back, with a bit surprised tone in his voice.

"Let's see who is better." Takumi made his challenge got clearer. "Between us. It was what I've planned before, but..." Takumi paused then turned around and faced other pair whom watched the show from the beginning in silent. "We got a 'best opponent' for the match in this assignment."

Souma followed Takumi's sight and found the said 'best opponent' which got mentioned by the blonde haired Aldini. Souma can't disagree to Takumi's call as Souma already has tasted Karen's cooking before, but then he took a brief look on Karen's partner. A boy with shoulder-length white hair and dark skin. He hasn't met that boy before, it was the first time encounter.

"It's really a rare occasion, as I want to challenge Yukihira Souma into a match, and you ended up in the same group as me, Nakiri Karen. I've promised you a match, if you didn't forget it, Nakiri Karen. Then, let's have a match... between the three of us, and see who is better." Takumi Aldini re-declared his challenge, this time not only to Souma but Karen too. The rose gold eyes got closed once its owner heard that challenge. Nakiri Karen, whom previously wished to spend those annoying training camp in peace began cursed in her mind. _It's such a ridiculous wish._


	9. Dish 07 - Concerto of Ideas and Creation

**First of all, thank you very much for reading this story from beginning till now. Thank you for leaving review, follow, and included this story into your favorite list. It is my first time write a anime/manga fan-fiction, so bear with it. I hope that you didn't get bored with this one as I make this story run like the original manga with several touch made by me. Leave your opinion by review this story.**

**Happy reading and have a good day.**

**-rionnaru-**

* * *

"It seems that we got an unexpected turn of event, Ren." Hayama said calmly, but Karen could detect the amused expression in his tone.

"Nah, it's just turned out to be your misfortune for paired up with me in this assignment, Kira-_kun._" Karen replied back when she noted that the blonde haired half Italian student already turned around and walked toward their lecturer from that assignment, Inui Hinako who barely sipped her tea.

"Chef Inui! I would like you to... make the final decision for this." Takumi started demanding a request to the female alumni of Toutsuki. "Which of our dishes is a true delicacy. Please, judge it impartially..."

"Eh... why? It's not related to the assignment, so I don't want to." Hinako abruptly cut off Takumi's words, which made the latter didn't know how to react back.

Not only Takumi who got quieted. The rest of remained students in that room got silent too. Takumi, being the one who suggested such an idea got his body trembled because of embarrassment also got his face burnt deep red. Souma who stood not far from the blonde haired student can't helped giving his speech.

"Hey, hey, what are you going to do about this? This is got awkward because you got too excited."

"Fufuhahahaha... so uncool. You are so uncool, _nii-chan..._ fufufuu!" A laughter burst out from the other Aldini as the bigger boy cover his own mouth to hold on to his laugh. Takumi who heard that immediately shot a death glare to his own twin brother.

"S-shut up, Isami! Don't you laugh at me too!"

Both Souma and Megumi whom barely knew that the blonde Aldini and the big male student whom still laughed his heart out are siblings couldn't hid their shocked face. While the other pair hadn't spoken out, as the jet-black haired girl has her chin supported by her hands on the steel desk of the workstation while the dark skinned boy next to her still in his calm demeanor.

"Anyway, Yukihira! I definitely won't lose to you! I'll make a dish that is better than yours!" Takumi got back on his spirit as he declared his resolution to the red head boy. Then he shifted his attention to Karen - Hayama pair. "It's also applied to you too, Nakiri Karen. Did you understand, Yukihira! Nakiri!"

"Hey, let's go already." Still in his laughter, Isami dragged his older brother out of that room to get their ingredient.

"What was that...?" Souma questioned himself as he saw the Aldini brothers already out of his sight.

"Souma-_kun_, we have to go too!" Megumi who kept herself quiet since the beginning voiced out, reminding her partner to their main issue.

"Ah, you're right Tadokoro."

* * *

The room got quiet and left Inui Hinako whom have her snack and tea, also Karen and Hayama whom still stayed at their assigned workstation. Hayama tied his white hair and tidied up his chef uniform, while Karen has her attention on the clear windows at the left side of the room. From there, she could see the students run in hurry, aimed for the same place. The stream. She knew it because of the tools they brought with, the fishing rod and bucket. Even for Souma – Megumi pair. Karen turned around then took the small notebook in her uniform pocket as well as the small pen.

"Should we go with fish too, Kira-_kun?"_ Karen asked as she opened up her notebook. She leaned on the workstation as she's waiting for Hayama's answer.

"If you looked for the simplest and easiest ingredient, it was the best choice. But, in the large area which surrounded this building, I think we would found something better than fish." Hayama gave Karen a short look when he noted that girl already wrote something on her notebook. "Also, if you took that Italian boy's challenge seriously, you should thought about anti-mainstream ingredient, Ren."

"Anti-mainstream ingredient, you say? In this kind of place and short given time, all we can hope is no other than 'ordinary' mountain type ingredient." Karen talked back as she tore the page once she finished wrote on it then handed the piece to Hayama. "It will took a bit long time to get our main ingredient, so I ask you to get and prepare all the things in this note."

Hayama read the note, from the first line till the last. He can't wish for another thing as Karen already detailed all the things which needed to be prepared by him. Even from that note, he didn't need to do the outdoor activity as most of his duty was to prepare the spice mix for their dish, and made something which Hayama presumed as miso soup. Only a single thing which became a big question in Hayama's mind. Their dish's main ingredient. "What kind of dish you want to make, Ren?"

The jet-black haired Nakiri didn't answer immediately as she started rummaging her utensils bag to find the proper knives to be used in her upcoming 'hunt'. "From the spice ingredient written on it, you must have imagined what will our dish ended up to, Kira-_kun._" Karen got out one knife which she usually used to skin her hunted small mammals. "Something warm, maybe a bit spicy, ordinary but unforgettable."

Hayama sighed as he closed his green lime colored eyes once he heard Karen's ambiguous answer. He shouldn't got surprised by that simple fact, even he has heard countlessly the same type sentence from that girl. Then Hayama read the note once again, to get a better understanding about his task. "Something warm and a bit spicy, we can get it from the chili and ginger. Ordinary, I note it from the simple pak choi, green beans, and miso soup you used in it. Unforgettable, you must referred it to our main ingredient." Hayama said unconsciously when he read the note more in detail. "Let's see, from all the ingredients in this note, we can use chicken, duck, even fish as the main ingredient. But those ingredients are ordinary. Don't tell me..."

"I leave the rest to you, Kira-_kun._"

Before Hayama can finished his words, Karen already dashed out of that place. Inside his head, Hayama questioned himself about how the jet-black haired Nakiri intended to get 'meat' as their dish's main ingredient in the short two hours given time. But then he diminished such a question as he realized just what kind of girl is his partner. So, he decided to start looking for the spices needed in the note. Hayama walked toward the big cabinets which lined up by the wall, and saw countless seasonings as well as preserved spices stored in it. Hayama took the dried red chili then smelled it. He shook his head slowly as its smell didn't please him. "It's too shallow, and it won't bring out the fresh-hunted meat's delicacy well." He commented as he moved to another section of the cabinets, took several ginger and smelled it. "It's not bad, but I need a fresh ginger to make more impact on the dish. The composition of the dish itself is simple, too simple to my taste actually. So we need to do something in its simplicity." Hayama muttered. Just now, Hayama admitted that the dish was simple, it concluded from its ingredients. But, he forgot one thing. The one whom made that recipe was Nakiri Karen, the surprising type chef whom often hid many things in her words. Hayama looked at the note again, hoped that he will found any kind of clue from it. He read one by one of the things got written on that small paper, but still found nothing.

"_Anti-mainstream ingredient, you say? In this kind of place and short given time, all we can hope is no other than 'ordinary' mountain type ingredient."_

Suddenly, Karen's comment got replayed which made Hayama realized something. Ordinary mountain type ingredient, it referred not only for the hunted-meat which being assigned to Nakiri Karen herself. It referred to the mountain type vegetable and spice plantation too. It must be Karen's reason for choosing those ingredients. Then, as she has left the task of looking for the vegetable and spice in Hayama's care, whom not familiar enough with forest-mountain things, Karen must had left the clue for Hayama. It was Hayama's thought.

"Wait." Hayama reminded himself as he remembered something from Karen's odd gesture before. "When Chef Inui explained about this assignment, she looked around this building. No. It would be true if she looked at the 'outside' around this building. When she asked me before too, she seems to draw some-" Hayama didn't continue his words as he took a look at the back of the note. Lucky! He found a simple, draw making map with a short explanation in it. "It seems that I will get better ingredients there." Hayama placed the note inside his chef uniform pocket, then took a jar filled with miso paste and placed it on his workstation. After that, he went to the storehouse to get a basket and dashed out to the vegetable and spice plantation just like in the map drawn by Karen.

* * *

At another place, still in Toutsuki Resort Area

Hisako walked carefully as once in a while she looked around at her surroundings to find edible ingredient to put into her basket. Two steps ahead her, the almighty Nakiri Erina walked with her solemn face. She let her long, honey blonde hair laid freely behind her back as her purple eyes looked at the evergreen scape which decorated almost all the part of that place. Their first assignment was with Chef Mizuhara Fuyumi, and that female alumni has asked Hisako and Erina, as well as the other first-year students in their group, to make an Italian dish with ingredient which spread in the large forest-mountain type environment which surrounded their training building. As most of the freshmen in their group decided to use fish as their main ingredient, Erina decided to use another kind of main ingredient in their upcoming dish. So, both Erina and Hisako took another route to find their main ingredient.

"Erina-_sama,_ I'm sorry for my impoliteness. May I ask you what kind of main ingredient will be used in this assigned dish?" Hisako asked for the first time since the two left the training building to look for their dish's ingredient.

"Chicken." Erina answered shortly but clearly, still having her sight over the thick greenery around them. "In this large area, we aren't only can use the natural-wild plants and animals which live here. Toutsuki also breed the chicken, duck, even quail. They built several kind of vegetable and spice plantation as well. If not, they won't set fence, right?"

Hisako listened to Erina's short explanation in silence. "That's right. Also, the lecturer won't confident enough to give us this kind of assignment if there wasn't any decent ingredient to use in this place."

"The question here is how we get that decent ingredient in this unfamiliar place. Even we have known about that fact, in this limited time we can't spend it carelessly." Erina spoke the truth. Even for herself, the heir of Nakiri family, she still unfamiliar with the forest-mountain area which surrounded the training building. She wasn't field type person, and she didn't has a good intuition in choosing the right way which led her and her companion to their aimed place. In this kind of situation, the one whom will be put in so much advantage is no other than her twin sister, Nakiri Karen. Since they're very young, the older Nakiri twin loved to go to the 'little forest' near Nakiri mansion. She always got back with her hunted animal, or anti-mainstream vegetable which previously looked inedible but turned into a delicious dish in the end. It wasn't a secret anymore for Nakiri family, as well as the ones whom close to Nakiri family, that Nakiri Karen isn't just good in making sweets, but she is undoubtedly good in wild-game styled dish too. Erina stopped when she found a small tomato farm, which made Hisako whom followed her stopped too. "It seems that we should pick them first then proceed to look for the chicken."

Just when both Erina and Hisako walked toward the tomato farm, they found another vegetable plantation next to it, as well as the spice plantation. Erina put a big amount of ripe tomato into their basket, while Hisako put any kind of spice which she found and got listed in the small note she brought with. Hisako got a bit surprised by the tomato in their basket. It seemed that Erina wasn't intended to cook a chicken dish, but a tomato dish.

"Ano, Erina-_sama_. Are you sure we need all of this tomato?"

"Of course. We need them to make a fresh tomato sauce." Erina answered shortly. "Good, you've got all the spices we needed, Hisako. Let's go to get the chicken."

"Hai, Erina-_sama_."

It was when they have got their main ingredient and got back to the training building that Hisako realized what kind of dish Nakiri Erina intended to make. _Pollo alla cacciatora_, a simple and traditional dish prepared with some little differences in almost all the regions of Italy. The chicken is jointed into pieces and quickly pan-fried, then slowly stewed in a tasty tomato sauce. As Nakiri Erina started pan-frying the chicken, Hisako started making the tomato sauce carefully.

Although from the outer look she looked calm, stayed in her elegant image as she's waiting for her chicken to be cooked perfectly, Erina can't stopped cursing inside her heart. She wanted to scream out, to crush every single thing in front of her. It included the chicken in the pan which still in the cooking process. Erina tried hard to erase her sister's influence inside her mind, but to no avail, she can't. The dish she prepared itself, was inspired by one of Karen's dish back then. _Pollo alla diavola_, a grilled chicken meat seasoned with strong cayenne pepper and served with a very spicy sauce. Erina still remembered well how her mouth felt like on fire once she took a taste on that dish. She felt like got burnt by Karen's wild cooking. The dish itself wasn't into her taste, but it lingered in Erina's memory in the strange way. Erina's mind never accepted such dish into her 'delicious' list, and has sworn to herself that she will definitely make that dish far better than the one made by Karen.

"Despite of your imperfect dish, why... I'm always got inspired by it..." Erina muttered as she got her grip on the pan tighter.

* * *

Karen kept walking as she hasn't found the right place to 'spy' over her prey. She barely set a trap for rabbit not far from the thick bushes at the hill next to the stream where the rest of the freshmen in her group had their 'fishing competition'. She has set the trap perfectly, camouflaged it with some dried tree branch as well as the dry-fallen leaves. Not to forget put the rabbit's favorite food into her trap so the said mammals could fell into her trap smoothly. All the things she needed to do is wait. It was when she saw a big rock not far from the place where she set her trap, she decided to take a short rest on that big rock. Made a dish from the ingredient in that large area, it wasn't a big deal for Karen. She has did that thing countless times back in Nakiri mansion, also in her holidays. She put her knives tool-box just next to her feet. From above the rock, she can saw the panic freshmen cursed out loud because they hadn't got a single fish. Some of them even looked like a total fool in Karen's eyes as they can't see the ingredient which they looked for even it 'shown' in front of them. When she saw that nerve-wrecking show, Karen realized what is the reason behind that assignment.

" When they faced the unfamiliar situation, their mind will got narrowed. They will act carelessly and made a wrong choice. To give this kind of assignment in the first day of training camp, Toutsuki is intended to expel short-minded type chefs." Karen narrated to herself. Just then, she didn't see Souma – Megumi pair as well as Aldini brothers in those group of freshmen by the stream. "I'm sure enough that Sou-_kun_ and Megu-_chan_ decided to look for fish as their main ingredient as well, based on the fishing rod and basket they brought earlier. Maybe, they chose another spot? Then, how about Aldini brothers?" Karen started mumbling random things as she let her brain stormed into various things related to the said half-Italian teen chefs. Her rose gold eyes scanned throughout the place where most of the freshmen were, but didn't find the Aldini twins. "Nah, for a prideful chef like him, he must looked for something else for their main ingredient."

Ting!

Just then the small bell which attached with the rope she used to set the trap rang, informed her that the rabbit already fell into her trap. Karen walked toward the place where she set her trap, then saw not only one. Four cute gray furred rabbits fell into that trap, ate the freshly harvested carrot while struggled to go out of the trap. Karen stayed still in her place, eyed the rabbits in silent. She sighed shortly, then took a knife she used to skin her hunted mammals. "I just need one of you, but... it will be my fault if I left the three of you injured like that."

* * *

"I'm glad... we could get some fish, Souma-_kun_." Megumi said with relief voice as she helped her partner by bringing the fishing rod. While the red haired boy brought the basket filled with their fish. Both of them were in their way back to the training building.

"You're right, Tadokoro. Let's go back to the..." Souma didn't continue his sentence as he met the Aldini brothers at the entrance door of the training building. "Judge it impartially..." Souma said it as if teasing the blonde haired Aldini which is succeed in making the latter got his face in deep red.

Once they entered the training kitchen, Takumi made a surprised face as almost all the student in that group brought the same type of main ingredient which was fish. "Hmph! You're using fish too? Good grief, all of you... cooking fish just because the theme is Japanese food, isn't your way of thinking too narrow?"

All the attention got sent to the older Aldini brothers after the said teen said those allusive sentence. Included Souma and Megumi whom just entered the kitchen. Some students whom previously busy with cleaning the fish came into halt too. Being one of those whom got insulted, Souma sent Takumi a sharp look before asked Takumi.

"What's with you?! Getting all cocky. Then, what are you..."

"Hmm... do you know what this is?" Takumi cut off Souma's question as he showed his main ingredient to Souma as well as the rest of first-year students there.

"It's _aigamo!"_

One of the students shouted out that name. Aigamo, a cross between a mallard and a domestic duck. Takumi could saw surprised looks on the face of the students, while he just showed his small smirk at those ridiculous showdown.

"There weren't just _aigamo._ There were rabbits and chicken too, you know? It's weird that no one even tried to search for them!" Takumi spoke again, told the 'narrow-minded' students another fact which got forgotten by them.

"Shit! So there was an option other than river fish..."

"But, we don't even know how she'll judge us..."

The kitchen fell into chaos once that fact got revealed. But, it didn't make the one whom cooked his miso soup at the end line of workstation to pay attention at the source of that commotion. He has expected that the half-Italian brothers will got back with different kind of main ingredient so it didn't surprise him. He just got a bit curious about the kind of dish they will made. Between his work of preparing the things Karen will needed, Hayama could heard Takumi Aldini started commanding his younger brother to assist him. Some gasps at the amazing skill displayed by the brothers. Hayama's nose immediately caught the fragrance of several seasons used by Takumi in his cooking.

"He's cooking like usual, precise and elegant. He also has an assistant whom support him greatly. As expected of them, Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini, the ones whom protected their shop from the kitchen of Trattoria Aldini." Hayama narrated to himself as he put down his small cup which he used to take a taste of his advanced miso soup. He let the flame of the stove got dimmed a bit as he got his attention on the half-Italian brothers whom had their attention solely on Souma – Megumi pair.

"You said that you 'don't plan to lose to some bunch that has never stood in front of clients', right? Say that after you've defeated me." Takumi seemed didn't tire of challenging the red haired boy. "Between Aldini and Yukihira... I'll show you which is better!"

"Sounds fun!"

A voice chirped just after Takumi's words, made all the students in that room froze, then looked at the one who stood by the door. She wore her amused look over her beautiful face. Her left hand brought a blue colored cool-box, while the right one brought her knives tool-box. She walked into that room as if nothing happened just now, then placed the blue cool-box on the workstation placed at the most front-line then took out a clean, complete skinned, medium sized rabbit from that cool-box, which made most of the students got their jaw dropped. It was between shock and disbelief. The popular, simple-loving, and sweets freak Nakiri Karen, brought back a finely hunted mammals meat.

"It just makes that clear..." Karen stopped just right in front of Takumi. "There is no reason for me to involve in your challenge, Tak-_kun_."

"Nakiri... what are you..."

"Am I wrong?" Karen cut Takumi's question before it got completed. "Since the first place, the challenge is between Aldini and Yukihira, right? A challenge between 'pro', I assume? So, there's no place for a mere student like me to get into it." Karen patted Takumi's right shoulder as she whispered another words. "Save your energy to challenge me in another time, Tak-_kun_."

Takumi got speechless while saw Karen left him and walked toward her partner whom already waiting in their assigned workstation. With his rage kept raising inside his heart, Takumi got back to his workstation and worked at his unfinished business. While Souma, he didn't know how to comment at the sudden turn of event in front of his eyes.

"R... Ren-_san_ is amazing. How could she got that rabbit in that short time?" Megumi commented with a low frequency voice of hers. Her gleaming honey colored eyes caught every single thing did by Karen in her workstation without a pause. It was Megumi's first time saw the older Nakiri twins cooking another thing than dessert. She looked at the jet-black haired girl in awe as the latter cut the rabbit meat into pieces without any difficulty.

"I thought she is beyond amazing, Tadokoro." Souma's word brought Megumi's attention back to her partner whom already stood by the most front-line workstation, looked at the blue cool-box which stayed on it. Megumi walked toward Souma's place, stood beside him then covered her mouth with both of her hands as her eyes saw three rabbits with the same size as the one which brought by Karen earlier, in that cool-box. "Huhuhu... just what kind of chef she is really? Nakiri Karen..."


	10. Dish 08 – That Simple Dish Spoke Many

**First thing first... thank you for reading this story of mine, also follow and made this one as one of your favorite stories. I hope to get more review from you... readers... as for the closing of this chapter, I got that idea from the latest review given to the previous chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as the upcoming next chapter(s)...^o^**

**-rionnaru-**

* * *

"Ah... I'm almost forget it." Karen's movement got into halt as she remembered something, then sent her sight over the most-front line workstation where she placed the cool box earlier. _"Minna-san_, I've got more meat earlier. So, if you're not satisfied enough with your main ingredient, feel free to use that rabbit meat. Don't worry, I've got it cleaned and skinned." Karen's cheerful voice rang all around the room. But, none replied that announcement with the same excitement. As they already knew what kind of meat Karen had got. A wild rabbit meat. Even before they thought about the kind of dish they will created with that ingredient, they have to deal with the stink of the meat itself.

"Oh... such a generous student." Hinako commented. She casted a short look at the jet-black haired Nakiri whom got back into her work. Hinako has heard about the 'uncommon Nakiri girl' whom enrolled in Toutsuki. She also has known that the said girl's specialty is in dessert things. The nickname of 'uncommon Nakiri girl' was really suited the girl in common sense, that was what Hinako thought. As the rose gold eyed girl was the last one whom headed out to look for the main ingredient of her dish. Not to forget that she came back with the most outstanding ingredient among the students. Hinako wanted to watch over Nakiri Karen and her partner's work, but another pair already caught her attention. It came from the one whom asked her to be the judge between his little match with his friend.

More outstanding skill show from Aldini brothers got displayed as they showed their ability of using the unique Italian knife known as _mezzaluna._ The students, Chef Inui Hinako, as well as Souma-Megumi pair got drowned into the show. While Karen-Hayama pair still busy with their cooking preparation, but then both of them stopped their activity as the two wanted to see their instructor's reaction about Takumi-Isami's dish. Just like in a blink of eye, the dish created by Aldini brothers already got served in front of Chef Inui Hinako. Hinako's eyes gleamed in anticipation as her right hand gripped the chopsticks eagerly.

"So, both of you whom become the first one."

"Serve a dish in short time is the special characteristic of Italian cuisine." Takumi replied with a proud look emerged from his blue eyes as he brought the finished dish on his right hand.

"He's so fast!"

"Even though they have to prepare the _aigamo_ too!"

"They make it in less than an hour!"

Takumi placed the plate on the small table in front of Hinako. "Grilled _aigamo_ with green sauces. _Buon appetito!"_

Chef Inui Hinako took one slice of the meat with her chopsticks. Its fragrance immediately filled the room, made every one whom smelled it have a hard time to stay calm. Hinako took a bite of that meat, munched it in silent, as all the attention in that room focused on her. Several students even looked like they hold their breath as they waited for Hinako's comment about that dish. All the student can saw how Hinako's face grew redder the time she took bite of the meat. She looked like had got spelled under unspoken mantra which got hidden behind that dish. At the end, there was a satisfied cry came out from her lips.

"Hey! That green-colored paste sauce!" One of the spectators spoke out. "Isn't that... _salsa verde?!"_

"_Salsa verde_, it's a sauce made by mincing and mixing salted anchovy, Italian parsley, and other ingredients. It's one of the standard sauces of Italian cuisine." Karen narrated the explanation of the said green-colored paste sauce which got mentioned before.

"What are you thinking?!" Another angry shout showed up. "The theme is Japanese cuisine, you know?!"

'"If you do that, you're disqualified of cour-"

"No."

Hinako's simple word cut off the student's protest before it got completed, which made other students paid attention to their instructor. "For this sauce, they didn't use salted anchovy. They use salted sweet-fish entrails... _'uruka'_ as the main ingredient." The students faces gone blank as if they have heard foreign language for the first time. _"Uruka_ usually takes more than one week to prepare, but you improvised this?" Hinako asked the one whom served that dish.

"Yes." Takumi answered shortly but full of confident.

"Grilled _aigamo _meat with Japanese styled Italian sauce, huh? Takumi is really a brilliant one as he succeed in making those improvised dish in the short time." Hayama commented even though he didn't see the said dish directly, as he chose to stay at his workstation rather than came forward just like other students.

"At least, he's not just a big talk." Karen talked back, turned her body as well as her attention to her own workstation where she laid her precious ingredients on it. Even though she has her face looked so calm, almost expressionless, but inside her head she tried to figure out what kind of improvisation was made by that half Italian brothers. Hayama whom already too well-known with Karen's expression, can't help but drew a small smile over his lips.

"They washed the sweet-fish entrails with water then boiled it in sake for two minutes. Adding _mirin_, soy sauce, and salt, their moderate bitterness finished up an irresistibly rich improvised _uruka_." Hayama explained slowly, as if gave Karen the time to understand it step by step.

"Improvised _uruka_, you say?!" Another shocked question got shouted out. "To think that they can do that..."

"I think not only that." Karen stated another thing. "Tak-_kun _also change the ingredients of _salsa verde_ itself to give it Japanese styled flavor, right?" Karen asked her partner as if to make sure about her deduction.

Hayama smirked as he casts a look with Karen. "You're sharp as usual, Ren." He paused for a while as his hand started grabbing the green pak-choi he has got earlier. "Instead of using parsley, they minced and mixed perilla and spring onion which made the sauce has vivid green color and refreshing flavor. They turned the garlic which isn't much used in Japanese cuisine into _yuzukoshou_ to give it a Japanese styled flavor."

With a strong swing, Karen cut off the rabbit meat. "So, in conclusion... it's a Japanese styled _salsa verde_."

While the other students growled in anger and envy about the Aldini brothers ability of using the various mountain ingredients, Souma stayed still in his place. It wasn't Takumi's or Isami's talent which made him froze like a statue. He has predicted that the half-Italian boy has the ability more than average teen chef in that group. The ones whom made Souma surprised were the pair whom commented about Takumi-Isami's dish since the beginning till the end. They commented it in detail even though since in the first place they didn't take a close look when Takumi and Isami cooked the dish. Not only in detail. Along their long talk, not once Chef Inui Hinako corrected their words.

"What are they, really? A food detective?" Souma muttered as his golden eyes shoot a brief look at the pair whom already focused on their own work. _Takumi really wanted to challenge that pair?_ Souma asked himself.

"Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini pair, both of you passed!"

Hinako's announcement brought back Souma's attention to the front. He saw the brothers smiled proudly as they shouted out '_Grazie'_ in the same time.

"Now, Yukihira. Unlike Nakiri whom has started her cooking..." Takumi paused as he gave a short look on Karen-Hayama pair then looked at Souma. "It's seemed that you haven't started working. But, just what will you make, Yukihira?" Takumi asked the red haired boy in front of him.

"Ah... that's right. You two are having a match, right?" Hinako interrupted which made the two boys looked back at the female chef.

"It would be correct if 'the three' of us, Chef Inui." Takumi corrected as he pointed Karen-Hayama pair whom didn't pay attention at Takumi at all.

"_Ara_... it would be interesting. Then, if I can get a dish which tastier than the one made by Takumi-Isami pair, I will make an exception and value which one is better!"

Takumi's face gleamed in excitement as he heard that statement. Souma whom stood beside Takumi got the same effect as well, while Karen just let it passed. All her attention already poured on the rabbit meat in front of her.

"For the loser... they have to kneel in front of the winner, and said 'I lose' three times." Hinako said it with an innocent look as if she just told a rule of small game. But, that innocent look was so opposite with the look on both Souma's and Takumi's face which looked so shocked. "Ah, but you have not to do it, Tadokoro Megumi-san. You're too cute to do it." Hinako took one of Megumi's hands, caressed it, which made the blue haired girl trembled.

"_Ha... hai_."

"If you can make a dish which tastier than mine, then make it!" Takumi challenged Souma with the spirit which bigger than the previous one.

* * *

"They are really so noisy."

Hayama whom barely finished washing the green beans took a brief look over Takumi-Isami pair as well as Souma-Megumi pair. Then he took another ingredient to be processed. He cut the pak-choi and threw the unnecessary part of it, washed it then drained it next to the wash basin. While Karen, she already finished preparing the rabbit meat, then she placed two pans on the stove and filled it with the improvised miso soup, didn't forget about the grated ginger got added into it. At the first pan, Karen put the rabbit meat into it, added the chili rounds, and simmered the meat very gently. Meanwhile, Hayama cooked the green beans in the other pan. While waiting for the meat to get soften, Karen looked up from the pan to the source of the students' attention as sudden gasps filled that room. With a confident look on his face, Souma grabbed Hinako's tea snack and gave that snack to Takumi as he abruptly dashed out of the room followed by his partner, Megumi.

"Deep fry dish, huh?" Karen muttered then got her attention back to her cooking.

"In this kind of situation?" Hayama asked as he took the already cleaned pak-choi then added it into the pan with the green beans in it and simmered it.

Karen didn't reply immediately as she didn't expect that Hayama will hear her words just now. "Nah... he has fish as his main ingredient, and just now... he got the ingredient which will be used to substitute the flour, so he just needed the ingredient to glue the coating with the fish. As for Megu-_chan_..." Karen took a pause as she placed the serving bowl on their workstation. "Maybe she got asked to get the supplementary ingredients to make their dish got merrier."

Just at the same time, both Karen and Hayama turned off the stove where the pans stayed on top of it then lifted the ingredients inside the soup. Karen placed the well-cooked rabbit meat inside the serving bowl, then Hayama placed and arranged the vegetable over the meat. The next thing did by Karen was scattering the chopped coriander leaves and some chili rounds over the dish, then spooned some of the miso soup into the bowl. For the final touch of their dish, Karen squeezed the lime juice over the dish.

"It's really looked simple and ordinary." Hayama commented flatly as he took a look at their finished dish.

"That's right. But, certainly it will make her stop saying that sentences." Karen replied back while her hands arrange the bowl filled with the dish, soup spoon, and chopsticks on the tray she has prepared.

"It's tasted bad."

"Do it again."

In front of Karen and Hayama, almost all the students inside that room already gave up for finishing the assignment as their dish hasn't got approved by their instructor. Many of them laid on the floor, cried, frustrated even didn't have the strength to get up. It wasn't the only thing both Karen and Hayama saw. Hinako's bored face as she has ate countless roasted fish dishes. Also, Takumi's worried face as he grabbed tightly the tea snack which Souma gave to him earlier. He looked at the snack as well as to the clock continuously. The remained time was only twenty minutes and Souma together with his partner haven't got back to the training kitchen. Just when Karen stepped out from her workstation, the red haired boy and the blue haired girl appeared. In their hands, each brought a basket filled with eggs and mountain vegetables.

"Ah... the main star has back. Should we wait for them to finish their dish and let our dish got judged after them, Kira-_kun?"_ Karen asked without looked back at Hayama as her eyes already caught the funny show between Takumi and Souma.

Hayama sighed as he heard that question. "Do what you want, Ren."

Karen got taken aback by Hayama's reply then looked back at him. _"Hontou?!"_

"They won't take long time to finish theirs, right?"

* * *

15 minutes later...

"Please enjoy it!"

"Just like what you've predicted, Ren." Hayama commented.

Crush!

The crunchy sound came from the bite taken by Hinako got rang all around the room. Even when Hinako munched the fried fish, they still could hear its sound.

"It's amazing! The outer part is crunchy but the inner part is so soft. The fish's delicacy got enveloped finely by the coating and it didn't change the compactness of the flesh." Unlike when she tasted Takumi's dish, Hinako looked so cheerful when she ate Souma's dish. Surely, that dish has brought something different in it.

"I thought it's not only that."

Karen interrupted suddenly, joined the group of Chef Inui Hinako, Takumi-Isami pair, and Souma-Megumi pair which made they surprised, as well as Hayama whom only could stay clueless behind his workstation.

"Because of the kaki seed being used as the coat, you can taste the delicacy of its coat too. As for the additional, the soft sauce which made of _tamago no moto_, salt, and pepper. That sauce, will add the refreshing flavor so the oily flavor from the fish will vanish and create an elegant flavor." Karen explained in detail just like what Hayama did when Hinako tasted Takumi's dish.

"Woah... you've known till there, _Kuro_ Nakiri?!" Souma asked immediately once Karen finished up her explanation.

"You've had a good use of your partner's skill too, Sou-_kun_." Karen talked back as she pointed at the wild mountain vegetables which got fried and arranged beautifully next to the fried fish."Ah... to get that idea, you got it from _'Okakiage'_, right?"

"How?" Souma even couldn't continue his question as he already got surprised that Karen knew about his inspiration. He even thought that Karen was someone beyond normal high school girl.

"Don't be surprised like that, Sou-_kun_. I just... read too much things about cooking when I was little." Karen talked back with her innocent-typical smile which she usually showed.

_She's frightening._ That was Hinako's thought about Nakiri Karen as she watched the jet-black haired girl in silent. _She just watched the process of cooking, the kind of ingredients used in the cooking, and didn't take a taste of the food itself. But, she can judged the dish's delicacy so precisely._ Hinako has gave numerous assignments in Toutsuki's training camp, but it was her first time experiencing something like that. Takumi-Isami pair whom used their vast knowledge and experiences in cooking mountain type ingredient, while Souma-Megumi pair whom used their creativity to make a dish which haven't been thought by others. The last but not the least, it was about Karen-Hayama pair's dish which hasn't showed.

"Yukihira Souma, Tadokoro Megumi, you two passed!" Hinako announced which made the two clapped their hands in excitement.

"It's not much!"

"As expected. Then... I hope you didn't mind to have our dish as the closing dish in this assignment, Chef Inui."

Karen took a step forward then placed the tray full of the closed bowl completed with the soup spoon and chopsticks lied next to it. Hinako, Takumi, Isami, Souma, and Megumi looked at the closed bowl curiously as they already knew what kind of main ingredient used by Karen.

"If you all that curious about that dish, feel free to take it."

Hayama's sudden appearance made the two pairs looked back at him. On his hands, Hayama brought two tray full of the same closed bowl like the one presented to Chef Inui. Takumi, Isami, Souma, and Megumi, each of them got one bowl and at the same time they opened up the bowl. The fragrance of miso, ginger, and rabbit meat filled all around the room once the bowl got opened. Hinako stayed still while her eyes looked at the simple miso soup got served in front of her.

"Please dig in, while it's still warm."

They spooned the liquid just at the same time. Once they took a sip of it, they got transported into the open hot spring. They seemed relaxed as they submerged under the hot spring water.

"I only take a sip of the soup and the impact was so strong." Souma commented once he got back his consciousness. His golden eyes still got captivated by the miso soup which emerged the hot mist from it continuously. From the presentation of the dish, unlike Takumi's which looked elegant or his own dish which looked eye-catching, Souma found that Karen's dish was too simple. It was just like usual miso soup they usually have in the morning.

"How she combined the miso soup, rabbit meat broth, ginger, and chili flavor in this dish is really mysterious." Takumi mumbled while had his serious look over his blue eyes.

Inside her mind, Hinako agreed with Takumi's words just now. At first, making a dish from the wild rabbit meat was truly a hard task. The chef should found the suitable method to remove the stink of the meat itself, which is needed so much time and energy. Once Hinako tasted the liquid of the miso soup and didn't taste it stinky because of the meat, she concluded that Nakiri Karen has been familiar with that ingredient. Even that girl succeeded in taking out the meat's delicacy into the soup. Move on from the liquid, Hinako then took a look on the green vegetables which being used in the soup. Pak-choi and green beans. Not to mention about the rabbit meat which felt unfamiliar used in miso soup, even Hinako hasn't experienced about having both pak-choi and green beans got used in miso soup as well. Being curious about its taste, Hinako took one of so many green beans and ate it. Another unique taste filled her palate. The fresh, a bit sweet flavor of the bean blended well with the warm, a bit spicy flavor owned by the ginger. Then Hinako folded the pak-choi leaf with her chopsticks, simmered it in the miso soup and ate it. The sensation each time she munched the vegetable was alike when she ate Yukihira's dish. Each time she munched the said vegetable, she could taste the crunchy, juicy, fresh, and a bit sweet flavor from it.

"I taste something I can't explain from the pak-choi." Megumi commented for the first time once she swallowed a small portion of the pak-choi.

"Ah... that's... maybe because of Ren's preference of choosing the leaf of pak-choi used in this dish." Hayama talked back to Megumi's statement, but it was only got question looks from the group as the respond. "Choose the plant which got planted near the water sprayer and only use the first three leaves from the shoot. It was the short notification she has written on the note." Hayama explained further which made the group changed their attention from Hayama to Karen.

"I will explain later... after you taste all of the ingredients in our dish." Karen reasoned as she felt it was only wasted her energy to explain every little thing about her dish.

Just like Karen's advice, the group chose to take a taste of the rabbit meat which became the main star of the dish. The meat itself already got soften as their chopsticks can cut it easily. At the same time, they put the meat inside their mouth. Their eyes shot open once their tongue flooded by the strong umami flavor from the meat, the elegant-smooth flavor of miso and warm-spicy flavor from the ginger. Takumi grabbed his chopsticks tightly as if he would break it. While Souma can't give any comment about that dish.

_Both Nakiri Karen and her partner aren't only made the rabbit meat as the star of this dish. They cooked every single ingredient with precise, well-calculated method which made them could take out their ingredient's delicacy. Even they seemed like highlighted each ingredient, but they can balanced it perfectly. _

"Mind if I explained our dish, Chef Inui?" Karen asked, which made the group got their attention back at her. None of them replied to Karen's request, so she concluded that they didn't mind with her upcoming explanation. "First of all, I didn't have a real reason why I choose to make those dish itself."

"Huuuuuh?!"

Even Hayama whom became her partner didn't belief what he has heard just now.

"The rabbit meat, green beans, and pak-choi, I got it because of Kira-_kun_... I mean Hayama Akira's answer about my question earlier. He suggested me to get another ingredient which is anti-mainstream. Even for the green beans and pak-choi weren't mountain... I mean wild type vegetable which live in mountains, as in this place those vegetable got cultivated. But, as long as still in the place inside the fence, it didn't matter what kind of ingredient you used, right?"

"But, to choose those vegetables between many choices..." Souma interrupted.

"Because I'm curious about those combination." Karen replied immediately with her innocent look as well as cheerful voice. Another shocking truth about that dish which made the group's faces went blank. Chef Inui Hinako, Souma, Megumi, Hayama, Takumi, and Isami immediately concluded that Karen was making an experiment through that dish, in that assignment. "Nah... It was not like it was my first time making this dish. I've made it but with another ingredient, also... I'm really curious about how rabbit meat's taste once I put it into miso soup. There are also..."

The rest of Karen's self-talking got ignored by the group as they already drown into their own world behind her back. Souma, the one whom always curious about Nakiri Karen's knowledge already being eager when that jet-black haired girl said that she will explained about her dish. He already got blown up by her dish and wanted to hear her long-detailed explanation just like when she commented about his dish. But those wish got crushed immediately once he heard that simple, yet unexpected reason came out from her mouth. She did that experimental dish in the first time and succeed in making a delicious dish. At other hand, Megumi felt like a _déjavu._ She has experienced something like that, when she and her friends in Local Cuisine RS improved some old recipes. That Nakiri Karen always butted in and recommended something which previously looked impossible to make that recipe got better, but once it got tested... the result they got was a true, improved delicacy. While Takumi, he got angry for himself. Both of them were in the same age, but once he tasted Karen's dish, all his pride got crushed. The delicious taste of Karen's dish was so far away from his, just like the sky and earth. He got angry, as in his current state, he already got cocky, egotistic. Even their instructor hasn't announced the result of their little match, but Takumi already felt that he has defeated completely.

"Huhuhu... are you sure about your talking earlier, Nakiri Karen-_san?"_ Hinako asked, which made that girl stopped her self-talking and looked at her with questioned look in her rose gold eyes. "In my opinion, you chose those ingredients aren't mere of your curiosity. You've seen all the things happened in your surroundings, right? You saw, analyze, calculated, then pulled a conclusion which made you chose those ingredients."

"You are... talking too high about me, Chef Inui." Karen replied back. Actually she got a bit surprised when she heard her instructor will said those words.

"You chose the rabbit meat because you wanted me tasted another kind of flesh texture and flavor as you've predicted that I will ate so much fish flesh in this assignment. You also have predicted that many of your group mate will serve roasted or grilled fish dish, so you chose the green beans and pak-choi to give a refreshing taste as both of it had fresh, a bit sweet flavor in it. You added it with the warm-spicy ginger to create a unique taste. Not only that. You used ginger in it..." Hinako was unable to continue her comment as suddenly her phone rang. "_Moshi-moshi_ Shinomiya _senpai_." Hinako made a long distance between her ears and her phone once she heard the man whom called her shouted in the other line. "_Hai, hai_, I know." The phone call ended as fast as the call started. Hinako looked at the students in that room then announced that her assignment in that day already finished and commanded the students whom passed the assignment to go back to their bus as they will go back to the hotel.

"_Ano_, Chef Inui." Hayama interrupted as he got his hand up.

"Yes, Hayama-_kun?"_

"You haven't announced our result." He reminded the older one.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry. Nakiri Karen and Hayama Akira, of course you two passed."

"_Arigato gozaimasu!"_ Karen and Hayama said in the same time as both of them bowed their head to their instructor.

* * *

Inside the bus, Souma got seated just beside Hayama Akira, the one whom became Karen's partner. Both of them didn't exchange any kind of word. It was Souma whom became the one broke the silence between the two.

_"A... ano_, Hayama-_kun_, right?"

"What, Yukihira?" Hayama asked back but didn't look at Souma as he chose to close his eyes once he got into the bus.

"You seemed... has known Nakiri Karen for so long."

Hayama opened his eyes when he heard that statement. He looked at Souma from the edge of his eye. "You're really so curious about her?"

"Huh?! No, uhm... yes. Many things did by her made me got more curious about her."

"If you thought that she's a genius, then stop it."

Souma gave Hayama a questioned look, asking for the white haired boy to continue his words. But Souma's wish never got blissed as Hayama got his eyes closed again as he leaned on the seat, really ignored Souma whom seated next to him. Souma sighed then followed suit as he felt all of his muscles cried out and asked for a rest.

* * *

It won't be called as a hell training for nothing. Once all the students whom passed the first assignment gathered in one hall, they already got another instruction for another assignment. 50 portions of dinner set each student, finished in one hour time limit, served to the hungry looked university athletes whom 'unfortunately' passing by that place. The freshmen of Toutsuki Academy High School Division moved like robot, moved from here to there, spooned the rice and soup, grilled the meat, then served the beef steak dinner set in front of the countless food seeker which looked like a hungry giant monster.

Karen got out from the kitchen once her name got announced. She walked slowly as fatigue already fell after her fragile body. That day's assignment really tore down her energy till the last drop. Her sight began blurry each time she blinked her eyes. Making the nearby wall as her support, she stopped her step. In that long corridor she was alone. She was sure of it. But she began hearing some frightening whispers in her ears.

_"What are you doing, Karen?!"_

_ "Why are you stop moving your hands?! Don't you want to be as good as Erina?"_

_ "Keep cooking! You won't make any progress if you laid on the floor like this!"_

"S... stop... stop it... please..."

**============== Dish. 08 – That Simple Dish Spoke Many Things ===============**


	11. Dish 09-The Upcoming War to Unknown Chef

**Spoiler...**

**You will read many separate parts (maybe unrelated one after the other) in this chapter... I'm sorry T_T... too many ideas I wanted to write in this chapter so bear with it, please?**

**A (very) small information about Kyusei High School which I have mentioned at previous chapter (ch.6/ dish.5 part.2) and I let them appeared in this chapter so you all didn't forget about them ^_^**

**Please leave your review so I know your opinion about it and get more ideas for the next chapter(s). Please enjoy o**

-rionnaru-

* * *

Her breath got shortened and rapid. Her trembled legs can't supported her body which made her knelt down to the floor at the end. Buds of cold sweat moistened her temple. She felt something choked her neck.

...

"_What are you doing, Karen?!"_

_ "Why are you stop moving your hands?! Don't you want to be as good as Erina?"_

_ "Keep cooking! You won't make any progress if you laid on the floor like this!"_

...

"S... stop... stop it... please..."

...

"Ren-_chan?"_

"Ren-_chan?"_

"Ren-_chan?!"_

Karen opened her eyes once she heard that familiar voice called her name. She slowed down her rapid breath as her trembled mouth tried to call her savior's name.

"I... I... Iku... Iku-_nii_..."

That man – Kimura Ikuya – pulled the girl whom has been considered as his own sister into a hug. He caressed Karen's back, tried to calm the younger girl. He can felt Karen's trembled body in their hug. It was his first time seeing that ever cheerful girl trembled in terror like that.

Panic attack.

Ikuya has been told by his youngest sibling – Kimura Haruki – about that thing right before the training camp started. But Ikuya never thought that he will found his lovely Karen being in that state so soon. Even in the first day of training camp.

"It's alright, Ren-_chan_. Don't be afraid. I'm here." Ikuya let out a small relief sigh once he heard Karen's breath got back into rhythm. Her trembled body which once tensed already relaxed. Slowly, Ikuya released the hug and hold Karen's face, asked her to looked up at him. "You must be tired. Let's go to your room." Karen nodded her head as her reply. With the help of Ikuya, she stood up and slowly the two of them walked towards her room.

* * *

The next morning...

"Ah... I'm still sleepy..."

Yuuki whined as she walked together with Megumi and Ryoko. She grabbed Ryoko's left hand as her support while Megumi followed the two from behind. The trio were in their way to get their breakfast. Just like what have been told to them last night, that they should prepared their breakfast and dinner by themselves. Megumi and the rest of Polar Star Dorm residents decided to make their breakfast together just like their routine back in their dorm. The trio's step stopped when they spotted someone familiar whom busy choosing the raw ingredients inside the countless shelves.

"Karen-_san,_ good morning." Ryoko being the one whom greeted the jet-black haired Nakiri girl who barely took out a bunch of green onion and placed it inside her basket.

"Good morning..." Karen's reply got paused once Karen saw the three girls of Polar Star Dorm already stood beside her. _"Minna."_ She continued, or could be called as she completed. "It seems that you've planned on having breakfast together."

"_Hai._ We made turn with the boys too. You can join us, if you didn't mind." Ryoko replied back with her smile on her beautiful face.

"Eh... it seems good, then I..."

"Ren-_chan~_ let's have breakfast together~"

Karen hasn't finished her words, yet another girl interrupted. A white haired girl whom still close relative of Nakiri Karen. She walked towards Karen's place – alone, which is looked a bit odd in Karen's eyes as the latter always got followed by her aide.

"Alice." Karen greeted the one whom have invited her for having breakfast together.

"Let's go. I have asked Ryo to cook for us."

That girl – Nakiri Alice – grabbed Karen's hand and pulled the older Nakiri girl to follow her. Karen can't do nothing other than walked after Alice while motioning her mouth a 'sorry' to the trio. Along their way, Karen can't let go of her anxious feeling about the upcoming 'breakfast'. Having a breakfast with the white haired Nakiri Alice wasn't a bad idea. The thing which will be a bad idea is Alice's random plan. It was as if Karen's anxious feeling already got its answer once her rose gold eyes caught the other pair which got 'invited' in their breakfast. Nakiri Erina and her secretary, Arato Hisako. The two even didn't hide their surprised look when they saw Alice got back to that place with Karen.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu,_ Karen-_sama_." Hisako greeted the oldest Nakiri girl.

"O... _ohayo,_ Hisa-_chan._" Karen greeted the pink haired girl back then looked at her sister. "Erina too."

"Huhuhu... it will be our first breakfast together since..."

"Alice, I want you to make it fast as we should get ready for the morning assignment." Erina cut off Alice's cheerful speech which is not only made the albino girl got silent but made the atmosphere between the four turned chill too.

"_Mou~_ Erina, you always ruin my happy mood, huh?!" Alice talked back with a pouted lips.

"Here... the breakfast, _Ojou_." Kurokiba Ryo, Alice's aide appeared with freshly baked pancake on the plates he brought. With his lazy, sleepy look, he placed each plate on the dining table. He placed the first plate in front of Alice, then moved to place another plate in front of Erina and Hisako. "This one is special for Karen _Ojou._" He whispered before placing the last plate in front of Karen.

Karen looked at Ryo with a questioned look when she heard that unusual words from the latter. Then she looked at the pancake. Just an ordinary pancake, with... caramel sauce? _What's special with it?_ Karen questioned herself as she didn't find the pancake is different than any pancake she has been seen. It was when Karen took a better look on the other plate, which is served pancake with berries sauce on it. _So, that's what make it special?_ But to Karen's surprise, once she sliced the pancake, she found something came out of it. The gleaming, brown-gold colored sauce. _Ah... it must be his doing_. Karen stated it inside her mind as a man's face appeared in her mind, also understood the meaning behind 'special for Karen _Ojou'_ from Ryo earlier.

"This is your tea, Karen-_sama_."

Hisako's sudden voice brought Karen from her own world. A cup of herbal tea already served to her, placed next to her pancake. _"Arigatou_, Hisa-_chan._" Karen thanked the pink haired secretary girl together with a small smile on her lips.

Hisako smiled back as she got back to her seat. Before she continued her breakfast, she looked at Karen with a bit worry look in her eyes. Carefully, she asked the jet-black haired Nakiri. "Karen-_sama, ano._.."

"Yes?"

Hisako didn't know what kind of question she wanted to ask anymore when she saw Karen already looked back at her. Karen's happy and friendly look that morning didn't seem odd in Hisako's eyes. The Nakiri Karen in front of her was the same, usual Nakiri Karen she used to know. Hisako shook her head slowly as she wanted to shake off her bad intuition. "Nothing. I hope my tea can give you more energy for today, Karen_-sama._"

"Oh... thanks."

* * *

While from afar...

Kimura Ikuya kept his sight on the group of Nakiri girls, but his focus is no other than the oldest between the three Nakiris.

"You're worried too much, Ikuya. Look, they're civil toward each other." The older Kimura commented as he stood behind his younger brother. A cup of hot coffee in his right hand.

"Oh... seriously, _Nii-san_. You called that as 'civil'?!" Ikuya asked back when both of them saw the almighty Nakiri Erina had a quarrel with the white haired Nakiri Alice and the rest of the group just looked at it without any intention of stopping that small 'debate', including Karen.

"You see, Karen-_kun_ looked enjoying that debate." Ichiya commented again before sipped his coffee.

Ikuya let out a sigh when he heard his brother's talk. "It's just that Ren-_chan_ has no energy to join in or end it."

This time, it was Ichiya whom took a better look on Karen. Ikuya had told him about what have happened last night. For him, who didn't experience it directly, may had a doubt if that incident really happened as all he can saw now was no other than Karen's usual self. The usual calm Nakiri Karen with her beautiful morning smile.

"Then, all we can do now is pay more attention to her."

* * *

**2nd Day of Training Camp - morning assignment - 09.00 am**

The unexpected breakfast that morning little did ease her mind after having nightmare all night long. At the beginning, she thought that having a breakfast with her sister and her cousin was a bad idea, as she hasn't had breakfast together with them since long time ago. But then, Karen thought that it wasn't as bad as what she has imagined.

"Oh, _Kuro_ Nakiri! We're in the same group again."

Souma's sudden voice brought Karen from her own world. She saw the red haired boy followed by his dorm mate, Tadokoro Megumi. "Hmm... that's right. Good luck for you, Megu-_chan_ too."

All the students already stayed on their assigned workstation. On their workstation metal table, there was a piece of paper lied on it. A recipe piece.

"Good morning, everybody. I'm Shinomiya from 79th generation. In this assignment, I will be your instructor."

All the attention focused on the sole man whom stood in front of all the students there. He dressed in usual white colored chef uniform with a red tie. Some students at the back began murmuring in low voice once they knew who will be their instructor for that morning assignment. The one whom has 'fired' more than 30 students in the first day of training camp. Unlike the previous morning assignment when she got stayed at the farthest workstation, this time Karen got her workstation on the first line at the front. Once she spotted the coral pink haired chef stood there and introduced himself, Karen just can cursed about her bad luck for being in his class in the second day of training camp. The type of chef which Karen 'hate' the most.

Chef Shinomiya Kojirou.

"For this assignment, I want you all to make a dish based on one of my recipes. You must have got the _recette_, right?"

Karen took the recipe paper and read it. A Terrine recipe. But that terrine recipe was the most difficult one Karen ever seen. Not to mention about the main ingredient which is used in that recipe, but the preparation of each part which were needed so much energy and focus.

"It's the easiest recipe of my own, or do you want the other recipe?" That cocky chef announced as if mocking the students which started cursing that man. _The easiest? For a chef like him, it's no wonder. _

Karen just kept her cursing at the back of her head as she decided to take a better note of the terrine recipe in her hands. Terrine which is made by nine different vegetables. Each of the vegetable needed different preparation and cooking time. The flavor of one vegetable to other one should matched. The most difficult part of it was to unite each of the vegetable's flavor into a harmony.

"Also, for this assignment you won't make a team. It's individual task." Karen's head which previously has been lightened up by the caramel pancake, got back hurt when she heard the last part of Shinomiya's announcement. Actually, she hasn't got her energy back fully and to her misery, she has to do many things by herself. "Sharing information and helping each other is prohibited." Without she realized, Karen already balled her hands into fist as she heard so many rules in Shinomiya's class. "I have prepared all the vegetables there." Shinomiya continued as he pointed at the back of the kitchen. "And... an advice from me. It would be better if you thought that all the students here are your competitor." The atmosphere in that kitchen immediately turned chilly, just like the cold weather outside the building. "The time limit is three hours. Then, let's begin."

* * *

_"Kowai." _Karen muttered unconsciously when her eyes saw the chaos at the place where the various vegetables laid on. With a metal tray in their hand, they pushed each other without any intention of calming down. "They just need to take one vegetable to the other one then get back to their workstation, but why they looked like in the middle of war?"

With a heavy step, Karen got out from her workstation and intended to get her ingredient but stopped when she saw how dramatic Tadokoro Megumi got pushed away from the crowd.

"What are you doing here, Megu-_chan?_ It's not a place for you to lay down." Karen offered her right hand to the blue haired girl.

"Ren-_san._"

With the help from Karen, Megumi got up from the floor. The two girls stood side by side while looked at the never calmed down crowd in front of them.

"We... we should get the ingredients too, Ren-_san_." Megumi suggested the jet-black haired Nakiri girl when she spotted that the metal tray which is brought by the latter still empty just like hers.

"I want to get mine too, but look... even it looked so scary just to get a step forward from here."

Megumi can't disagree with that. Each post where the vegetable displayed was surrounded by countless egoist teens which only created an annoying chaos, and she didn't know when it will ended.

"Just being told that kind of provocation and they turned like that. What a simply, narrow-minded chef they are." Karen took another route which is followed by Megumi. "Let's get it then we start our cooking, right Megu-_chan?"_

_"Ha... hai."_

With a swift move, Karen slipped in between the crowd, got several cauliflowers. She chose the best one then placed it on her tray. She repeated that act for the other vegetables remained. Once she got all of the vegetables needed in the recipe, she got back to her workstation.

"Hey, that isn't written in the _recette_, right?" In the middle of her work, Karen heard someone talked. A boy next to her workstation.

"Oh, that's right." The other one replied.

"You two over there."

The two boys whom got called by their frightening instructor stopped their activity and paid their attention to the older man.

"Haven't I told you? Sharing information and helping each other is prohibited. Haven't I made it clear?"

_"Ano_... it wasn't like I..."

"That's right. He just told me about my mistake..."

"That is what you called it as helping each other. You are failed." Shinomiya pointed the front door of that training kitchen. "You two are fired."

Karen looked at the two students whom got fired with a pity look. Then she looked around that training kitchen. For someone like Yukihira Souma, that little commotion didn't make him lose his focus. But for the other, they began moving like robot. They turned into panic.

"It seems that those students are more interesting than your own work, Nakiri Karen."

Karen immediately looked at the one whom called her full name. The coral pink haired chef whom previously sat calmly on his chair already stood in front of Karen's workstation with his intimidating look.  
"It's not like that, Chef Shinomiya. It's just... I thought that the rule you put in this kitchen is a bit tough." Karen talked back with her calm yet confident voice. She even looked straight at Shinomiya's eyes without any hesitation.

That brave act was succeed in making almost all of the students there stopped their activity for a while just to see the rare, nerve-wrecking show between the famous Nakiri Karen and that frightening alumni. It included Souma and Megumi.

"Oh? You didn't like it?" Shinomiya asked the teenage girl in front of him with a smirk. He has countless times being the instructor in Toutsuki training camp, but it was the first time a student talked back to him with such a brave attitude. Not to forget that student is a girl.

"If you asked my honest answer, I really didn't like it. Even in the tiniest bit of it." Karen answered, then she continued before the male alumni in front of her spoke any kind of stingy words. "But... this is your kitchen, and we're just your employees. So, we should listened to every single command you give, right? I know it, so forgive me for my rude talk." Karen bowed to the older one before she continued her cooking.

Chef Shinomiya Kojirou, the one whom popular with his sharp and deadly speech, being frightened by almost every single person whom have met him, got dumbfounded by the sudden talk he had with the girl whom already got back into her work.

Nakiri Karen.

Shinomiya has been heard many talks about her but when he met her in person, the thing he wanted to do was grabbing her head tightly just like what he always did to his annoying junior - Inui Hinako. Maybe he should put the girl named Nakiri Karen into his most hated girl list, beside that Mizuhara Fuyumi and Inui Hinako.

"I hope that you're not a big talk, Nakiri Karen. Speak with your dish."

Megumi almost fainted just hearing it, but not with Karen whom didn't take that treat as a danger.

* * *

While at the small doorway placed at the corner of that room, Kimura Ikuya whom hid behind Doujima Gin almost burst into a loud laugh when he saw that 'entertaining' show just now.

"I thought that you have something more important other than to spy over Shinomiya's class, Ikuya-_kun?"_ Doujima reminded the younger one whom has tailed him since in the beginning.

"Huhuhu... for that one... huhuhu... if you didn't forget it... huhuhu... my class for today is still at the afternoon, Doujima-_san_." Ikuya answered in between his laugh. "But seriously, Doujima-_san_. This is my first time I saw Kojirou got mad by a girl other than Hinako. Yah... it would be a very entertaining joke if I filmed that 'show' and showed it to Fuyumi and Hinako."

Doujima just shook his head in disbelief when he saw Ikuya's childish act. But, the unexpected 'show' he saw just now is truly... even Doujima himself got dumbfounded by the blunt attitude of that Nakiri girl. He even has been predicted that short tempered Shinomiya will fired Nakiri Karen immediately when she talked back like that. But to his surprise, that Shinomiya treated Nakiri Karen.

"Ah... I can't wait to see another entertaining show in that class."

* * *

At the same day, another place...

**Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival Venue - Kanagawa Prefecture**

"You must be kidding us, Yuu?!"

The one whom got shouted just covered his ears as well as closed his eyes. He has predicted that he will got scolded by his 'trusted' men, but the real thing was worse than his imagination.

"You asked all of us to join this festival as the representative of Kyusei... no, even Kansai region but not as the contestant. We are here... become the guest?"

The one whom got asked - Kikuchi Yuu - nodded his head as the answer. "Oh come on... if I told you the truth, you won't say yes to my request, right?" Yuu asked back to the one whom bombarded him questions before which is no other than his far relative - Ishikawa Touji. Yuu put his left hand over Touji's shoulder, tried to get Touji's trust again. "Just imagined it as... uhm... other version of our annual Spring Bazaar, hmm?"

Touji looked back at Yuu with a sharp, disbelief look which got replied by the infamous innocent look which is only owned by Kikuchi Yuu. With a heavy sigh, Touji shifted his attention from Yuu to his group which busily arranged their booth for the festival. "Move faster so we can deal with the other thing faster!"

Kikuchi Yuu whom got 'ignored' just can drew a small smile as he folded his hands over his chest. Not only his team which is in his sight. Since the second he stepped on that vast ground which became the venue of that festival, his violet eyes already swept all around that place. He was looking for a group of high school students with royal blue jacket as their identity. But till this second, he hasn't found them yet. He has made sure to remember each booth location of that festival. The one he was looking for placed two blocks away from Kyusei's booth. Since he hasn't seen a single student from that famous school, Yuu even questioned himself if there was any changes that slipped away from his sight.

"If you looked for Toutsuki, they will set their booth later... afternoon." A familiar - too familiar - voice reached out Yuu's ears. Then suddenly a hand lied on his shoulder. "They are still busy with their school activity." He added, then offered a small pouch to Yuu which is taken out by him.

"Did you hack their schedule?" Yuu asked back as his right hand took something from that small pouch. A coffee candy cube.

"Oh... I never did something improper like that, Yuu. Just say it... uhm... I got the information from my trusted informant."

"Ah... is that so?" Yuu commented shortly then put the coffee candy cube inside his mouth. "I'm really getting bored here. Let's go somewhere to kill the time, Chiaki."

That boy - Kikuchi Chiaki - let go of Yuu's shoulder and followed the other Kikuchi boy from behind. "Anything for you, Yuu."

* * *

**While at Toutsuki Academy…**

Haruki watched the last truck which brought their booth's installment left the gate of Local Cuisine RS building. That day's schedule of Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival is setting the booth and a meeting for discussing the preparation of the festival. The festival will started next day, run for five days in consecutive. Other than the booth instalation, the raw ingredients already prepared neatly and the hotel where the Local Cuisine RS members will stayed already booked.

"All the things we needed already settled up. There are still so many things we need to do when we got to the venue, Haruki-_kun_." Fujimaru, the president of Local Cuisine RS, reminded the youngest Kimura sibling then going back to the meeting room inside the Local Cuisine RS building.

"Yes, you're right." Haruki replied back as he followed the president boy from behind. The meeting room itself still filled with discussions about various things.

"This year, it will be a bit different... I thought." Inoue spoke when both Haruki and Fujimaru sat on their usual seat at their usual discussion spot. Haruki already glued his sight on the manual book of the festival.

"Eoh... last year, they didn't invite... no, it would be correct if last year they didn't get the guest to participate in the festival." Haruki replied as he flipped the pages of the manual book.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked back.

"I thought that you already know?" Haruki gave the vice president another question which made the girl got confused. "Kyusei... already being the prior guest for Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival every year. It just... they haven't taken part on it for years, and they got back participated the festival this year."

"How did you know it?"

Haruki sighed when he felt like being interrogated by the vice president. He chose to let that question passed as he didn't want to hear another questions related to it.

How did he knows it?

Actually Haruki could answer that question so easily. But his pride prohibited him for spilling the truth. Kyusei - more accurately Kyusei High School, Haruki has been taken a bit of interest about them. A high school which is the part of Kyusei Group, a business group which had their main basement at Kyoto and has run their business since years ago, at the same time as Toutsuki. Many people said that Kyusei High School is Toutsuki Academy at the west. But when Haruki read more about Kyusei High School, he can't agree with that old mindset. Kyusei High School is far different with Toutsuki Academy. Kyusei was so much gentler than Toutsuki, when it goes on the basic learning system. Rather than being expelled, the failed student of Kyusei got transferred to the other school which is recommended by Kyusei itself.

"Hey, Kimura-_kun?_ You haven't answered my question yet?!" Inoue's whining made other students looked at both of them with curious look. It included Fujimaru whom seated across them.

"What are you two discussing, huh?" The president boy asked.

"About Kyusei being this festival's prior guest. Do you know about it too, Fujimaru-_kun?"_ Inoue asked Fujimura with the same curiosity she had when she asked Haruki minutes ago.

"Just... a little bit. But, speaking of Kyusei. I never thought that they have a time for a small festival like this, not to forget that they participate in this festival not as a contestant but as a guest, which is..."

"How many 'money' they get in this festival, it won't got included in the competition. In other word, their participation in this festival is for free." Haruki continued for Fujimaru's sentence.

"Wait, small festival? You called Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival is a small fest, Fujimaru-kun?" Inoue commented back.

"For Kyusei's standard, it is. You must have known that Kyusei is worldwide known for their Spring Bazaar and Summer Festival, right?" Fujimaru brought another thing but still related to Kyusei High School. Inoue who heard it just nodded her head, agreed to the last part of Fujimaru's statement. "They always successfully hold big event in long period, gained so much bonus from it, not only money but business investment too."

"Nah... if they participated as contestant in this festival, it will definitely that we won't get the main prize." Haruki added with his honest answer.

Actually, about Kyusei's participation in this year's Kanto Traditional Cuisine Fest still became a big question in Haruki's mind. After their long absence in that festival, then suddenly they showed up. What is their reason?

"Then, we got lucky?"

"I can't called it as lucky." Haruki spoke with a bit stern in his voice, which made Fujimaru and Inoue paid their attention more to the green tosca haired boy. Haruki opened up the festival's manual book at certain page. "Look." Haruki pointed at certain part of the page which is the map printed on it. "Their booth is near ours. We should prepare another plan to surpass their selling or all of our customer will go to their booth."

"As expected of Kimura-_kun_." Another voice joined into their conversation. That voice owned by Iida Shunpei, the one whom in charge of making the product selling strategy. "I already thought the same thing once I know that Kyusei will participated in this festival. But I didn't know if my plan will succeed, as we haven't know how things will go on till we experienced it tomorrow." Iida spilled out his opinion. The other three nodded in agreement.

"So, it's all up to tomorrow."

* * *

**Got back to Toutsuki Resort - at certain training kitchen**

One by one got their dish served in front of their instructor. Many of them got 'failed' answer from that almighty young chef.

"Yukihira Souma." The red haired boy introduced himself when he served his Terrine to Shinomiya. The older one took a small bite on Souma's dish, then after several seconds later he gave his decision.

"You pass."

Souma blew a relief sigh once he heard that frightening chef said those word. With the tray still on his hands, Souma got back to his assigned workstation. He saw Megumi started platting her dish. It seems that he didn't need to worry about that girl. Then he changed his sight to the girl whom previously drew so many attention. Nakiri Karen. She still stood calmly over her workstation. Unlike the others whom served their dish right away when they had finished it, she just stayed on her workstation. Watching each student got evaluated by their instructor, even though she has finished her dish. What's inside her mind? Those question, Souma really wanted to know its answer. Since the first time Souma knew about the girl named Nakiri Karen, he can't helped but questioned himself about her. She always surprised him. He never found someone as mysterious as her.

"Ta-Tadokoro Megumi."

Megumi's trembling voice brought Souma's attention away from the jet-black haired Nakiri girl. He got his attention on his dorm mate whom usually looked clumsy in everything she did.

Shinomiya sliced the Terrine served by Megumi then took it and ate it. He took several seconds to digest the taste of that dish, then he leaned on his chair. With his lazy look, he announced his decision.  
"Tadokoro Megumi. You're fired."

Megumi's face turned pale once she heard that announcement. Her hands which holding the tray trembled. She hasn't belief it. She has put all of her effort in that dish, and Shinomiya just said that her dish was failed. A sudden tap on her shoulder magically made her body stopped trembling. She looked at her left side. "Re-Ren-_san?"_

"Can you wait for a moment? I'll figure something out of it." Karen tried to assure the blue haired girl whom already in the brim of tears. Megumi nodded her head slowly then took two steps backward from her place.

"You're the last one, Nakiri Karen." Shinomiya stated with uninterested tone in his voice. "You've finished your dish minutes ago, why you choose to serve your dish now?"

"It has become my old habit... to take the last evaluation as mine. You mind with it, Chef Shinomiya?"

Again, with brave act, Karen talked back to Shinomiya.

"No. Not really."

"But, Chef Shinomiya. Can I ask you something before you taste my dish?" Instead of offering her dish to her instructor, Karen put her dish on the small table near Shinomiya's chair.

"Go on."

"Why are you kept saying their dish is failed without telling them the reason behind their failed dish?"

Shinomiya didn't answer it immediately. He didn't predict such a question got asked to him, as he didn't get asked that kind of question for long time. Usually people just took his words right away without questioned it back.

"Did they ask it? It would be a different story if they have asked me that, just like what you've done now."

This time, Karen whom got taken aback by Shinomiya's words. For that thing, she agreed with him.

"Is there any other question, Nakiri Karen?"

"Then... can you tell us, why Tadokoro Megumi's dish is failed?"

Shinomiya almost grabbed Karen's head because he already got annoyed not only by Karen's questions but also by her strange act. Shinomiya even questioned himself, why that girl concerned about others so much rather than herself?

"It's because she used wine vinegar in her Terrine."

Karen turned to Megumi then took a small bite on her Terrine. Karen stayed in silent as she took a better taste of the flavor owned by Megumi's terrine. It was like what Shinomiya has told her.

"I thought that's nothing matter with her dish." Karen said once she faced Shinomiya again. "She used the wine vinegar which has bleaching effect to cover up the bad color of cauliflower. Not only that. It added the sweetness of the cauliflower itself. But, the sweetness of the vegetable and the sourness of the vinegar in this dish has balanced. So, what's wrong with it?"

Shinomiya rose up from his seat, gave Karen his intimidating stare which made every one saw it trembled in terror, but Karen. He hold the _recette _book high.

"Who says you can change the recipe? This menu is made so that you can enjoy the harmony created by the different flavor of each vegetable. In the _recette_, there isn't a step which allow you to add sour flavor. Tadokoro Megumi's terrine is a different dish, and the one whom make another dish is definitely failed." Shinomiya ended his longest speech that day. Still with his sharp stare, he looked down on Karen. "Have you satisfied with it?" He asked back with chilly tone as if made a final line to their 'conversation'.

"I can't agree with you."

Karen's eyes got wider when she heard that exclamation came from behind her, got spoken out by the least person she wished to engage in that 'conversation'. Shinomiya whom previously paid his attention to Karen, changed his attention to the red haired boy whom appeared out of sudden. He still remembered that boy. Yukihira Souma. One of the students whom has passed his assignment.

"That was inevitable. There were ingredients which its freshness had begun to decline mixed in there. Also, since in the first place, we're being treated as _senpai's_ employees, right? Then, the responsibility of the management of the ingredients should lie on you, Shinomiya _senpai_. Since you're the boss, isn't that your fault as a 'chef'?"

If she was in the 'normal' condition, Karen would be agreed to Souma as that boy has reasoned with that brave words in front of Chef Shinomiya Kojirou, out of people. But now, she just wished that the intense conversation will end up in peace.

Braaak!

And... Karen's wish will never came true as she saw that coral pink haired chef got back into his monster mode. It didn't surprise Karen, not a bit. She has predicted it, since the time she insulted the said chef about his tight rule in the kitchen earlier. Those cocky, prideful chef, will never accept an insult in his kitchen. Not from his employee, moreover from a mere student like them.

"You brat! Who do you think you're talking to? Huh?!"

**============== Dish.09 – The Upcoming War with Unknown Chef ============**


	12. Dish10-The Upcoming War to Unknown Chef

"You brat! Who do you think you're talking to? Huh?!"

Almost all the remained students in that room hold their breath after hearing that outburst of anger came from their instructor that morning. Except, Yukihira Souma and Nakiri Karen. Even he joined the 'conversation' between Karen and Shinomiya just several seconds ago, got the sudden angry shout from the older chef, he still had his calm, unperturbed look on his face. Karen whom saw it can't helped but wondering. _The boy named Yukihira Souma was someone beyond her imagination_.

"Just for your information as you seem didn't know about it."

Karen got her attention back to the older chef. He has got his 'calmness' back even it was so small, only they whom had sharp eyes could tell it.

"Those bad cauliflower got mixed there intentionally to make the chance of passing this assignment is smaller than it should be in the normal case." Shinomiya told a small secret in his assignment which made the student gasped in shock. It included Karen herself. But, she got surprised not about the fact Chef Shinomiya has told just now. It was the fact that Chef Shinomiya told them 'voluntarily' about his little secret in his assignment. As long as Karen knew about someone like Chef Shinomiya, they tended to keep their secret for themselves even it was just a small 'play'.

"Cauliflower has three weaknesses, easy to get oxidate – easy to get rotten – difficult to get cooked. You have to be careful when you process it." Shinomiya continued his speech, or it could be true to call it as continued his reason. "With that small set-up, I got failed them whom losing composure, careless, also whom late of getting the good ingredients."

"Just as I told you...! Tadokoro has used all of her ideas and efforts to make out those lateness..."

"I'm the chef here. There is none who can change my _recette!"_

Shinomiya cut off Souma's words immediately even before the latter can finished his. The atmosphere there got heavier after that, it felt suffocating. With the same intimidating stare which he gave to Karen a while ago, Shinomiya seemed didn't have an intention of letting Souma go so easily. He took approximately two seconds to adjust his glasses, then leaned closer to Souma with the same intimidating aura.

"Listen, employee... if you kept questioning me, with my authority as a chef... should I fire you too?"

If not because of Megumi's effort of holding Souma back, maybe the red head boy already threw his tantrum to the older chef. All the students, also Shinomiya himself, can saw that Souma's face was full of anger.

"What?!" Souma's hoarse voice rang all around the room.

"Souma-_kun_, it's alright! So-Souma-_kun_, you will get expelled too, so... please stop it..." Megumi's trembled voice interrupted. It was just a matter of time that the blue haired girl will burst into tears.

"Hah?! It's not the right time to say something like that!" Still, with anger in his voice, Souma still didn't want to accept Megumi's words which got heard stupid in his ears.

"It's alright, Souma-_kun_... I... I..."

Souma was about to shout another word but he got speechless soon after his golden eyes caught the forced smile on Megumi's red face. He let out a sigh as he got his body lessen a bit. While Karen whom stood just several steps away from the two had her eyes closed. Her head started spinning, as the situation in that room got worse. It was when she has decided to do something to make it up, the red head boy already took a step faster than her. Suddenly, she felt strange chill behind her neck.

"Excuse me, Shinomiya _Senpai_. One more thing, please." Souma said after arranged his breath regularly.

"What is it now, _Monsieur_ Yukihira? You want to complaint again?" Shinomiya asked back.

"No. More than a complaint, it's just a question."

That simple explanation made Shinomiya stayed on his place, while Karen and Megumi had their questioned look on their face.

"Does Toutsuki's rule also applies to alumni?"

"What do you mean?" For the second time, Shinomiya asked about the real question given by Souma.

_"Shokugeki."_

Those one word was succeed in making all the attention got focused on Souma. A word which sounded like a war declaration.

"If you lose in _Shokugeki_, can you take back about Tadokoro's expulsion?"

* * *

_Ah... I've messed up. _

It was what Karen's mind had whispered after she heard that brave yet stupid threat. Her tired rose-gold eyes looked at Shinomiya whom still hadn't given his reply about that _'Shokugeki'_ threat. In short glance, she can predicted what kind of reply that cocky chef will gave. _He will rejected it._

While at another place...

Still in his place – behind Doujima Gin's back – Kimura Ikuya had his amused look on his face. That 'little' commotion in Shinomiya's class was really entertaining. Moreover, the one who brought it up was no other than Nakiri Karen. Then, that transfer student just made it more interesting.

"_Ne,_ Doujima-_san_... who is that brave student? For a mere student to challenge a chef, moreover someone like Kojirou into a _Shokugeki_. He's really has a nerve."

"He's the only transfer student this year. So... now is up to Shinomiya's reply, right? It's getting interesting." Doujima Gin added.

Since he met Souma last evening, Doujima has sensed that the red head boy has different aura. Actually, he was waiting for another round of tense debate between Chef Shinomiya and Nakiri Karen. But, the thrilling threat given by that Yukihira boy to the almighty Shinomiya Kojirou wasn't bad either. Suddenly, a cunning thought appeared in his head.

Got back to Chef Shinomiya's class...

"_Shokugeki,_ huh? Ah... what a nostalgic word." Shinomiya commented after being silent several seconds ago.

The remained students which still in that room can't helped but murmured under their breath. Some of them were criticized how stupid that idea as a mere transfer student like Yukihira Souma challenge an alumni whom has titled as one of the monsters in culinary world.

"_Shokugeki_ between a student and an alumni, I never heard of it. But, for a _Shokugeki_, you need the agreement from both sides, right? Sorry, but I won't accept your challenge. No matter whatever you do, Tadokoro Megumi's expulsion is final."

"Hey, not that fast, Kojirou-_kun!"_

Two well-known alumni of Toutsuki joined the class. All eyes focused on them.

"It seems that something interesting is happened here, Shinomiya."

"Doujima-_san_...? And... Ikuya?"

* * *

At office.

"Why I should be here, Doujima-_san?"_ Karen asked the oldest one in that room. If Doujima gathered them in that room because of that _'Shokugeki'_ thing, then he shouldn't asked her too as that stupid 'challenge' was between Souma and Chef Shinomiya. Karen thought that it's unnecessary to call her too.

"Actually, I had seen the debate in Shinomiya's class since the beginning. Therefore, I need you to be here too as you're the one whom started it, Ren-_kun_." Doujima answered calmly.

_ So, it's how that happened?_

Even she has worked under Doujima Gin for some business about Toutsuki, but Karen hasn't known that man's nature so well yet. Doujima Gin, one of the men whom difficult to be read. He's so good in hiding his true intention and had so many cards under his sleeve. Who knows, what he had planned based on her debate with Chef Shinomiya, all Karen could do is just waited.

"Ehm... this Terrine, it's not bad." Another alumni – Kimura Ikuya – commented after he ate a little bite of Megumi's Terrine. "If it was me, obviously I'll let her passed the assignment." Ikuya said again then ate another piece of that Terrine. Then he placed the fork and knife back to its place, walked towards Megumi. Out of the blue, Ikuya took Megumi's hands which made the blue haired girl surprised. "It's a pity that the chef isn't me but that stone-head Kojirou. _Kawaiso~ne_, our little Megumi..."

"Shut up, Ikuya!"

In the speed of light, Shinomiya already grabbed Ikuya's uniform collar which made the latter froze in his place. The coral pink haired chef already had his unfriendly aura all over his face. Admitted the defeat, Ikuya put his hands up.

"Chill down, please~ Kojirou-_kun_."

With a heavy sigh, Shinomiya let go of Ikuya then went to Doujima. "Doujima-_san_. I'm pretty sure that I have full authority about the assignment in my class."

"Of course, Shinomiya. It's not that I'm questioning about the content of the assignment or the criteria of your evaluation. But, at least she has tried whatever she could do to handle her 'unfortunate' situation, right?" Doujima spoke out his opinion calmly. "Don't you think, you should appreciate her effort?"

"Nope. Not like that." Shinomiya still with his words.

"How rude... Kojirou-_kun?_ I thought, we should appreciate her." Ikuya butted into the conversation.

"Uhm... it's a 50:50 then..." Doujima spoke after that with a suspicious stare he shared with Ikuya.

_ 50:50? How in the Earth Doujima-san can concluded it like that? He's really ignored our complaint, isn't he? _

Karen narrated those sentences inside her head.

"Then, it can't be helped. Unofficial _Shokugeki_. I'll take care of it, so just call it as usual cooking match. Because we still had the scheduled agenda in the training camp, I want you all to have the match after all of today's assignments finished." Doujima told all the people there the final decision he has made.

"Wait, Doujima-_san_. Why I should accept this stupid challenge..."

"Just accept it, Shinomiya!" Doujima cut off Shinomiya's words right away with intimidating look on his eyes. That threating command, was successfully made Shinomiya had no other choice than accepted that challenge.

_ All of us?_

Curse that stupid fatigue Karen had last night which made her has to process all of the words told by Doujima longer than it should be.

"Then... what about me, Doujima-_san?_ I thought that it's unnecessary to put me into their _Shokugeki_..."

"Haven't I told you before, Ren-_kun?"_ Another threatening words from Doujima. It was unusual for Doujima to have a serious look with Karen. "You're the one who has started all of this mess. Also, if I took a better memory, your dish hasn't been called as a success yet. Of course I didn't question about your skill in cooking but with all of your complaints in Shinomiya's class, I have to hold your evaluation. Your status is still lie between failed and passed. So, through this cooking match, I want you to show your true ability. Speak with your dish, you get it... Ren-_kun?"_

The last sentence given by Doujima, Karen really hated to hear that. Karen chose to stay silent as whatever she said, Doujima's mind won't change.

"Huh... alright. I'll accept the challenge like what _Monsieur_ Doujima has asked. So, about the consequence..." Shinomiya has his attention on the trio students there. "If one of you won, I'll take back that expulsion. But, if I won, all of you will expelled. It's... clear, right?" With that words, Shinomiya left that room.

"Alright. Yukihira, Tadokoro, and Ren-_kun_. After you finished your afternoon assignment, come to the hotel pavilion. Show us what you've got."

* * *

"Will you be alright, Ren-_chan?"_

Ikuya asked right before Karen headed towards her next class. She didn't answer that question immediately, only gave 'her brother' a lazy yet tired look through her rose-gold eyes. It was a stupid question, Ikuya knew it. When he took a better look on the younger one, he could see that Karen still looked a bit pale. The morning assignment given by Shinomiya was a bit difficult, yet she has to get involved in the cooking match later in the evening. The thought of Karen got that panic attack like last evening was the worst thing he ever wished.

"Maybe... yes? Don't you worry too much about it, Iku-_nii_. If it's not because of that 'accidental' _Shokugeki _threat, I have made it up cleanly."

Ikuya had his questioned look after he heard that answer came from Karen. "Don't tell me..."

This time, Karen whom had her questioned look on her face. "Do you think I'm willing to debate Chef Shinomiya without any preparation, Iku-_nii?"_

No words came from Ikuya's mouth as he decided to let it passed. That was true. The girl named Nakiri Karen was a girl who acted with so much calculations in her mind. She won't acted carelessly.

"So, that _Shokugeki_ thing, it's out of your calculation, then?"

Karen let out a heavy sigh before answered it. "Ah... even I have warned myself about his unexpected, random thought, yet I can't outrun his boldness."

Both Karen and Ikuya walked through the long, silent corridor, with uncertain thought inside their head. After the long silence between both of them, Ikuya decided to ask the question which troubled him since he saw that red haired boy's attitude.

"Say, Ren-_chan_. Why that boy... Yukihira-_kun_, right? Why he should challenge Kojirou, out of all people? I thought, he's too overreacted if it was just to save that girl. In the end, they are just fellow student."

Karen let that question sunk into her head, got processed for several seconds. The same question which previously got questioned by herself. "Isn't that question, also applies to me, Iku-_nii?_ You see, I have debated Chef Shinomiya about Tadokoro Megumi's dish too."

"How is that question also applies to you, Ren-_chan?_ Of course it's not. You did that thing, because you have your own reason, right? Since in the beginning of Kojirou's class, you've debated him. From that, I've already know that you hate that kind of chef to be your superior. But, in Yukihira's case... it's different. He did Kojirou's assignment peacefully. Then, when Kojirou told that girl that she's fired, he began acted like a rebel."

Karen didn't know that 'her brother' saw thoroughly over the 'show' in her morning assignment class. When he is in the serious mode, the man named Kimura Ikuya was looked cool. But, when it came to joke, that cool Kimura Ikuya has turned into the most idiot man ever alive. At some times, he became the man whom can be relied on, but in most times he became the most annoying man. No wonder that 1st seat Elite Ten of 79th generation – Shinomiya Kojirou – had a really bad relationship with this annoying 3rd seat Elite Ten of 79th generation – Kimura Ikuya.

"Why he challenged Chef Shinomiya, huh? I don't know the right answer for that question, Iku-_nii._ I just guess... maybe, he has acknowledge her. Because of that, he thought that the girl named Tadokoro Megumi isn't a person who should get expelled from Toutsuki."

* * *

Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival Venue - Kanagawa Prefecture

02.35 pm

Kimura Haruki chose to have a short walk around the fest venue as he thought that he was not a big help in decorating the fest booth. Without telling the president boy nor the vice president girl, he left the Local Cuisine RS's booth. There were so many people gathered in that place, some decorated the booth, some helped each other dropping their goods, some handed over flyer about their product, and others documented that event with their latest camera. Many well-known shops which participated in that fest, and only two famous schools to add in it. Toutsuki Academy and Kyusei High School. Speak about Kyusei High School, that elite school's booth got a very strategic position. It got placed in the main area, across the seven fountains circle which placed in the middle of main area. Two blocks away from theirs, was where Toutsuki Local Cuisine RS's booth stood on. Not as strategic as Kyusei's place, but it's not bad either. From that place, the customer still can enjoyed the fountain display, also all the panorama of the main area.

"Oh~ it's lucky to meet you here, _etto._.. Kimura Haruki, right?"

A voice called his name, made Haruki looked for that someone. A student, around his age or maybe one year older, dressed in... Kyusei's uniform. That student has a handsome feature, and he walked towards Haruki's place with a cup of drink in his right hand.

"You didn't remember me? We have met... uhm, two or three years ago... in a cooking competition."

That Kyusei student asked Haruki whom stayed silent since he called the latter a while ago. Haruki could see the change of expression on that male student, from happy to confusion.

"How can you ask someone like that, Yuu? You're not the only one that he met in that competition. Also, it has been years ago, right? He has met many kind of person, it's impossible that he will recognized you right away." Another male student dressed in the same uniform appeared, scolded the first one. He has a resemblance with the first one. "I'm sorry for his sudden greeting. I'm Kikuchi Chiaki and he's Kikuchi Yuu, we're from Kyusei High School." That boy introduced himself and the other Kyusei student.

"So, it's really you." Without realized, Haruki already blurt out that words.

"What?" Kikuchi Chiaki asked back, while the other Kikuchi had his questioned look on his handsome face.

"Ah... the Kikuchi Yuu I remembered was... a bit different than him." Haruki answered Chiaki's question just now, which made more questions appeared in both Kikuchi boys' head.

"Different?"

"_Etto._.. how to say it, he is a bit more into serious type..." Haruki didn't continue as his eyes saw both Kikuchi boys still had their confused look.

"Heh~ You should erase that kind of memory. Actually, he's not a serious type at all." Chiaki responded as he put his left hand over Yuu's shoulder. "So, what are you doing here, alone? If I remembered well, your team barely arrived. I thought, it's a bit rude to wander around doing nothing like this."

Haruki didn't answer it immediately.

"You've talked too much, Chiaki." Yuu suddenly took the initiative to talk between the other two, as he get out from Chiaki's grasp. Unlike earlier, the way Yuu said it was different. There was an unseen threat filled that words. After had a sip on his drink, Yuu looked straight to Haruki's red eyes. The same stare he gave to Haruki when they said goodbye three years ago. "Taking a stroll is a part of strategy too. Let's get back, I've got so many call from Akari. It's annoying."

With that words, Yuu left Haruki without giving any look back. Chiaki had no other choice than to follow the other Kikuchi boy. "See you tomorrow, Toutsuki student."

Haruki watched every step taken by both Kikuchi boys till the two were out of his sight. It was a tap on his left shoulder which made him got back, then he saw Fujimaru Kazuki – the president of Toutsuki Local Cuisine RS – already stood right behind him. But, Fujimaru's sight wasn't on him. He had his sight at the same spot Haruki had several seconds ago.

"You... looked get along with them, Haruki-_kun._"

"Ah, that Kyusei students? Not really. They are the one whom 'acted' getting along with me. Any problem?"

Fujimaru shook his head slowly. "To think that I'll see that uniform so close like this, moreover with those special badge... it seems that we have to work harder for tomorrow."

_ Special badge?_

Haruki barely remembered about that small additional fashion piece. The unusual vertical stripe white-and-black shirt of Kyusei uniform made it difficult to pay attention on the badge which attached on the left sleeve.

"I thought that you didn't take an interest in Kyusei High, Kazuki-_kun_." Haruki spoke out of the blue, looked at the president boy.

"At first, yes. But, recently I don't know why I did research about them. I saw one of the two earlier had a yellow badge, right? If I'm not mistaken, only them whom titled as the 'best student' who will wear that badge."

Haruki nodded, he also had heard of it. The best student with the badge on their uniform, automatically became the student council members. Kyusei Student Council, it was the 'Elite Ten' version of Kyusei High School. For Kyusei, to send one of their 'best' members into a small festival, that idea suddenly gave Haruki a bad intuition. What is Kyusei's plan of joining that festival?

* * *

At Kyusei High's Booth

"You're surely know how to make others mad at you, aren't you... _baka_ Yuu?!"

"Shut up, Akari."

All Kyusei students whom previously were busy arranging things here and there, Kyusei team's leader - Ishikawa Touji, Kikuchi Chiaki, even Kikuchi Akari herself, they got frozen in their own place once they heard sudden unfriendly answer from their student council president. Kikuchi Yuu started examining every inch of Kyusei's booth in silent.

"The customer's seat is too close to each other. The space between the entrance and the counter is too narrow." Yuu commented coldly, then he walked to the customer seat and sat on one of the spots. "The customer weren't here just to enjoy our dish." He pointed at the seven fountains circle across their booth. "There will be various attractions shown at that place. From my position, obviously I can't enjoy it wholeheartedly." He got up from his seat, then walked to the service counter. He asked the students whom supposed to be the 'chef' to demonstrate their service ability.

"You all should put more 'entertaining' show in your cooking. There will come the time when we face a long line of customers. While waiting for their ordered dish, you should interact with the customer closely. Don't focus on the dish only. Give your attention on the customer and their surroundings too." The longest comment he has given to the group. Then he walked toward Ishikawa Touji. "Make sure you and your team finish it before the sunset." Touji just nodded his head as the answer.

A sudden ring on Yuu's phone miraculously cut off the tensed atmosphere which surrounded them. Walked to another place as he answered the call, the rest of Kyusei students breathed out in relief. Except for Kikuchi Chiaki. Since the beginning of Yuu's evaluation, he looked calm, poker-faced as always. Being the one who had the most curious thought about Yuu's sudden seriousness, Touji came closer to Chiaki.

"Did something happen to him?" Touji asked Chiaki, referred the unusual demeanor of their student council president.

"Nothing 'special' happened to him. We just took a stroll like usual." Chiaki answered leisurely.

"Then, what about that sudden evaluation? I thought that he took this fest just for fun."

Chiaki chose to not answer that question. He gave Touji a lazy look of his, which made the latter questioned him back.

"What?"

"Mind if you asked that question to him rather than to me?"

With that objection, Chiaki left that place. He went to where Yuu disappeared seconds ago. Akari who watched the whole show decided to mind her own business. Actually, she has the same question as Touji's. Since the first time that fest got mentioned in the student council meeting, Akari already couldn't read what is in Yuu's mind. Kyusei has been absent for years in participating that fest, then out of sudden Yuu initiated that they should joined the fest this year. At first, he mentioned it as to have a fun out of Kyusei's environment. But when she looked at the staff list Yuu has asked, Akari knew that her half-brother didn't intend to just 'having fun' in that fest. The usual 'stroll' Chiaki had mentioned before, it was just another word of 'venue's inspection' did by Yuu. He has seen the fest venue thoroughly, with so much precision and possibility which will happened during the fest. Even on the outer look Kikuchi Yuu was like a careless type person, once he became the serious Kikuchi Yuu – no one wished to disregard his words.

"Since in the beginning, he's the most annoying man alive. How I wished that I didn't share the same bloodline with him..." Akari cursed under her breath as she clutched her uniform angrily.

* * *

At certain spot of Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival Venue

06.00 pm

It was like eternity just to find the platinum blonde haired Kikuchi boy. Once that boy was out of their eyes, he was like already got swallowed up by the Earth. Difficult to be found, that boy named Kikuchi Yuu always had his way of fleeing from their sight. So much alike his father – Kikuchi Shinichi – at least it was what their grandfather – Kikuchi Hideyoshi – has told Chiaki. He ruffled his own shoulder-length light blue hair in frustration. He has looking for the older Kikuchi boy for almost three hours but he hasn't seen his cousin yet. The sky got darker, so as the surroundings. Thanks to the black sweater Yuu wore, it made Chiaki got more difficulty in finding him. Once in a while, Chiaki looked at his phone. None of his call got answered by Yuu. Waiting for a call back from him was a big 'no' as that unique boy never answer a phone call if not from someone important such as his grandfather or businessmen related to Kyusei group. Such a bad boy, Chiaki noted about his dear cousin. Kikuchi Yuu, only being a good boy just in front of his grandfather.

"I thought that you have more energy than this, Chiaki."

A sudden cold drink got placed right on Chiaki's right cheek, which made him jumped in surprise. His turquoise eyes shown another shock as the one whom he's looking for hours stood right in front of him, holding two cans of cold drink.

"This time, I won." The violet eyed Kikuchi boy said as he offered one of the cold drink to his cousin whom had an annoyed look over his handsome face.

"You're testing me, Yuu?!"

"Who knows?"

Both the Kikuchi boys stayed in silent as they savored the cold taste of their drink. The street lamps got lighted up one after another. They sat on the single bench under a big tree not far from the fending machine where Yuu got the two cold drinks. In front of them, the vast festival venue scape spread out beautifully.

"They... got feared because of your sudden inspection earlier, you know?" Chiaki decided to be the first one whom broke the silence between the two. He looked his cousin from the edge of his eye. The latter still didn't intend to speak a single word out. "Isn't it just for fun, Yuu?"

"You think so?"

Chiaki looked at Yuu properly after heard Yuu's short question just now. He gave the latter a questioning look as he was asking for further explanation.

"I won't bring you out to test your latest 'child' if it was just for fun, Chiaki."

A bitter smile appeared on Chiaki's lips once he heard that revelation. "You're right."

"Didn't I tell you before? Just thought about this fest as another version of our annual Spring Bazaar. My goal of participating here is not just to become a guest. Even we've absent for years, the fest committee still had a nerve of inviting us."

Clink!

Yuu was succeed in throwing the can into the trash bin nearby. His violet eyes still stared on the fest venue which crowded by people arranged things there. "Get as many as customer in the whole festival days. In other word, dominating the festival as ours. At least, it was the best 'present' we can give to the host, right?"

Chiaki watched every step taken by Yuu in silence.

_So, it was his true intention? _

Despite of his calm, innocent look on his handsome face, Kikuchi Yuu is the most frightening student of Kyusei High. Especially about his possession over something. In between his small talks Chiaki had with their grandfather, the older man once told him that not a single of Kyusei's student council presidents whom as ambitious as Kikuchi Yuu.

"Then... all I can do is support you so that wish will came true, Yuu."


	13. Dish 11 - The Small Revelation

Toutsuki Villa – Lobby

6.00 pm

Erina enjoyed her free time peacefully as she stared at the evening sky through the clear window next to the chair where she seated on. Just several seconds before she decided to stay there, her purple eyes already scanned each corner of the lobby where countless 'remained' students gathered after they finished that day's assignments. Someone is missing. The one whom loved to doze off at the corner of the room, or at the place with the least human being. Since they got breakfast together this morning, not even a piece of her sister's hair seen by her. Erina couldn't call it as a worry over that missing one. She knew, that something is off of her sister this morning. Even though the latter had shown her smile like nothing is happened, but Erina knew that it was a lie. There was no glimmering eyes when the jet-black haired Nakiri girl had her caramel flavored pancake. As if Hisako could tell what's bothering Erina's mind, she was willingly went to Karen's room as well as the announcement board to check something even before Erina can prevented her.

"Erina-_sama_." Hisako's call brought Erina back from her reverie. The pink haired secretary girl bowed lightly to Erina as always. "Karen-_sama_ isn't in her room, nor her name got listed in the expulsion list or passing list." Hisako reported her founding right away. "It seemed... something has happened, Erina-_sama_."

Erina stayed silent even after hearing that report. Being the member of Nakiri family, Erina believed that her sister will passed every task given in the assignment easily. The latter got listed in the second place at the final evaluation at the end of the first day. Something has happened to that eccentric girl, but what?

"Erina-_sama?"_ Hisako called Erina as she didn't get any respond from her report earlier.

"Hisako, I..."

"Have you heard about it? About the intense debate in Chef Shinomiya's class this morning."

Several random student's words made Erina halted her own sentence. Chef Shinomiya's class has been popular with its tight rule as well as its hard evaluation, so the intense debate got mentioned by that random student suddenly made Erina put her attention into it.

"Ah... I heard that it was ended with _Shokugeki_, is that true?" Another student asked the first one.

Both Erina and Hisako just listened to each word spoken by that random students.

"Who knows? If I have a time machine, I didn't want to be in the same class as that two 'crazy' students." Another voice got heard, it differed from the first two.

"Hey, watch your mouth! Call Karen-_san_ as crazy student is a bit..."

Erina didn't hear the continuation of that sentence as she immediately left her seat when she heard her sister's name got mentioned. One thing Erina knew about her sister – that jet-black haired girl has gotten into a big trouble.

* * *

Toutsuki Villa's Pavilion – Basement Kitchen

Karen stopped her steps when she faced the dark pathway to the promised place where the _Shokugeki _will be held. Without she realized, her hands trembled. Her feet made a hazy move, were about to take a step back but halted when she heard someone called her name.

"Ren-_san?"_

It was Tadokoro Megumi, Karen knew it. Her sudden fear about the dark pathway ahead her made her head blank, unable to construct a word moreover a phrase to greet back the blue haired girl whom already stood several steps from her.

"Ren-_san, ano..._ I'm..."

"I'll hear it later, if you didn't mind with it, Megu-chan." Karen cut off Megumi's words even before it got finished. "Now, let's go there and finish this business as soon as possible, will we?"

Slowly, Karen walked downward to the basement kitchen, followed by Megumi and Souma at the end. Each step felt so heavy, her left hand glued to the nearby wall for support. Once the trio arrived at the kitchen, both Doujima and Shinomiya has stood by the vacant workstation.

"This place isn't used during the camp, so there is none will disturb us here." Doujima opened a small talk as the trio students stood face to face with both Doujima and Shinomiya. The next surprise for the three students as well as Shinomiya was the appearance of the other alumni. They are Mizuhara Fuyumi, Donato Gotouda, Sekimori Hitoshi, the tied Inui Hinako, and Kimura brothers – Ichiya and Ikuya.

"Eh?! Wh-why the alumni are here?" Megumi asked in surprise.

"I ask them to be the judge for this match. To be precise, just the three of them." Doujima answered, then pointed at Chef Mizuhara, Chef Donato, and Chef Sekimori. The tied Chef Inui pursed her lips in annoyed, unable to be the judge, while Kimura brothers just stayed silent watched every scene in front of them.

But, it was different with Kimura Ikuya. Since he arrived there, his eyes immediately focused on Karen. He has known that unofficial _Shokugeki_ had turned Karen's mood. At first, he has imagined that he will saw an annoyed look on Karen's face but to his surprise, he saw a different one. Anxiety. At least, that was what he has seen on Karen's face.

"An unofficial _Shokugeki_, huh? Moreover it's held in the middle of the camp, alumni versus student. I'm got curious about what will happened if Chapelle-_Sensei _knew about it." Chef Donato commented.

"Hmm... he will be furious." Chef Sekimori replied, shortly matter-of-factly.

"If we got found out, I'll run then said that it is Shinomiya's fault." Chef Mizuhara with her plain tone reasoned.

"I hear you, Mizuhara!" Shinomiya shouted out in annoyed at Chef Mizuhara's words.

Those commotion was really out of Karen's attention. Even she was in the middle of 'crowd', she felt like in the middle of empty place. She knew it, since the first place. The place where that cooking match got held has long untouched. It felt cold, and suddenly it reminded her of the same place back in Nakiri mansion years ago. Her hands which previously trembled had turned cold. She wanted to end that thing as soon as possible. She can't let them know about her panic attack. Not there, not in front of them.

"It's time to start. We will held a cooking match 2 versus 2!" Doujima announced, which made all the attention focused on him. All faces shown their questioning look after hearing the last part of his sentence. 2 versus 2? If they looked closely on the scene, there will be correct if it called as 3 versus 1. But, why 2 versus 2?

"Doujima-_san_, am I heard it correctly? 2 versus 2?" Shinomiya asked the older man, spoken out the majority question got thought of by them.

"You hear it correctly, Shinomiya." Doujima replied shortly, then he showed the main star of the cooking match that day. "This vegetables are the leftover from today's assignment. The theme is a dish using this ingredient. And... I will add the additional condition here." Doujima paused as he focused his sight over the four whom involved in that cooking match. He looked at the trio. "Tadokoro Megumi and Yukihira Souma, you two will be in the same team and the head chef will be you, Tadokoro Megumi."

Both Souma and Megumi had their surprised look all over their face.

"While you, Nakiri Karen, you will work under Shinomiya. Please, behave as a good sous chef." Doujima continued with another shocking news.

This time, Karen already got back to the real world as she heard that ridiculous mix-matching made by Doujima. She, worked under Chef Shinomiya as his assistant? Those announcement was no other than a mocking words to Karen's pride. Her hands which previously trembled and felt cold already balled into fists.

"Doujima-_san_, I thought that you're already knew the real reason behind my act, aren't you?" For the first time, Karen spoken out her opinion.

"Of course, Ren-_kun_."

"Then, why..."

"Since in the first place, you're against to this cooking match, I know it. But then, it seems that I have to tell you this, Ren-_kun_." With the same serious look he had given hours ago, Karen saw that serious type look for the second time that day, from the same man. "I made you to take part into this cooking match is to pay for your 'rudeness' to your lecturer this morning."

It seemed that not only Karen whom had objection about Doujima's arrangement. Shinomiya immediately had unfriendly aura once he heard that jet-black haired Nakiri will be his assistant. Has Doujima out of his mind? If that man already 'watched' the whole scene happened in his morning class, that man must had been known how he hated that type of student, right?

"Doujima-_san_, I..."

"Not you too, Shinomiya." Doujima's sudden interruption was succeed in making Shinomiya got silenced. Shinomiya was about to launch another words of his disagreement, but he didn't do it. After taking several seconds thinking about it, it seemed that whatever words he said won't change any better in that situation.

"Then... _Shokugeki,_ start!"

Doujima's sudden announcement made Shinomiya casted a look over the three students whom supposed to be 'his challenger'. The blue haired girl had her face pale, while the red head boy still couldn't get over of his shock state. The remained jet-black haired Nakiri stayed still in her place.

"I... have to be the head chef?" With her trembled voice, Megumi asked to Doujima as if to confirm his decision earlier.

"Yes. You have to choose your own recipe too. And Yukihira, you're only the supporting chef here." Doujima answered as well as made a clear task between Megumi and Souma.

"Doujima-_senpai!_ The one who make this _Shokugeki_ challenge is me, so why..."

"It's me who make this as a 'real' _Shokugeki_ which previously supposed to be nothing other than a mere kid's challenge." Doujima immediately cut off Souma's reasoning. "Moreover, I have to force you to accept the rule." He continued, which made Souma silent for a while. "Listen, Yukihira. If you won this _Shokugeki_ with your cooking and made Tadokoro survived, what will happened in the future?" Doujima gave Souma a question after he had a long speech since in the beginning. "That won't change a fact that she will always be a follower to another. It's not an exception that she will be dropped out in the next assignment. Then, should she got rescued by Yukihira again? Or maybe by someone else?"

Karen who also listened to each word spoken by Doujima already knew where Doujima will brought that conversation. It only brought into one conclusion.

"In Toutsuki, you have to show all of your competences you had." Doujima continued his speech, then he looked at Megumi who still had her face pale. "If you want to prove yourself that you're served to Toutsuki's purpose, then… starting tonight, this time, from this kitchen, you're the chef, Tadokoro Megumi."

"Doujima-_san_, I have decided what kind of dish I will make, so... can I start preparing it?"

Shinomiya's sudden announcement made the conversation came into the end. On his tray, Shinomiya has had several cabbages and other ingredients.

"Of course."

* * *

"Oh? I thought that you will make another 'show' here, Nakiri."

That was the first sentence got spoken out by Shinomiya to Karen once the latter joined him to his workstation. Karen didn't has an intention of replying back those unnecessary words. Of course, if she followed her own gut, she won't agree to that arrangement. She would challenge Shinomiya herself, if it was needed. But now, it wasn't the right time to act like that. Since her 'good' intention of helping Megumi already got messed before she can't prevented it.

"That thing and this thing are different matter, Chef Shinomiya." Karen spoke at the end, made Shinomiya put a little interest on her. "Our 'little' debate earlier was solely... based on my curiosity, nothing else. And now, I have to work under you as your sous chef... I just accept it because I don't want to make this problem got more complicated. In other word..." Karen paused for a while as she faced her 'head' chef properly, looked at him straight on his eyes. "I have no longer interested in having debate with someone like you, Chef Shinomiya. Of course, as a professional chef, I acknowledge your competence. Never for once, I questioned about your cooking skill."

Shinomiya almost burst into a green monster as he heard another 'cunning' speech given by the girl named Nakiri Karen. Who is she actually? For a mere – 16 years old girl, a first year high school student, she knew how to use the 'right' choice of words to be spoken in front of a tough man superior than her. Shinomiya won't admitted it. But deep down in his heart, he knew that both he and Karen are the same type. In case of cooking talent, both of them didn't question about other party's competence. What they despised is the other party's 'nature'.

"So, Chef Shinomiya... should we start now?"

Shinomiya smirked once he heard that suggestion came from his 'sous' chef. For paying up Karen's rudeness to him in their class this morning, Doujima set her to be his sous chef. It was Shinomiya's conclusion after listened to each clue given by Doujima. So, what kind of profit he will get with that arrangement?

"The chef in this place is me. You're the one who should listen to my words, girl."

For the second times she heard that authoritative words came from the same person in a day. Karen knew it, she should hold her anger. At least, till the cooking match ended. Set aside her annoyed mood, Karen took a flash look over the ingredients on Shinomiya's metal tray. So many kind of ingredients, and based on her previous experience executed Shinomiya's recipe, it was totally a headache.

"While I'm preparing for the savoy cabbage, I want you to prepare all the ingredients for the chicken breast farce." Shinomiya said as he took the main star of his upcoming dish. "Is that... clear?"

"_Oui_, Chef!"

* * *

While Shinomiya team already starting their work, Tadokoro team still did nothing. The blue haired girl – Tadokoro Megumi – still had her head blank, unable to decide what kind of thing she should do moreover for her partner. The thought of her had a match against Chef Shinomiya has threatening her to no end. Not only that. The number two talented chef in her generation – Nakiri Karen – got teamed up with that tough alumni, Souma's fate which lied in her hand, given Megumi another heavy pressure. Megumi has known too well about Shinomiya's background. To fight against the one whom owned a well-known restaurant in Paris with her own recipe, just had a thought about it was succeed in making her trembling continuously. In her panic state, Megumi kept chanting in her own mind, kept repeating the same word, again and again.

_ I have to stay calm._

She has to, but... her mind was empty, and she can't stopped trembling.

"Tadokoro!" Souma called out loud Megumi's name, was about to say something after that but got interrupted before it got spilled out.

"Just for your information, Yukihira. You can't change her recipe, because you're only a sous chef." Doujima reminded the red haired boy about the latter's position in that match. Souma who got reprimanded turning around to face Doujima. "You think that she is suitable to be here, in Toutsuki, right? If you didn't belief in her competence, get out from this match."

Souma didn't answer immediately. It wasn't like he didn't belief in Megumi's competence. He was sure that he was the one whom knew about Megumi's talent better than anyone else in that room. "No way that I'll get out from this match. I'm a chef too... and I won't get away from kitchen."

While doing her given task, once in a while Karen stole a look over her 'opponent team', it included the short conversation Souma had with Doujima just now. Deep in her heart, Karen had a pity over Megumi as the latter should face such an unexpected situation like that.

Plaaak!

The sudden hand-slap surprised almost all the human being in that room. The one behind those act was no other than Souma, tried to calm down the trembling Tadokoro Megumi. And strangely... it was a success.

"That's right. Now, stay calm and think carefully what kind of dish you want to make." Souma tried to encourage Megumi who slowly get back her soul.

"Bu-but... Chef Shinomiya will make a true French dish, you know? If I can't make a dish which can compete against it, Souma-_kun_ will got expelled..."

Karen agreed with Megumi's reason. Moreover, with Chef Shinomiya's current skill, even he just made a simple – traditional dish, he can modified it into a luxurious one.

"Tadokoro... my Dad has said, cooking is put all the things you have on the plate. Now, just forget about what kind of dish which will be made by our opponent." Souma gave another couraging words to his partner. "Don't think about unnecessary things. Just make a dish which represent you!"

If not because of the current situation, Karen must has been clapped her hands. That day, she got another surprise came from the boy named Yukihira Souma. That boy, Karen didn't know how he can be that calm even though he had been sent a challenge to an alumni, a well-known one, and still that steel-alike mind and confident. Not only that. He was able to calm his partner too.

"Oh? Does that cheap drama really interesting rather than your own work, Nakiri?"

_ Ah, that's right, Chef Shinomiya. He never tired of giving me surprise._

Karen just said it in her own mind.

"Eh? Didn't you enjoy it too, Chef Shinomiya? Since in the beginning, you kept following their moves through your sight, am I wrong?" Karen replied, didn't look back at Shinomiya but focused on her task in front of her.

Being Shinomiya's sous chef, if Karen could be honest to herself, she was lucky because she can learned so many things from that cocky chef but at the same time she regretted it too. Too many details which needed a high precision and too many things she needed to do, it was the thing she hated the most. Even just preparing for a traditional dish, she can't let her guard down even just for a second.

"Do you think so? Nah... your 'brave' act was a bit entertaining, I just can't wait to see it got crushed into pieces."

* * *

To put it in a simple word, Ikuya was like seeing two different worlds in front of him. The synchronized high school team – Tadokoro's team, and the high precise professional team – Shinomiya's team. In Tadokoro's team, Yukihira did his job greatly. He supported his partner without any unnecessary things, fasten up the pace of Megumi's cooking without failing his own work. He worked in efficient moves. While in Shinomiya's team, even in between both Shinomiya's and Karen's work got 'disturbed' by their own 'unnecessary' debate, but Ikuya can't deny that the teamwork in Shinomiya's team was a teamwork which he often saw in professional kitchen. It was really a surprising fact that Karen was able to prepare all the things needed by Shinomiya with the precise standard, at the right timing. It seemed that there was a non-verbal communication happened between the two.

"Time's up!" Doujima announced, and at the same time both teams already finished their dishes. "The judging will start by Shinomiya's dish. Please, serves it."

Shinomiya walked confidently with three plates on his hands, placed it in front of the judges. "Hmm?! Where's mine?" Chef Inui asked, like a child asking for their toys.

"Nope. You can ask Mizuhara's portion." Shinomiya replied with his annoyed tone.

Except for Karen, all the judges, Doujima Gin, Kimura brothers, and both Megumi and Souma already anticipated a luxurious dish – which maybe Shinomiya's specialty dish. But, their imagination got scattered once they saw the dish got served there.

_Chou Farci._ A traditional French dish which using the leftover meats or vegetables as the stuffing in cabbage, a dish which resembles cabbage roll in western region.

"Hmm... it was a dish which often got cooked by French people." For the first time, Kimura Ichiya spoke.

"Ah~ it was a bit disappointing. When he's actually can make something else better than this, right... Hinako?" Being 'the most annoying man' in Shinomiya's list, Kimura Ikuya commented.

"Hmm... that's right, such a disappointing dish, Shinomiya _Senpai._" Chef Inui added.

Both Ikuya and Chef Inui can't said another thing after that as both of them got a head-slam from that coral-pink haired chef.

"Let's have a taste over this."

All the judges started slicing the dish, then put the small portion of it into their mouth, munching it for several seconds and savored its taste.

"Delicious!"

The first comment about Shinomiya's dish. Karen whom never got excited in judging session didn't put more attention about it. Let her pinned bang like the previous style, as well as removed her apron, she drowned into her own world. During the cooking process earlier, she has seen all the steps did by Shinomiya with high precision. From all the ingredients she had prepared for the stuffing portion, she already can imagined how its taste. The soft mousse from the mixture of chicken breast meat, morel mushroom, asparagus, _foie gras_, butter, egg and fresh cream. That mousse can be melted immediately once it got savored. But, it was the savoy cabbage which caught her attention the most. Savoy cabbage is the cabbage which has its unique leaf's fragrance when it still raw and will produce a sweet odor once it got heated. Of course she still remembered correctly each step Shinomiya did when he prepared that savoy cabbage. _Blanchir _– bleaching, _vapeur_ – steaming, each step Shinomiya made sure that it got heated in the optimum temperature.

Calling her to be the most curious girl, Karen was taking a very small portion of the unused cabbage. It tasted sweet, and from that she already concluded just how delicious Shinomiya's dish. The sweetness of the cabbage will increased the whole dish's flavor. It was no wonder that Shinomiya got titled as Legume Magician. Karen can't stopped herself for cursing inside her heart. She did want to admit it, but the one whom she assisted just now is a whole different level above her. He was able transformed a mere traditional French dish into a high class dish.

"But, it's a bit surprising, isn't it Shinomiya? I thought that we will get Shino's specialty dish here." Doujima commented at the end.

"Huh? Your joke isn't funny at all, Doujima-_san_." Shinomiya replied after made sure his glasses clear like it used to be. "Isn't it too rude for me to serve it here? Moreover, my opponent is just 'mere' high school students. I can't bear to see they cried too much over their loss."

That was the part which annoyed Karen the most. His cocky nature, an honest arrogance. As expected from the one whom had owned a restaurant in the strictest region of Paris, competed against so many high class restaurants, and able to stay on top of them. Karen casted a short look over her fellow students, Megumi and Souma. At least, they still looked calm after hearing so many praises about Shinomiya's dish from the judges. For their current skill, it was so little possibility of winning that match, even if it was Karen whom involved in it.

* * *

It was a total surprise when Tadokoro Megumi served her dish in front of the judges. A Terrine, seven vegetables used in it with two different sauces. Different with the assigned Terrine in Shinomiya's class which served the delicacy of fresh vegetable, Megumi's terrine is a dish which served the delicacy formed from the preserved ingredients. From the reaction the judges showed, Karen guessed that Megumi's dish has brought another kind of effect. Of course, that heartwarming reaction already made Megumi had her happy tears in her eyes.

"Then, it's time for the final judging. This coin will represent a point, and each judge will get one." Doujima announced as he showed the said coin. "Dear judges, choose the one which had a better taste between Shinomiya's dish and Tadokoro's dish... and give your point."

One by one, the judges gave their evaluation and put their coin on their chosen plate. The result, it was just like Karen's prediction. 3 versus 0, 3 for Shinomiya's dish and 0 for Megumi's dish.

"Ha! Sorry, dear students." Shinomiya spoke with his arrogant voice, didn't forget about his cocky face. "Nah... don't think too much about it. This result... since in the beginning has been clear." Then, Shinomiya walked, was about to leave that kitchen. "I have to wake up early for tomorrow morning, so... excuse me. Good work, you all."

"Tadokoro, I'm sorry. I can't be much help to you. But, you can be proud of yourself because you can make that great dish."

Megumi can't reply to Souma's words. She already cried over her loss.

"The difference of skill. Of course I can say that it is an absolute winning for Shinomiya." Doujima said honestly, which got agreed by all the alumni there, Karen too.

Clink!

A coin's sound got placed on top of the plate caught all the attention in that kitchen. It included Shinomiya whom stopped his steps immediately once he heard that.

"The match has already over, and I thought that you aren't interested in this match, so... what do you want to do now, Kimura-_san?"_

The man whom placed that coin on top of the plate represented Megumi's dish – Kimura Ichiya – didn't answer Shinomiya's question immediately. At first, he came to that place was just to see the rare 'show' in that training camp. But then, as the match run along the time, just like what Karen had told him before – it was a waste to just be a spectator to that match.

"Hmm... you're right, Shinomiya-_kun_. It's true that I'm not interested in whoever winning this match but I... I just want to appreciate Tadokoro-_kun's_ dish. So, I gave my point."

All the alumni there got surprised by Ichiya's sudden interest. Even Ikuya himself. He has known how his brother's nature too well. For someone whom valued his family and his family's business higher than anything else… that sudden involvement did by Ichiya was one of the world's seven wonders.

"Kimura-_san_...? What do you... what do you mean? Even you aren't the judge. Moreover, 'you appreciate her dish'...? I don't know what you mean by that, Kimura-_san_." Shinomiya spoken out his opinion.

"Is that so?" Ichiya asked back, then threw a coin to Shinomiya. "Tadokoro-_kun's_ dish... it has the answer of your question, Shinomiya-_kun_." Ichiya took a pause of his speech. "Are you really not know about it, Shinomiya-_kun?"_ That sentence got spoken out with more pressure, which made Shinomiya froze in his place for several seconds after hearing that. Even from the outer look the man named Kimura Ichiya had an indifferent aura, but that man had a sharp eyes over small things. As expected from the eldest child of Kimura six siblings.

"Actually, you have realized it yourself, aren't you? Since you got that Pluspol Medal, you haven't taken a step forward. That is why you didn't serve your specialty dish, because you didn't want us to know that you are still same like the 'you' years ago, am I right?" The way Kimura Ichiya threatening him was different from Doujima's, Shinomiya knew it. But, Shinomiya can't let go of the feeling being insulted by the older man.

"Shut up! Just what do you know about me, Kimura-_san?!_ You're just one of employee in your traditional Kimura business, what do you know?!"

"Have a taste of this."

Ichiya offered Megumi's dish to Shinomiya.

"Why I have to..."

Ichiya kept offering that dish which got accepted by Shinomiya with a heavy move. Slowly, he started eating that dish. For a cocky chef like Shinomiya, he won't admitted a dish made by someone he has lost interest in it. Karen whom being one of the 'witness' in that room, already predicted what kind of comment will be given by her head chef. Not a pleasant comment, and it became true. But in the end, she saw a change in Shinomiya's expression as the latter kept eating Megumi's dish. Another surprise that evening. Shinomiya let out his tears after having Megumi's dish.

_ Oh, it's surprising. It looked like he got struck speechless by Megumi's dish._

It was Karen's opinion.

* * *

That cooking match got ended with a dramatic ending, as Shinomiya placed the coin he got from Ichiya to Megumi's plate and the additional coin given by Chef Inui. The main star of that cooking match – Tadokoro Megumi – didn't get expelled, as well as Souma and Karen. It was when the trio students already left that kitchen, the alumni – minus Ikuya – had a little conversation about that cooking match.

"So, this cooking match is not only to 'rescue' a chef, but you got three in one step. You are a good teacher, Doujima-_san_." Chef Sekimori spoken out his conclusion.

"Ah... actually it's all thanked to Ren-_kun's _continuous insult in Shinomiya's class earlier. If not, I don't know when I have a time to 'scold' that little punk." Doujima replied. "Even though, the main point has been told by Ichiya-_kun_." He added.

"So, you also already knew about Shinomiya's stagnant state. Then, Ren-_kun?_ Do you mean, that Nakiri Karen?" Chef Sekimori asked back.

Doujima nodded.

"Will she be alright? She even collapsed right after the match was over." Chef Mizuhara asked as she remembered that scene.

When both Megumi and Souma already left that kitchen, Karen was about to take her leave too but her tired body already failed her first. Doujima even hadn't belief it at first, if not he didn't see it directly. Before he made that team arrangement, he has planned that Karen would made her own dish in that cooking match. But, a sudden request made by Ikuya made him changed his mind. Doujima can't imagined what will happened if he still kept his first plan.

"She will be alright. She just... got a bit excited about that thing. Nothing to be worried of." Ichiya answered for Chef Mizuhara's question earlier. Actually, Ichiya said it just to calm himself. Seeing his 'little sister' in that critical state, he has sworn to himself that he won't let the latter to be in that kind of situation again.

"It seems that you're favored her too much, Doujima-_san?"_ Shinomiya said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Is that so?" Doujima asked back, but got nothing for the reply. Actually, he didn't expect Shinomiya to say something like that. "Nah... it's all thanks to Kimura family for raising her to be like that."

After hearing Doujima's short answer, Shinomiya got his attention to the eldest child of Kimura household. He has heard about the close relation between Nakiri family with Kimura family, but it was a bit surprising that their relationship was that close.

"You're being exaggerate about it, Doujima-_san._" Ichiya talked back, didn't has an interest to talk about his family's relation to Nakiri family.

Then, out of sudden Shinomiya realized something. Both Nakiri Karen and Kimura siblings had resemblance. Critical analysis. In the past, Shinomiya has experienced got questioned about anything by Ichiya's younger brother – Ikuya, and got criticized by Ichiya's younger triplet sisters. Not to forget about his experiences when he got asked back by Ichiya when he asked the latter for advice about his recipe. Then... all that experiences, he should experienced again when he met Nakiri Karen.

"But I think... she's seen deeper than ordinary people."

**============== Dish.10 – The Small Revelation ============**


	14. Dish 12 - Untamed Ambition

Dish.12 – Untamed Ambition

* * *

Karen plopped into the large bath-up filled with warm water casually. For the first time in that 'hell training camp', she let out a relief sigh. Unlike two days before, she got nothing to tire her body and mind. In other word, the third day was plain – like ordinary days she had. Miraculously enough, all the assignments in that day got finished faster than the previous day. It hasn't reached two minutes since she entered the _onsen_, but she already got bored. In those large place, she was alone.

_ Did they love to spend their time stuck in that training kitchen so bad?_

Slowly, she closed her eyes. If there was a time to take a rest, she should made the best use of this 'free time'. Who knows? When the sudden storm will came. In those deafening silence, Karen did a flashback with things which had happened – especially yesterday. Yesterday was a big chaos she ever experienced. After the final decision given by Doujima Gin, she didn't remember anything.

_ Did she got knocked out the whole night? Or... she passed out?_

The first thing she found this morning was an IV wire got attached into her left hand. If she didn't wake up this morning, maybe she will got transferred to the nearby hospital. It was when she opened her eyes, someone entered that place. That 'someone' got surprised as 'someone else' already getting ahead of her. Moreover, that 'someone else' was someone she knew too well.

"Karen?"

Karen looked for the one whom called her given name. There, stood next to the cleansing corner, her twin sister had her surprised look all over her flushed face.

"What with those face? Did you see a ghost?" Karen questioned her sister, tried to be 'civil' to Erina as she sent a questioned look over the younger one. But she didn't get a reply.

As if got aware by Karen's question just now, Erina moved to one of the stalls and begun cleansing her body. While Karen, she absentmindedly stared the wooden ceiling above her. Only the sound of splashing water filled between the two Nakiri girls. Finished with her cleansing activity, Erina didn't know if she should left that place or joined her sister to stay in those large bath-up filled with warm water. She took a brief look over Karen before she decided. She saw the jet-black haired girl closed her eyes while her body leaned on the bath-up wall.

_Did she take a nap while bathing?_ Erina asked that question inside her mind. Erina started making small noises, but the other girl still in her position with the same condition. With slowly steps, Erina walked closer to Karen whom still had her eyes closed. She took a better look on her sister, then let out a relief sigh which she didn't know she had holding. With the same 'careful' move, Erina got into the bath-up and let the warm water soaked her body.

"It has been years since we had bath together, isn't it?"

Erina almost got drown out of surprise by the sudden words spoken out by the other girl in that place. Erina was sure that Karen did take a nap in her bathing, but why?

"I didn't recall that you're getting surprised easily over little thing, Erina." Karen commented casually on her sister's 'unusual' act just now. "Did you think that I take a nap?" Karen questioned.

"Uhm..."

"_Hai_, _hai_, it's all thanks to your 'little noise' that made me awake." Karen gave another short explanation without getting asked.

Erina's face got completely in deep red once she heard that. So, Karen just 'pretended' to be asleep just now? Why she should do something like that? But then, Erina knew its answer. Because Karen didn't want to engage into a conversation to her. So does Erina. Both of them had well-known as twins sister, but the 'true' relationship between the two was no other than 'stranger' to each other. Erina didn't remember when it started, when her sister started 'distancing' her. Each day, the gap between them got wider – never got shortened. The picture of a lovely sisters was only a facade they often showed in front of others whom didn't know about their real issue.

"Speak it out."

"Huh?" Erina didn't know what the meaning of Karen's sudden words just now.

Karen looked at her sister, getting a bit irritated by Erina's stupid respond. _Did Erina eat something weird which made her dumb or something? _

"You want to ask something, didn't you?"

"Wha- Nope."

"Is that so?"

Another silence filled that place... and it felt like the sharpest knife to Karen's heart. She can't bear any second later spent just with her sister at the same place. So she decided to leave that place first. Wrapped her naked body with her towel and headed out of that _onsen_ without bid any kind of farewell.

"Did she still feel unwell?" Erina asked herself once her purple can't caught her sister's figure anymore.

There she was, alone in that large place. The fact that Karen already getting ahead of her meant the latter became the first one whom finished that day's evening assignment. The scene she saw yesterday evening was like a dream. Erina submerged her body deeper as she looked up at the ceiling. Never in her memory that she saw Karen was out of energy like yesterday. Her limp body lied on Kimura Ikuya's back, as her rose-gold eyes closed completely, her pale face got shadowed by her asymmetrically cut jet-black hair. It should be her whom frantically shocked by Karen's state. But it didn't happen to her. It was her secretary – Arato Hisako.

_Then... how about her?_

That silence evening, Erina just stood at the door frame. Like a statue. Her eyes didn't blink even for once as she witnessed every single thing did by both Hisako and Ikuya to the unconscious Nakiri Karen. Too many questions filled her head, again and again, continuously. Then... the definite statement she always hold for years, the one which only she knew, the one which got buried deep in her heart, slowly coming out – blurred her sight and rang around in her head. It kept rang like a broken recording.

_Karen is not her sister._

Erina gasped for air once she realized that she almost got drowned in the bath-up. Her heart began ached when she remembered her own stupidity. With an abrupt move, she got out from the bath-up. Dried up her body then changed with the night robe prepared by the hotel staff, Erina left the _onsen._ For unknown reason, she even didn't have an intention of waiting her secretary to have a bath together. The encounter with Karen earlier already changed her mood. Arriving at her own room, Erina immediately seated on the single chair which faced the window of that room.

_Karen is not her sister._

Erina didn't know since when she had a thought about that. Maybe... since she was little? But, when it is precisely? She didn't remember. Since they were little, Erina has thought that she and Karen were different. So different. Too many words to describe it, too many images to picture it.

When she was little, Karen was the one she got envied the most. Karen was warm, bright, and full of happiness. Karen always offered her hand whenever Erina left out at the back. She always brushed off Erina's tears, treated Erina's wound, and spelt any kind of magic words to her whenever Erina fell down when they played. Karen was adventurous, she was willing to get bruised just to fulfill Erina's wish. Even for the most ridiculous thing. Karen was a hard-working little girl, Erina has known about it. Little Karen always sneaked into Erina's room each night right before the latter drifted to the dreamland. She always showed her 'masterpiece' to Erina and asked the latter to taste it. She will came the next night with a developed dish she made.

But, despite of all those caring and hard-working things Karen had done, she never got praised. Only mocking words – came from their relatives. Saying that Karen had done all of that just to get the attention of the elder, their family. Day by day, it seemed that Karen has grown used to it. It was what Erina saw, as Karen always be the brightest little girl in her eyes. She still did her old routine, sneaked into Erina's room. Not only that. Even just it was little, Karen did give her knowledge about cooking to Erina. Erina still remembered clearly Karen's answer when she asked why Karen loved to cook.

"Because it's bringing happiness."

"What's bringing happiness, Erina-_sama?"_

Erina turned around when she heard that question. Her secretary as well as her closest friend already entered her room, wearing the same night robe Erina had. "Hisako?"

"I almost had my heart attack when I didn't find you at _onsen,_ Erina-_sama_. Then, when I met Karen-_sama,_ she said that maybe you're already in your room." The pink haired girl explained, then sat on Erina's bed.

"Karen?" Erina asked with the lowest tone she ever did that day.

Hisako whom about to open the small pouch filled with their cards stopped as she saw the melancholy look on Erina's face after that girl mentioned her sister's name. The same melancholy face Hisako saw through the reflection on the window, several seconds before she decided to storm into Erina's room. Then, she suddenly remembered the accident yesterday evening. Hisako remembered well how Erina froze in front of Karen's opened room that time.

"Erina-_sama, ano_..."

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Both Erina and Hisako looked up at the speaker which barely let out those tone.

"To all of the student, good work for today!" It was Doujima Gin's voice. "An hour from now, at 10 pm sharp, please to have you dressed in your uniform and be present at the hall."

The announcement has over. The two girls in Erina's room looked at each other.

What will happened next?

* * *

Karen didn't like the announcement given by Doujima Gin at all. Dressed in her uniform – minus the bow – she walked to the promised hall. The remained student got into the hall one by one, with their limp steps. Karen looked for the vacant chair to be seated on, but found none. So, she decided to walk to the corner of that large hall. Gathered all the remained students into one place, Karen can't pulled any kind of conclusion other than an announcement about an assignment. But, why in that late hour? As if it can't wait for to-

Karen can't continue her own mind rambling once her eyes caught the sight of both Takumi Aldini and Mito Ikumi stormed onto the red haired boy – Yukihira Souma, and kept asking questions to that diner boy. Then, another scene happened. It was like a Paris Fashion Week event once her sister – Nakiri Erina – followed by her secretary arrived at that place.

"Alright. It seems that all of you have gathered here." Doujima Gin's voice immediately made all the attention focused at the same place. The podium. "The reason why I asked you to gather here is to tell you about tomorrow's assignment."

Almost all the students there got surprised. Some of them even didn't bother to hide their shock.

"The theme of the assignment is new breakfast menu which will got served for Toutsuki Resort's guest." Doujima paused for a while as he saw the change of expression on the student's face. "Breakfast is 'the face' of hotel. It is an important meal which served to start the guest's day. On their dining table, we want all of you make a dish which shine like a jewel and have a refreshing surprise." He added to more detailed explanation. Then he took the thing which will be used as the main ingredient. "The main ingredient is egg. Whatever kind of dish you will made, it doesn't matter. The breakfast will be served in buffet type. The assignment will be started at 6 tomorrow morning, get ready for that."

Karen let out a deep, heavy sigh as she heard that 'crazy' announcement. Also, she already envisioned the horror look her fellow student had once they realized that there was no time for them to have a peaceful sleep that night.

"You all are free to use your time till morning. Each kitchen is available for you to test your recipe. It's also your own choice if you wanted to go back to your room and sleep." And with the final words, Doujima ended that announcement. "Then, see you tomorrow morning at 6. Dismissed!"

Karen left the hall immediately as she didn't want to hear those heart-wrecking scene where that students complaining till no end. Even that day didn't tire her body too much, but she didn't want to spend her 'free time' by the training kitchen. So she headed directly to her room.

"It seems that you're already confident enough with your breakfast menu for tomorrow morning, Ren-_kun_."

Karen stopped walking when she heard the familiar voice not far from her. She turned around and found Doujima Gin stood several steps from her current position. Then that man came closer to her.

"Am I wrong?"

"Nah... I have several things in my mind, but I can't work on it when my body is tired. So, I decided to have a short rest before I worked on the recipe." Karen answered, forcefully as she actually didn't want to have a talk.

"Is that so? Then... good luck."

Karen continued her way to her room, then changed into her pajama once she reached her room. She lied on the bed, but her eyes disobeyed her wish. It kept starring the plain white ceiling of that room. Doujima's words in his announcement before kept replaying in her head. The guest of Toutsuki Resort aren't only 'ordinary' people whom wanted to enjoy a quality vacation. They are 'important' people whom had business in Toutsuki Group, vary in age and preference.

"A hotel classed breakfast menu, with a refreshing surprise in it, also... liked by many kind of people, huh?"

* * *

Stood in a line with other students as she waited for her turn to take the coupon of her assigned post for that breakfast assignment, Karen counted her 'remained' favorite caramel cubes in her small pouch. She could see many tired look around her. It can't be helped, as she herself unable to have a rest. Cursed her own curiosity that made her tried so many kind of ingredient in her 'upcoming' breakfast menu.

** Five minutes later...**

Karen looked at her coupon for the nth time. Not even a letter on it got changed. She sighed slowly, cursing for her bad luck. She already stood in front of Hall A, where she will get her dish tested. But then, when she saw several students whom 'unfortunately' grouped into the same hall, Karen thought that her morning assignment will be a bit 'tight'. There was Tadokoro Megumi whom looked busy with her 'nervous vaccine' activity. The older Aldini twins – Takumi – whom had his post a bit far at the end of the hall. And, surprisingly Yukihira Souma whom got his post side by side with Nakiri Erina.

** A – 67**

It was Karen's post. She walked slowly as her eyes tried to find those code. She has passed countless workstations but still hasn't found hers yet. It was after she passed both Souma and Erina whom involved into 'little debate' that Karen found her workstation. And, to her biggest surprise, her workstation is face to face with both Souma and Erina.

"Ah... isn't it too amazing? As I get experience to see both you and _Kuro_ Nakiri cook at the same place." Souma chimed in cheerful voice once he realized that Karen had her workstation in front of his.

"Is that so? Nah... I wish for your luck, Yukihira-_kun_." Erina commented finally as she sent a brief look over her sister who looked uninterested in their little chit-chat. Actually, the fact that Karen got into the same group as her already sent unpleasant feeling to her.

"You all have prepared the dish, right? Then, I will explain the rules of this test." Doujima Gin's voice rang all around the hall, made all the students stopped their activity and paid attention to every word spoken out by him. "Firstly, let me introduce the judges for today."

The tall and high door of the hall got opened, and many people entered the hall. Youngsters and elders, immediately filled the hall.

"They are food supplier whom working with Toutsuki Resort, as well as their family. Each year, they are being trusted to be the judge for training camp, and they already got informed about today's theme." Doujima kept talking about the judge. Then, the next group made their appearance. People from cooking division of Toutsuki Resort. As Karen had several times 'worked' in Toutsuki Resort, she already used to them. She spotted the bell captain – Sakuma Tokihiko, also Doujima's right-hand-man – Chef Sena Hiromi.

"There will be two criteria for this test. If the professional supplier and staff will acknowledge your idea or not. And, you have passed 200 dishes in two hours! Whoever passed those two conditions, will passed this test!"

Another complaint here and there, came from the students. Without she realized, Karen had a small smile on her lips. In 'normal condition' those two conditions maybe not a big deal for her to complete. But now, she has to face the 'cruelest' reality she ever had. She sent a brief look over Erina. Since she knew that her sister is in the same group as her, she has thought that Erina will be the 'main star' for that test. She must had prepared a luxurious breakfast menu. And, Yukihira Souma whom stationed next to Erina. Even he had come from a diner, Karen was sure that the boy had experienced in dealing with customers. Just a perfect 'combination' she got in that group.

"Then, ladies and gentlemen. Please, enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

"Please, have a taste!"

Each table decorated with the freshly served breakfast menu. Using the same main ingredient, but got cooked in different type dish. Just like Karen's prediction, Erina's station got crowded by the guests in no time. Serving the famous Egg Benedict which transformed with Erina's own recipe, they whom had tasted that dish looked like got spelled under a magic word.

"Oh, it's Ren _nee-chan!"_

Karen drew her attention from the crowd in front of Erina's post to someone whom had called her name. A little boy with chubby cheeks, followed by an old man with glasses. Karen recognized that little boy as well as the old man whom followed him. Kurosaki Nobuharu and his grandfather – Kawamoto Ryujin, both from Albion Confectionery.

"Nobu-_chan, hisashiburi_." Karen greeted the chubby boy once he and his grandfather stopped by her station. But, the boy didn't greet back as his red cherry eyes already captivated to the dish on the counter.

"_Nee-chan_, it looks delicious. Can I have it?" Nobuharu asked without looked back at Karen. He almost flooded the hall with his drool if Karen didn't reply to his request immediately.

"Of course. Take as many as you want."

"So, we are your first customer, Ren-_san_." The old Kawamoto Ryujin said as he took a plate of Karen's dish. Just like his grandson, Ryujin's old olive eyes also gleamed in joy as it examined each corner of Karen's dish.

"As you can see, Kawamoto _Jii-san_. We have the 'queen' here. Truthfully, compared to her dish, mine is far behind hers."

Kawamoto pulled up his glasses position as he smiled a bit to Karen. "Ren-_san_, you always belittle your own talent. Of course, your dish is delicious. Right, Nobu... hoi, Nobuharu! What are you doing?!"

Almost all the people in that hall froze because of the sudden outburst did by the old man Kawamoto. Karen was the one whom had the most shock face all of the people. The reason behind her shock face wasn't the scream did by Kawamoto but the thing did by the chubby Nobuharu. That little boy looked up at his grandfather with his innocent face while his mouth full of Karen's dish. He kept munching, swallowed it once it got munched, then took another plate of the dish. Kawamoto got dumbfounded by his grandson's doing, then he shifted his sight to the empty plates which already reached into ten plates.

"Oh! It's Nobuharu-_chan!"_

Another child's voice did break the awkward silence in the hall. A group of little boys and girls surrounded the full-mouth Nobuharu with their curious looks. A girl with curly brown hair came closer to Nobuharu.

"Nobu-_chan_, what is that? It looks delicious."

"You... have... to... try... it..." Nobuharu replied between his munching, then placed his eleventh empty plate on the counter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm then smiled widely. "It's really... delicious!"

One by one, the group of child – which Karen considered as Nobuharu's friends – took the dish and ate it. Laughter of joy soon filled that 'already' noisy hall, attracted another guest to come to that station. Kawamoto, being the one whom came first at that station, reminded the jet-black haired girl to begin move to serve another plate of her dish as the served dish on the counter got taken one by one.

* * *

Sakuma Tokihiko – the one whom previously got spelled under Erina's dish, did take a brief look over Karen's station. At first, it was surrounded by kids, then as time goes by, teenage as well as grown-ups began visited that station. So, as to kill his curiosity over Karen's dish, Sakuma Tokihiko himself became one of the customers of Karen's station. He took a plate with Karen's dish on it. It was almost alike Erina's Egg Benedict, but looked different too at the same time. The English muffin at the bottom, baby spinach, smoked salmon fillet, then topped with poached egg and hollandaise sauce.

"Uhm... _oishiii._.."

A waitress next to him let out a joyful comment once she ate the same dish Sakuma had in his hand. Then, he tried his. On the first bite, he was speechless. Too many flavors in one bite. Deep in his head, he kept questioning how the one whom made that dish is masterfully balanced the bullish flavors of _yuzu_, jasmine and lemon in one recipe. Not only that. There is still something hidden in that dish. Something which smeared the baby spinach as well as the smoked salmon fillet once it got munched.

_ It's... salmon egg gelatine! _

Sakuma screamed out in his head once he found out the last piece of surprise in Karen's dish. If Erina's dish made him knelt down because of its rich – elegant taste, then Karen's dish is the opposite of it. Karen's dish, if Sakuma put into simple words is wild and free. The feeling he got when he tasted the dish is like a child stepped out of their home for the first time, filled with so much fun and curiosity. There were laid so many treasure in that dish. The tea-smoked salmon fillet, a beautiful twist of _yuzu_ and lemon on the classic hollandaise sauce. Then, the poached egg at the top and the salmon egg gelatine in between the salmon fillet and baby spinach which became the biggest treasure in that dish.

"Nakiri Erina, Nakiri Karen, have passed 200 plates!"

Doujima's sudden announcement brought all the people in that hall back to their sense. It was an ordinary breakfast set but also a competition at the same time. Takumi whom busy serving his breakfast menu only cursed in his head once he heard that announcement. The evaluation was only started 45 minutes ago, and those Nakiri twins already passed the requirements for that assignment. But then, he almost dropped his own knife when he saw Nakiri Karen stopped cooking. What she was doing?

"_Ano..._ Ren-_san?_ Why are you stop making your dish?" The old Kawamoto asked when he saw the younger one did unusual act. The customers got more each second, so she should cook faster, right? But Karen did the opposite. She switched off the stove, started cleaning her workstation from the ingredients as well as the utensils.

"Ren-_san?"_

Karen whom previously back-faced the guests turned around. She showed her smile before apologized to them.

"_Gomennasai._.. actually, I just made 200 plates for this menu. As I have passed my quota, I can't make more plates for you all."

All the guests whom had surrounded her station became speechless after hearing her reason.

"Eh...? Don't tell me... but, you still have the ingredients. Also, you still have time before the promised two hour time-limit, aren't you? You can serve several plates of your dish!" One of the guests spoke out his opinion, which got agreed with others – the old Kawamoto and his chubby grandson are included.

"That's right... but, isn't it too boring if you can tasted so many different delicious dishes but you only took one of it? Even I envy that opportunity given to you all." Karen shot another 'excuse' to the guests, hoped with that 'lame' words they will moved from her station and begun hunting at another station. She even counted each second but it seemed that the guest in front of her were the hard-headed type as they still stood at their places. So, she launched her last attack. She sent a pleading look over the old Kawamoto, asking him to lure the others out of her station.

"Ah... I think, Ren-_san_ is right. Look! Those station served an interesting dish! Nobuharu! Let's get them before we run out of it!"

The old Kawamoto winked his left eye before leaving Karen's station with his grandson. Then, one by one the other guest followed Kawamoto's act. Karen let out a sigh once her station was free of the customer. It was when she was about to clean out her counter, Sakuma Tokihiko came to her place.

"Isn't it will be easier to make another plate for them rather than letting them go?" Karen didn't answer that question immediately. "They came to this station like ants surrounded sugar. It was a big chance for you to get the top place for this assignment, who knows?" Sakuma added.

"Then... I just offered the bigger sugar to them, Sakuma-_san_. Also... there are still another assignments after this. I didn't want to tire myself over unnecessary thing as I have passed my quota for this assignment."

Those answer got heard a bit arrogant, to Sakuma. It was like a mocking to the guest's request. But, when he looked at it in different point of view, it looked like Karen already gave a big chance for other students to 'catch' her customer.

"Why don't you try their dish yourself, Sakuma-_san?"_ Karen asked the older one, faced him with a calm look. "They, whom gifted with talent, surely served an interesting dish."

* * *

The next day – Training Camp 5th day

4 pm – Lobby of Toutsuki Hotel

"Good work today."

Karen didn't move her attention away from her phone even her surroundings was noisy with those greetings as well as another discussion about that day's assignments which 'miraculously' ended earlier than other days. Karen's focus was solely on her phone. She was waiting for Haruki's reply for her message since five minutes ago. This past four days, she even didn't had a time to just sent a message to the older one as she already busy with those assignments or she's too tired out of fatigue. And, it was intentional or not, the latter didn't sent a single message either.

"Waiting for someone's call?"

Karen looked up from her phone as she heard that familiar – yet a bit annoying – voice, asked her. Shinomiya Kojirou, with the same cocky face of his, stood in front of her with his hands crossed against his chest.

"Kind of." Karen replied nonchalantly. Then she put her phone in her uniform pocket.

It was a bit surprising, as the last thing she remembered was she didn't get a 'good' end with the said chef in their last 'conversation'. So, it was like got struck with the thunder in the middle of day when Shinomiya asked her first. In the same place where Doujima announced the breakfast assignment, only the remained students presented there. Karen didn't find other alumni in that place, except that coral pink haired man.

"Your achievement in the breakfast challenge, it was a bit surprising. So your fellow students, Yukihira and Tadokoro." Shinomiya brought another topic into their talk. And he didn't get a reply from the other party. So, he continued on. "But, what with that 'act' you did yesterday? It's no other than a 'rejection' to the customer's request."

Karen casted a brief look on Shinomiya, then she asked back. "You saw it?"

"All the alumni whom became the instructor in this camp saw each progress in each hall. Of course, your 'scene' yesterday... they saw it."

"Is that so?"

Shinomiya almost pulled Karen's hair because of her 'plain' respond. What was inside her head actually? He asked himself.

"Then... you must have questioned, 'why that girl did those stupid act when the guest praised her dish', 'she could be the top student in that assignment if not for that stupid act', right?"

"Wha- Nonsense!" Shinomiya tried to deny Karen's intuition, but it seemed that he's failed. Maybe it's not in his words, but his face spoke all of it. That Karen's words just now is a correct prediction. For the nth time, Shinomiya got surprised by Karen's insight.

"My reason for making that dish isn't for the top spot, Chef Shinomiya." Karen said, didn't belief herself that she will spilled out her reason to that chef. "It's not like that I blame them whom had the goal to take the top spot with their cooking talent or their dish. It's just, that kind of reason... it was like untamed ambition to me. You keep repeating the same routine of defeating others with your dish. Defeating them means that you have to make them acknowledge your dish. All of it seemed... exhausting."

Shinomiya didn't comment to Karen's words. He just listened to her, in silence. He understood the meaning behind Karen's words, as he had experienced it himself. But, when he looked at Karen, he caught another thing which he can't definite it.

"Then... what is 'the best dish' in your dictionary, Nakiri Karen?"


	15. Dish 13 - Invitation to Other Kingdom

Hi reader(s)... thanks for your attention, as you read this story. For this chapter, I introduced a new character into the story as the clue related to our lovely Nakiri Karen. I'm sorry if I made you all confused by the OC(s) in this story, but one by one I'll revealed their relation to make the story completed.

I'm waiting for your review as it gave me idea(s) to be put into this story. Lastly, happy reading ^_^

* * *

Dish. 13 – An Invitation to Other Kingdom

That man has stood in front of the tomb stone with Okazaki Family's Grave name engraved on it – for thirteen minutes. In those thirteen minutes, he was silent. Even the bouquet of white lily still stayed safe in his right hand.

"You're such... a cruel man, _Otou-san_." That man spoke for the first time, with a voice like a whisper. "You shouldn't asked something like that when you..." His tone ascended then stopped midway. His grip on the bouquet got tightened, trembled. His emerald eyes looked edgy, the lines under his eyes got more appealing than usual. For some reasons, he got angry just to see the name on the tomb stone. It was taking him about fifteen seconds that he calmed down. He looked at the tomb stone again.

"You never acknowledge him since he chose Toutsuki twenty five years ago. You didn't give your bless on his marriage. You even didn't shed a single tears on his and his wife's funeral day fifteen years ago. So why? Why in your death-bed you..." For the second times, he didn't finish his words. His grip on the white lily bouquet was too tight even it almost crushed the beautifully arranged flowers behind the wrapped paper. He looked down to the paved ground beneath him. It was when he's about to toss the bouquet to the ground, he heard someone approached his place.

"Ten-_sama_, I have found her."

The man with the white lily bouquet – Okazaki Ten – looked at his right-hand-man who has spilled the most wanted info he has waited for since his father's sick days. Okazaki Ten straightened his posture, already turned his anger – frustrated look he had before his father's tomb into his cold – emotionless face. His emerald eyes had changed like the sharpest spear – so piercing.

"You have heard it, _Otou-san_. Your long forgotten... dear granddaughter, have been found." He placed the crushed bouquet in front of the tomb stone, then turned to his aide. "Should we go to the orphanage where she's lived in now... Tohsaka?"

Okazaki Ten's aide – Tohsaka Tohru – lowered his sight, precisely looked at the paved ground. He already knew that his boss was in foul mood right now, and adding the fuel into his boss's anger is the last thing he ever wished for.

"I'm sorry, Ten-_sama_. But, since in the beginning... she's not living in the orphanage." Tohsaka answered carefully. Slowly, he looked up at his boss – whom miraculously didn't has his angry face but a rare, questioning look. It was as if the clear clue for him to continue. "She's under Nakiri family's care since she was born."

"Nakiri?"

* * *

**Back to the Toutsuki's Hotel – Hall A**

"Then... what is 'the best dish' in your dictionary, Nakiri Karen?"

Karen didn't know how their conversation could bring out that question. Moreover, came from someone such as Shinomiya Koujirou. She didn't answer that question immediately. The best dish, Shinomiya asked. How nostalgic, as that question also had been got asked by herself to her father. In the past, years ago... but she still remembered it clearly when it was. It was when she and her father had their evening routine – cooking lesson and training. She asked that question when the little version of her had been bored by her father's same comment of her dish. So different with her mother's detailed and long comment over her dish.

"Hey...!"

Karen gave Shinomiya a brief look over his call just now. "The best dish, huh?" She spelled that question back to herself. Actually she didn't know what kind of the right answer for that. In the past, her father gave her an ambiguous answer for her question. After so many things happened, till this time – even after she served countless dishes, she still didn't know the true meaning behind her father's answer.

"I... don't know."

It was unexpected answer Shinomiya got. He has expecting her 'smart' answer over that simple question. But he got a whole different thing. Then he realized, it was understandable. The girl beside him was no other than an ordinary teen girl, beside that 'sharp instinct' of hers.

"Precisely, I still can't find my own definition of that words." She paused. She didn't belief herself that she said it in front of him. "Father had said before... that it differed to each person."

Shinomiya nodded slowly, agreed to Karen's words just now. Also, it was the first time he agreed on the same thing with her. Almost all the remained students had been there. Shinomiya decided to end their conversation as he didn't has any kind of topic to be brought also he has to prepare the things for the last event of the training camp.

"Then... I hope you will found it, soon."

Karen followed the coral pink haired chef with her sight till the latter disappeared between the crowd. She leaned on the nearby wall, fished out her phone and there was still no reply from Haruki about her earlier message got sent to the sophomore. Then she decided to send a message to the president of Local Cuisine RS. Yet, after waiting for almost three minutes, no reply from the president boy too. With a heavy sigh, she put back her phone into her uniform pocket. She eyed the tired students in the hall with uninterested look. In between those students, she spotted each member of Polar Star Dorm presented there. Except Souma, the others had their worried look on their face.

It was like the hall descended into a different world, it got silenced once the most frightening 'instructor' in that training camp appeared on the podium. Wore his firm look like always, Doujima Gin stood confidently in front of the remained students. The microphone already in his right hand.

Karen didn't take the long speech given by the number one man in Toutsuki Resort seriously. Since in the first place, she's not kind of girl whom fond of listening to a long, serious speech. It was when Doujima said the phrase of 'the final event of the training camp' that Karen looked at the podium. Almost all the faces of the students turned into horror as they had imagined another assignment will be given the next second. But, not a single assignment got given. Instead, the big heavy doors of the hall got opened. The waiters and waitresses had been lined like in a parade, wearing their friendly smile on their face.

"Welcome to Toutsuki Resort!"

All of the waiters and waitresses chorused, succeed in bringing the surprise to all the attendants in the hall, included Karen.

"This is the message to all 628 students whom last till this second. For passing all the assignments in this training camp, congratulation!" Doujima started, then continued. "The last event of this training camp is... a simple banquet to celebrate the end of the training camp. Please, enjoy the banquet wholeheartedly." Pleased cheers rang around the hall. "Now, have a table and you'll taste the alumni's dish."

One by one, the students moved from Hall A to the other hall where the banquet got hold in. To be able to taste Toutsuki's alumni's dish was the best present they got after that hard training camp. It would be the most unforgettable moment in their life. But, Karen chose to go to another place. It's not that she didn't want to experience the rarest thing called 'tasting her seniors' dishes', but all she wanted was a peaceful moment – for herself. Put a cube of her caramel candy into her mouth, she walked leisurely along the silent corridor. Her rose gold eyes gazed the cloudless sky which its color turned into mix of orange, blue, and strands of pale violet.

"Where are you going, Ren-_kun?"_

She hasn't enjoyed her 'private' walk yet, a men's voice stopped her. She has wished that the long speech he had given earlier in the hall was the last time she heard his voice, as she had lost count of how many times she heard Doujima Gin's voice called her, asked her, also... lectured her.

"A short walk, maybe?" She replied. She wished that the older man didn't came towards her, but to her dismay. Doujima walked to Karen's place. The younger one has concluded, that Doujima had whatever kind of 'business' to be talked about to her.

"I have prepared an apologized speech if you're in that banquet, but now that you're here... I can talk about it freely." Karen questioned Doujima back through her eyesight. "There is someone wanted to make a joint business with Toutsuki Resort, and it seems that he had heard about your fame in Toutsuki Resort that he wanted to meet you, directly."

Karen was like hearing the most ridiculous thing just now. What is 'her fame in Toutsuki Resort' anyway? She never did something remarkable in that famous resort, so that title is too exaggerate to be paired with her name.

"Doujima-_san_, I didn't..."

"He has known about your liking of berry and wine." Doujima cut Karen's rejection immediately. "He wanted you to sample their product first before conducting the joint business. How?"

* * *

Fate really brought the most surprising thing ever happened. Since Toutsuki's disapproval on his family business forty years ago, his grandfather, his father too, had sworn that they won't made any kind of joint business with Toutsuki. Shirafude Wine Factory and Toutsuki Group was not good to be placed side by side. And now, he sat there. In a private meeting room in Toutsuki Resort. That day, he will broke the long oath made by his predecessor. Not a remorse look he showed on his handsome face. It wasn't the first time he did something like that. Since he got the title as the head director of Shirafude Wine Factory, he had made many changes in that family business. Made new joint business to the old 'enemy' and broke the long – old joint business to their close client. Okazaki Ten, he is that kind of man. He liked the thrilling feeling he got from it, it was like got invited into unknown kingdom.

"I'm sorry for the long wait, Okazaki-_dono_."

Doujima Gin's voice brought back Okazaki Ten from his reverie. He saw the director of Toutsuki Resort came in to the meeting room with someone followed him from behind.

"Just like your request, I have brought Nakiri Karen with me to this meeting."

Okazaki Ten felt his heartbeat missed a beat once his emerald eyes saw the girl dressed in male uniform in front of him. If not for that girl's rose gold eyes, he must has considered that his little brother had come back alive. The glossy jet-black hair, a fair complexion, and a slender frame. Also, a small mole sat under her right eye. She's the exact copy also the perfect girl version of his late little brother – Okazaki Ken.

"Ren-_kun_, he's Okazaki Ten – the head director of Shirafude Wine Factory. You must have known about them, right?" Doujima introduced the said man to Karen.

"I have heard several things about them."

Karen sat on the blue velvet colored sofa, beside Doujima Gin, faced the one and only Okazaki Ten. She was actually surprised – a bit, when she heard that the man in front of her was the famous, 'ruthless' yet controversial business man whom owned the multination-wide wine business. The first thing Karen noticed about the man named Okazaki Ten was the sharp, menacing look in his emerald eyes. And those eyes gave her uneasy feeling since the first time he looked at her.

"So, you're Nakiri Karen." Ten's baritone voice got heard for the first time, for Karen. Karen nodded at Ten's statement. The sharp emerald eyes of his slowly softened, as a thin smile emerged on his lips. "I'm sorry for disturbing your 'supposed' celebrating banquet, Nakiri-_san_."

"Just call me Karen. Also... it's me who should be honored to have a meeting with you, Okazaki-_san_." Karen replied, with her polite attitude which only showed in front of her clients.

Ten noted that the girl in front of him was not only copied his little brother's look. Even their smile, choice of words, they resembled each other. Ten felt like meeting the younger version of his late brother, but for Karen, he's no other than a stranger to her.

"Earlier... you said that you've heard several things about us, Shirafude. I hope that you heard about 'good things' related to our business." Ten started the conversation. From the outer look on Karen's face, Ten could tell that the girl was a bit 'frightened' by his presence. The same reaction he always got whenever he started a joint business meeting with new client. But, the girl named Nakiri Karen seemed had mastered her expression changing so well, as her facial features already turned into calm, unreadable look. Ten had concluded it as the result of being grown into Nakiri house.

"By the way, I also have heard several things about you, Karen-_san_. My trusted man informed me that... you're the one whom made almost 70% of joint business in Toutsuki Resort got succeed. In your young age, it's really a remarkable achievement."

Karen didn't reply to Ten's long talk just now. Unlike Toutsuki Resort's previous client which she had evaluated them before the first official meeting – even it's only a bit, Karen almost didn't know at all about Shirafude Wine Factory – except for their commodity and profit, their main land, and several issues about their head director. The meeting was also too sudden to be happened. More importantly, Toutsuki Resort has had joint business with a wine factory as their prior wine supplier. There were too much 'unclear' things laid behind that meeting.

"I think... that you want to meet me not to talk about me, Okazaki-_san_."

Ten was taken aback by Karen's unexpected reply. To reveal his 'true' intention behind that meeting, he suddenly got interested with the girl in front of him. He knew, the reason why a man such as Doujima Gin trusted that girl as one of the negotiators in Toutsuki Resort.

"I'm sorry... if my words has offended you. I just want to make sure that I've choose the right person for this joint business, moreover when it comes from the one which had disapproved our business before." Ten reasoned, then took the tea served on the table and took a sip of it. He could see a hint of surprised look in Karen's rose gold eyes. It seemed that she didn't know about that fact.

"For a good quality wine such as Shirafude, I didn't expect that Toutsuki disapproved it."

"It happened years ago, and it isn't related to our business today." Ten tried to reassure Karen. "So, you 'acknowledge' our product, Karen-_san?"_

Karen nodded slowly. "I use it mainly for my berry sauce. It suits well to my preference taste." She paused as she gave Ten a look. "But, thanks to its fantastic price, I only could use it in rare occasions."

Ten gave the girl a small smile. Since the beginning of his family business, they only focused in making the product to get exported. So, even for a domestic customers, they should got the same price as the foreign customers.

"Oh? It's really unexpected of you, Karen-_san_. For a Nakiri to use our..."

"I think that my preference didn't relate with that family name, Okazaki-_san_. Just like you, who did so many 'unusual' things rather than your predecessor, am I wrong?"

For the first time, Karen stopped Ten's unfinished words – a bit harsh deed, Ten called it. If not for that last part of her sentence, he will cancel their cooperation right away. It was Ten's first time, met someone he wanted to hate and agree at the same time. If only... if only his late father met that girl, how that old man will deal with her?

"You got the point, girl." Ten nodded as he said those words, then changed his facial features into a serious mode. "So, let's start to our main business, shall we?"

* * *

"Surprise!"

Karen almost jumped out of shock because of the sudden loud scream she got once she opened her room's door. The first face she saw was Ikuya's, brought a small caramel cake on his hands decorated with countless colorful candies. Then she spotted the older Kimura sat casually on her bed. On the coffee table not far from her bed, had been set various dishes on it.

"What is it?" She asked, shortly.

"You can't tell it?! It's a congratulatory small banquet special from us – your beloved brothers, Ren-_chan_." Ikuya answered, matter-of-factly. Then he dragged the younger one into her room, got her sat on the prepared chair which facing the various dishes served on the table.

"Congratulation, for passing this training camp, Ren-_kun_." Ichiya offered a glass of orange juice, which got accepted by Karen. "I've heard that you barely made a new deal for the resort. Good work today."

Karen stopped sipping her orange juice when she heard Ichiya's last sentence. She didn't know that the deal with Shirafude Wine Factory has spread to others. She chose to not comment on that thing. The said business, already tired her as that poker faced man named Okazaki Ten wasn't any ordinary business man she had faced before. It was when she took a better look on the dishes, she noticed that it's not only both Ichiya's and Ikuya's specialty dish. Chef Inui's, Chef Mizuhara's, Chef Sekimori's, and... Chef Shinomiya's too.

"What are you gazing at, Ren-_chan?_ Get a taste of it." Ikuya encouraged the jet-black haired girl with his cheerful voice as he offered a plate with the caramel cake earlier.

"Mind... if you two joined me?"

* * *

**Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival Venue – Toutsuki Local Cuisine RS's booth**

**07.45 pm**

Iida Shunpei, the one whom in charge of making the product selling strategy for Local Cuisine RS in that fest could not belief his own sight. Not even a single of his well-planned strategy was succeed in surpassing Kyusei's product selling. Though between all the 'real' participants for the fest Toutsuki still took the first place, but their total selling still far behind Kyusei's.

"You've given your best for this. Don't blame yourself."

He still remembered what the president boy had said earlier, right after the announcement of the product selling's rank at 6 pm. The fest has officially ended, with the closing ceremony got held after the announcement. Toutsuki got the grand prize, and their biggest rival, Kyusei High, got a special prize from the fest committee as that school had made a new record of the highest product selling.

"Still depressed from the result, huh?" Iida turned as to see the vice president girl had stood beside him. Inoue patted Iida's shoulder to encourage the latter. "As expected from them, isn't it?"

"Oh? I didn't know that you accept it so easily like this, Inoue." Iida talked back.

"Who? Me?! Nonsense! Of course not!" Inoue said it without a space. Iida almost burst into loud laugh as he saw the red face of the vice president girl next to him. Her face got more hilarious once it added with her lips pouted, and her redden cheeks puffed. Her round dark blue eyes behind her glasses glared at Kyusei's booth which still packed up with so many customers. Even the fest already officially ended, but the booths still opened till 9 pm – just like the previous days. Of course, Toutsuki's also crowded by the customers, but it's not as many as Kyusei's.

"Is that so?"

"By the way, why... all of people, both of them should be in our booth?"

Iida followed Inoue's sight, and found two students of Kyusei sat comfortably on one of the benches, waiting for their ordered dish.

Unlike the ordinary customer, once Kikuchi Yuu got his ordered sweets served in front of him, he examined each corner of the dish. When he finished examining the said dish, he took a small bite of it and will became silent for several seconds after that. Chiaki already seen Yuu's routine countless times – he even already had memorized it perfectly in the back of his head. That evening, on the last day of the fest, Chiaki witnessed it too. But it was a rare look as the older Kikuchi boy took another spoon of the sweets had been ordered by Yuu. Chiaki concluded that the sweets made by Toutsuki's student whom he and Yuu met at the day before the fest started was into Yuu's taste.

"Are you sure you didn't want to take a bite of this, Chiaki?" Yuu asked Chiaki for the fourth times that evening. The younger one shook his head as the answer. He already got a bit annoyed at Yuu's unusual childish act as he didn't get to enjoy his own ordered dish. It was when Chiaki was about to feed himself, he heard another Yuu's persuasion. "You'll regret later if you..."

"I'm not eat sweets."

Chiaki's short yet stern reply was succeed in making Yuu stopped his persuasion. He resumed eating his sweets. Chiaki whom saw the obedient Kikuchi Yuu let a relief sigh. Actually he didn't hate sweets that much. It was because he had become the one who should ate the various sweets Yuu had bought the previous days in the fest.

"I hope that you enjoy it, Kikuchi Yuu-_san_."

Both Yuu and Chiaki looked up from their dish to the one whom barely spoke. Kimura Haruki – still dressed in his chef uniform already stood in front of them, wearing his confident face. Yuu swept his lips using the napkin tissue paper, then faced the dark blue haired boy properly.

"It's... better than what I have expected from you." Yuu said calmly, then he added. "Or... should I apologize to you that I've belittled your talent, Kimura-_kun?"_

"Yuu..." Chiaki called his cousin, warned him to not saying unnecessary things. He has known based on Yuu's last sentence, the latter already started to be the annoying Kikuchi Yuu whom loved to piss everybody off.

"I'm sorry then, but still… I get a bit disappointed as you didn't get to visit our booth."

Haruki immediately got reminded of his older brother – Kimura Ikuya – when he saw the playful behavior Kikuchi Yuu had. So annoying, but he can't argued to the latter as he got praised the next second. In one look, maybe both Ikuya and Yuu looked resemble each other.

"But... maybe you can visit us another time? In another big fest."

An envelope got offered by the platinum blonde haired boy, got offered to Haruki who still stood in front of both Yuu and Chiaki. Haruki could see clearly the name got written on the name tag of the envelope.

_** To: Kimura Haruki**_

Yuu got up from his seat, stepped closer to Haruki. He whispered something to Haruki's ear. Then, he left the red eyed Kimura boy without looked back. While still in his place, Haruki kept his sight on the walking Kikuchi Yuu. He showed a small smirk on the corner of his lips. "So, it was your 'true' intention of joining this fest... Kikuchi Yuu?!"

_ "My offer is still valid, in case you had an interest of joining us after coming to our annual summer fest later."_

* * *

Reached his room in their reserved hotel, Yuu immediately laid on the mattress and closed his eyes. The fest already over, yet in that five days fest he didn't meet the one he wished to see. He never believed in fate, so the reason of that thing happened was pure based on his miscalculation.

Opened his eyes to meet the plain ceiling above him, he did the flash back of the things he did before the fest. He did the precise observation of the one he missed so much. The one whom owned the most beautiful rose gold eyes, beautiful face which framed by the glossy jet-black hair. He had missed that girl for years. His busy life had made him unable to meet her directly. So, he chose to 'watch' her from afar. He knew every single thing related to her, included the close relationship that girl had with the youngest child of Kimura house.

It was when his longing to that girl almost exploded, the fest committee's offer was like the biggest gift fallen from the heaven. His 'true' and 'utmost' reason for joining the long forgotten Kanto Traditional Cuisine Festival was to meet his dreamt girl. He had prepared so many beautiful, heartfelt words to be spoken in front of her.

It was in the last minutes that he found out the fact about his dreamt girl had another thing to do in the same time as the fest. He was almost drew back his team from joining the fest, but another idea appeared like a miracle. It didn't matter if he should waited a little longer. Hell, he has been lived for years far from her and he's still alive till now. Through that fest, he gave the special invitation of Kyusei's Annual Summer Fest – Ryuuseigun, to Kimura Haruki – the one closest to his dreamt girl.

"Didn't you waste too much of our wellbeing just to give the invitation to that brat, Yuu?" Chiaki interrupted as leaned on the doorframe of Yuu's room. He tossed a can of cold drink to the latter, then marched to the sofa next to the double windows in that room. "Are you sure he will come?" He asked the older Kikuchi boy then sipped his own drink.

"Obviously." Yuu answered shortly. _Together with her,_ he added it in his mind.

Chiaki didn't know how to reply to Yuu's confident words. As he already experienced it too many times in the past. Yuu was never failed in making his words came true, since he was younger.

"Then, what about them?" Chiaki gave another question. This time, Yuu didn't answer immediately. He gave Chiaki a questioning look as the reply. When Yuu gave that kind of look, Chiaki even questioning himself... if Yuu was really didn't know what the meaning behind his question or Yuu only 'acted' like a fool little boy.

"Didn't you send another invitation to them...? Toutsuki's Elite Ten Members." Chiaki revealed the complete question to his cousin. "You're sure had a nerve to invite them, even after knew their fame." He paused as he took a big gulp of his drink, then gave his cousin a serious look. "I didn't find any necessity of inviting them, and I'm pretty sure that grandpa already told you this, Yuu."

Yuu didn't take Chiaki's words into a serious thought as he drank the cold drink of his with ease manner, like nothing to be discussed in that room. In other word, he ignored Chiaki's talk at all costs.

"Huh... what's your intention this time, Yuu?"

Finally, Chiaki said the most wanted question Yuu had waited. "What's my intention? For sure, I have no malice intention of inviting them. I just... you must have heard what people called us, aren't you?" Yuu gave another question back in the end of his answer.

"Wha..." Chiaki wasn't finished his question once he understood what Yuu had meant by. The old nickname Kyusei has had for years. _Toutsuki Academy at the west_.

"I've got sick of that lame name, Chiaki." Yuu played with the can in his right hand. "Through that invitation, I just want to show them that... we are Kyusei, far different from Toutsuki."

* * *

**The next day, **

**At certain meeting room in Toutsuki Academy**

"We got it this morning." A deep voice broke the silence in that meeting room for the first time. "As I'm already busy even before the summer holiday started, I passed." The owner of that deep voice continued. "How about you, Akanegakubo? I thought that it related to your specialty, maybe you're interested in it?"

"I hate plane. I don't want to go there." The child-like girl answered the first one.

"Hmm... hmm... the dishes looked delicious, the other products looked interesting too. Look, look, Tsukasa! Maybe they have a rare product to be sold?" Another girl talked about random stuffs enthusiastically. She even swung her feet back and forth like a little girl.

"Hmm, you're right, Rindo. They seemed had something interesting." The one whom got mentioned by the previous girl agreed. "Should we take a short stop there? How about you, Isshiki, Kuga, Kinokuni?" He asked the other three sophomores whom still haven't given their interest yet. He didn't asked the big one next to the girl he called Rindo as he already knew that the other boy already had a plan in his summer holiday.

"I have planned in helping my family business, Tsukasa-_senpai_. I'm sorry, but I have to pass." The girl with glasses answered, right to the point.

"I passed too. As I wanted to spend my summer holiday to sharpen my cooking ability and prepared for my upcoming battle." The shortest one in that room chime in as he raised his hand to announce his decision.

There, only left the brunette boy whom owned the seventh seat. With his usual smile, he gave his answer. "I can't let this rare chance to pass. I will take it. Also... can I get the unused invitation for my dear _kouhai, minna?"_


	16. Dish 14 - A Short Stop

**Big thanks for NinaMinou, RoseAmeliaSarahNoblePond, maxisaraviamgs, nagel123, who had given reviews to this story...**

**So for this chapter, I let another new OC to make their appearance, also let both Kimura Haruki and Isshiki Satoshi as the star (maybe). Don't forget to leave your review guys ^_^**

**Happy reading**

**\- rionnaru -**

* * *

Dish.14 – A Short Stop

**Kyoto – Kikuchi Mansion**

Like usual, the vast traditional styled mansion owned by the ancient clan in that city was enveloped with serene atmosphere. The beautifully arranged _Kayushiki Teien _which greeted whoever stepped into that mansion, not a single leaf, flower, or gravel, out of place.

"Welcome back, Kimura-_sama_. Hideyoshi-_sama_ has waiting for your arrival in the living room." Miya Ryoko, the senior maid in that mansion greeted the head family of Kimura house once the latter made his appearance in the _genkan_.

"_Arigatou_, Miya_-san_." That man – Kimura Akito – replied after removing his footwear, then walked towards the living room where the number one man in that famous family was waiting.

Along his way to his aimed place, he met none. Miya Ryoko whom trailed him from behind didn't utter a single word along their walk. It wasn't a surprising look as he already experienced it countless times. It always happened like that, whenever he took a visit to that large mansion.

Miya Ryoko took a step forward as she opened the shoji door effortlessly. With her respectful bow, she informed his master that the man named Kimura Akito has arrived. The man whom had the most authority in that house – Kikuchi Hideyoshi – motioned his right hand to the soft cushion which placed near him. That small move, indicated that he has given his permission for his guest to join him in that room as well as to dismiss the maid lady. That man, didn't change a bit.

"You choose the right time to come here, Akito-_kun_." The old Kikuchi Hideyoshi started as Kimura Akito seated himself on the soft cushion near him. "Today's tea is really incredible, a good choice to accompany our long talk."

Akito still stayed silent as he listened to every single thing got said by the head of Kikuchi family.

"You may start, Akito-_kun_." Hideyoshi said, then took a sip of his tea.

"For the first time, Okazaki made a contact to her."

It was Akito's first 'report' that day, and it succeed in making the old Kikuchi Hideyoshi surprised. To Hideyoshi, it was unexpected thing to be reported, moreover the family which got mentioned before hasn't made a contact to Nakiri family's business - Toutsuki – for years.

"It's really a surprising news, Akito-_kun_. Since the old tiger – Okazaki Shigeru has passed away three years ago, then... it's Ten?"

"_Hai._ He disguised it as a joint business towards Toutsuki."

It was understandable. For them, to claim that girl to be theirs out of the blue must not listed into their agenda. Even though, the man named Okazaki Ten might seemed frivol at some times, but Hideyoshi was sure that the younger men had his mind right when it related to his family issue.

"I think for now, there's no need to put too much attention at him. Just, watch over him from afar."

"_Hai_, Hideyoshi-_sama_."

"How about her? I heard that Toutsuki always gave their freshmen a 'hell' training. With her frail body which she got from her past, did she pass the training smoothly?"

Akito didn't know how to answer that question as it was the thing he wished not to be asked the most. But then, he realized what kind of man is Kikuchi Hideyoshi. Even he didn't get information in detail right away, he always knew whatever things happened around the girl whom became their main topic.

"She got panic attack in the end of first day of the training camp, my son also told me that she passed out on the second day. The rest, she got the training smoothly."

The silence followed after that. Hideyoshi just gazed the clear sky as his hands played with his teacup. His feeling when he heard it was alike the feeling he got when he heard the tragic accident happened to that girl eight years ago.

"I... see."

"Hideyoshi-_sama._.."

"I've predicted that it will needed years to heal her trauma. Not to forget that she's still able to stand in the world which has 'shattered' her once, so badly."

Akito agreed to the older men's words. He still remembered the first time he met that girl eight years ago. That little girl, looked like a zombie rather than a normal girl in her age. Not a single tears that didn't make her face wet whenever she stayed up. Not a single sob escaped from his ears whenever that girl saw a grown-up approached her place at her early days stayed in hospital. Not for once he saw a hollow look on that girl's rose gold eyes.

"Make sure... you and your family stay by her side."

"I'll remember it, Hideyoshi-_sama._"

"Now, let's talk about our main business, Akito-_kun_."

Akito raised his head when he saw the older one shifted his position. This time, Kikuchi Hideyoshi was fully facing him. His old face which always looked calm already began serious.

"It seems... Shouji has made his first move." Hideyoshi took out an envelope from his robe, offered it to Akito to let the latter opened its content. Several photos.

"Hideyoshi-_sama_, this is..." Akito couldn't continue his words when he found out who is got caught in those photos.

The man whom dressed in dark colored kimono was one of the members of branch family of Kikuchi house – Kikuchi Shouji. His greedy nature which led to bring shame on Kikuchi name fifteen years ago has made him exiled. Then, the other man in those photos. Akito knew well that man whom dressed in all black. Moreover, that man was the one whom had trusted his 'daughter' to him and his family. The man whom had got kicked out from Nakiri family eight years ago – Nakiri Azami.

"Ryuken has found countless photos of that girl in Shouji's place. Since she was little till now, in every event. It's only a matter of time we will find his 'spy' in Toutsuki." Hideyoshi started giving his speech about his discovery. "Both of them started making routine meeting since six months ago. Even though I still hasn't got the news about their plan, but knowing that Nakiri Azami has formed network around Asia, I presume that he's about to make his comeback to Toutsuki."

"And he made a routine meeting with Shouji-_san_, it's just... I think, Kyusei will be their target too." Akito added. He knew well that the man named Kikuchi Shouji was always dreamed of owning Kyusei Group.

"It doesn't matter. Our main issue is... how they will get their hands on us?" Hideyoshi looked up from the photos got scattered on the floor, to the small photo frame placed on the _tokonoma_. A photo of his late son – Kikuchi Shinichi – with a girl whom supposed to be his daughter-in-law, the beautiful Kikuchi Kaede – Kikuchi Shouji's one and only daughter.

"Hideyoshi-_sama_, to think it rationally... it's only one thing that bound both Nakiri Azami and Kikuchi Shouji-_san_. It's..."

"Hmm... since Kaede has passed away, the only one left is her daughter, Karen."

* * *

**Toutsuki Resort – Dining Hall**

Karen couldn't utter a single word as her surprised face already spoke all of it. That morning, she got invited into a breakfast. Too many familiar faces she saw in that dining hall once she made her arrival there. Almost all the food suppliers in Toutsuki Resort presented there, giving their smile once they saw the jet-black haired Nakiri girl.

"You're the last one, Karen-_san_." The old Kawamoto greeted Karen, then pulled the latter to join their group and began their breakfast.

In between that morning's breakfast, they exchanged several jokes, discussed about their products, talked about their future joint business, etc. In that place, they has forgotten about Toutsuki's freshmen Nakiri Karen. The one whom shared the same breakfast with them was their lovely, perceptive business advisor Nakiri Karen.

"Karen-_san_, on your way back to Toutsuki Academy, don't forget to taste our product."

It was their goodbye, and amount of various product already waiting for her.

"It seems that you're the only one whom got back bringing souvenirs, Ren-_kun?"_

"It's really a lame joke if I should said it, Ichi-_nii_."

The oldest Kimura siblings couldn't utter any reply other than a small smile of his. Then he offered a goody bag with a famous traditional confectionery shop printed on it. Kuon.

"Could you... give it to Haruki? Yesterday he nagged to me to buy their newest menu. I didn't know what is in his head that time. But... only one thing which made him acted like that." Ichiya gave the goody bag to Karen, and continued on. "He's after something. Ren-_kun_, can you figure it out and tell me after that?"

"I will try my best, Ichi-_nii_. But..." Karen paused as she eyed the goody bag on her right hand. "You only bought it one? Only for Ruki-_nii?"_

"Eh?"

As she got so many 'merchandise' and she should deal with some business, Karen got out from the resort later than the other freshmen. Doujima has told her that he has prepared the private car to send her back to Toutsuki Academy. It was when she's waiting for the said vehicle made its arrival, she saw the unexpected drama at the bus parking lot. Nakiri Erina and Yukihira Souma. What has made the two there? Did they get left by their group?

"Karen-_sama_, is something wrong?" A hotel staff asked her, once the car stopped in front of her. The one whom opened the trunk and was about to fill it with Karen's business goods.

"It's still too spacious for... three people, right?" Karen pointed at the parked car in front of her.

"Of course, Karen-_sama_."

"Then, tell another staff to cancel their request. I will bring the two of them together with me." Karen motioned on the two 'left' students at the parking lot.

"I will do as you wish, Karen-_sama_."

Karen let the hotel staff to load the trunk, while she walked toward parking lot. It seemed that both Erina and Souma were too focus to each other even didn't recognize that someone else approached their place.

"Let's get back together."

With that simple sentence, both Erina and Souma froze. Then both of them looked at the one whom voiced out that idea.

* * *

Only silence filled the air inside that big car which brought the three from their training camp's site to their academy. Souma whom sat in the middle – between the two Nakiri girls – for unknown reason being quiet. He casted a short look over his right side, to Nakiri Erina whom had her attention fully on the panorama outside the car's window. Then, he switched to his left where the older Nakiri girl – Nakiri Karen – was busy with her seemingly countless paper on her laps.

_ Ah... it's boring, and... awkward. _

Souma told himself.

"_Gomen_, Sou-_kun_. This riding is surely... boring, isn't it?"

Souma got his nape stood when he heard Karen spoke for the first time in that long riding. He even questioned himself, _did that girl read his mind?_ His surprise hasn't subsided, and out of sudden a pouch got offered to him. It was so transparent so he could see the content of that small pouch. Cube candy.

"Want some?"

"Oh... _arigatou._"

Souma took one cube, unwrapped it and found a candy which looked as clear as glass, colored in beautiful light brown. It looked classy. A candy offered by someone whom 'rumored' to be one of the best pastry chef in their academy, Souma has predicted that its flavor must not disappointed. Once he put the candy into his mouth, he felt himself melted together with the rich, sweet flavor of the candy which flooded his palate.

"_Shugoi!_ What is it, _Kuro_ Nakiri?!" Souma shouted out his curiosity immediately after he got his sense back.

"Hmm... it seems that you enjoy it, Sou-_kun_." With her usual innocent smile, Karen commented as looked at Souma before got back into her paperwork. "One of Toutsuki's business partner produced it, and they wanted me to test it before they mass-marketing it. If you had such reaction, then I shouldn't give too many critics in it, right?"

"I see." Souma responded, then he got back into silent mode. Then he remembered the same thing happened in his dorm back before the training camp. That time, the girl named Nakiri Karen also got the same request from her client. It was his first time seeing the serious Karen. So different with other Karen he had seen before.

Not long after their short talk, the car slowed down then stopped. Unbuckled her seat belt, Karen was about to get off of the vehicle.

"Uncle, have a safe ride of delivering both of them back to Academy. About my loads, you can drop it at Nakiri mansion."

Their chauffer even hasn't replied, but the passenger door already shut down. Karen already got off of the car. And those abrupt change was succeed in making both Erina and Souma had their blank yet confused face.

"Is it... alright to leave her there?" Souma asked once the car run along the glossy asphalt road.

"Do you think that she dropped off on random place, Yukihira-_kun?"_ Erina asked back the red haired boy.

"Eh?"

"Not far from the place where we dropped Karen, there is tea and coffee plantation which barely made an exclusive contract with Toutsuki. It seems that Karen had an agenda there." Erina explained, her voice filled a boring tone.

"Oh... it seems that she isn't only popular in school, even in Toutsuki Resort she has an important role, isn't she? She seemed busy." Souma commented.

"You barely realized it, Yukihira-_kun?"_

Souma didn't reply to that question. He looked at the one whom gave him that question, but the other party still in her position, still glued her sight on the scenery out there. Souma caught the unfriendly face of hers which reflected on the car's window. The same face he saw on the morning when they got the breakfast challenge back in the training camp.

"It looked like... you have something unsettled with your sister, Nakiri."

No reply from Erina. She was surprised even got lost of words. How a low-life, diner boy named Yukihira Souma judged her so easily like that? It was no other than a disgrace to her pride. Not only his usual over-confident words which made her annoyed. Even for his mere presence already made her blood boiled. The worst case was she has to spend the rest of ride with that kind of boy.

Damn!

* * *

**Tokyo – Nakiri Mansion**

It has been late in the afternoon that day, when Karen got back from her eventful day. Her supposed 'short' counseling on the way back from training camp has taken longer than it should be. And because of that, she should bring another 'souvenir' which she almost forgot about it. How the feeling of having the small, different color pills which looked like sweet candy laid on the plate beside fresh water each morning and night before she drifted off.

_ "I suggest you to have a full, memorable vacation in your upcoming summer holiday, Karen-chan."_

Her therapist's words still stuck in her head clearly. That wasn't a bad idea, maybe she can included that in her 'reason list' to reject Doujima's offer when the summer holiday began. She stopped when she has reached her aimed place. Her Ruki-_nii's_ room.

She knocked on the door three times, but got nothing as the reply. She hold the knob and tried to open the door, unlocked. The bag which he always brought whenever he had 'business' laid carelessly on the floor. All the things in that room still at their places just like the last time she saw it – a week before. It was when Karen was about to close the door, she found out Haruki's wardrobe's door was ajar.

"Is he... training right after he got back from the fest?" Karen mumbled as she didn't find Haruki's chef uniform from his wardrobe. She sighed. Actually she has tired because of the long ride from the training camp and her counseling, and now she has to look for her 'dear brother' even though she already knew what kind of place she should go to. It was when she was about to go out from that room, the owner of that room made his appearance.

"Oh, you've back, Ren?"

Karen didn't reply that question, but she did something else. The goody bag which being trusted in her care got shoved to the older one.

"From Ichi-_nii_."

"Thanks." Haruki answered back, shortly. Then he continued. "Should we try it together, Ren?"

* * *

It was just like their usual 'sweets date'. A plate of their desired sweets, a tea-set which became the best combination to the said sweet dish. Two chairs got separated by a single round table, stayed on the small flower garden at the backyard of the gigantic Nakiri Mansion. The sun which previously stood almighty on the vast – endless sky began smeared its beautiful orange color to its sky and cloud.

Kimura Haruki couldn't stop smiling once his red eyes caught the most beautiful sight in front of him. The sparkling Nakiri Karen which only got seen when she saw her long-desired sweets in front of her. Haruki even didn't dare to blink his eyes, afraid that those lovely sight disappeared from his eyes.

_"Kawai."_ He mumbled, still glued his eyes to Karen whom busy arranging the sweets on the plate to her and Haruki.

"Rather than it called as _kawai_, I preferred to call it _utsukushi_." Karen responded as she offered a plate of the dessert in front of Haruki. "Also, it's my first time I heard you call a sweets as _kawai_, Ruki-_nii_."

Haruki felt his face got warmer once he heard Karen's sentence just now. He took the tea cup of his and began sipped its content, tried to hide his blush. While Karen didn't take too much credit about her Ruki-_nii's_ unusual act just now. She already too caught up into the beautiful sweets which colored in ocean blue wrapped into transparent candy on her plate.

"Ah, right." Karen said abruptly, right before she sliced the dessert. Haruki who already calmed down looked at her. "How's the fest?"

"Hmm... just like any fest out there." Haruki paused as he eyed the dessert on his own plate. "Except for that damn guest star."

"Guest star?" Karen asked back.

Haruki just nodded, didn't want to have a discussion about that thing. Just how many times he looked at the dessert on his plate, it didn't turn into something different. The same, precise dessert he saw at Kyusei's booth back in Kanto Traditional Cuisine Fest. So, that Chiaki boy didn't bluff around. He thought.

"How long you want to send your icy look towards that sweets, Ruki-_nii?!"_

"_Ne_, Ren. Do you want to have a vacation?" Haruki asked something else, just to change the topic of their conversation. Karen had her confused look over that question. It was 1 between 1.000 chances that the boy named Kimura Haruki offered her such a suggestion.

"Did you knock your head somewhere, Ruki-_nii?"_

_ Ah, maybe?_

Haruki took something from his uniform pocket. An envelope which previously given to him by that platinum blonde haired Kikuchi boy. Karen eyed the envelope which already lied next to her plate. She took it and opened it. Two pieces of ticket to...

"It's... are you kidding me, Ruki-_nii?!"_

_ Just how many times Karen had questioned him, really? _

"I'm not."

"But... how? Moreover, it's... VIP ticket for Kyusei's Summer Fest!"

Haruki didn't reply to that immediately. He sipped his tea, while his eyes glanced at Karen whom had another sparkling eyes when the latter let out the said VIP ticket from the envelope. A ticket for Kyusei's Summer Festival was hard to get, it was already known for years. It was not because of its expensive price, or it was a limited thing to be appeared in the world. No. It was because... the ones which wanted to get it so much more than the ticket's number. Even for several elite ones in culinary world already reserved a ticket long before the released date. To get Kyusei's Summer Fest's ticket was fiercer than any concert ticket ever exist.

"Hmm... someone gave it to me, for free." Haruki gave his answer finally. Another shocked look shown on Karen's rose gold eyes. It was as if asking... for real?

"So, what's your answer, Ren?"

"Of course! I take it!"

* * *

_ "Tadaima!"_

Being the last one making comeback, Souma shouted out. But to his surprise, none greeted him back. Also, the dorm was unusually quiet. It was when he walked toward his assigned room, he heard murmurs. He looked for its source, and found out his dorm-mates already gathered in front of their senior's room. How Souma could call it? Domino? His dorm-mates had their head glued to the door of Isshiki's room which was ajar.

"What are you doing here, _minna?"_ Souma asked out of sudden, which made the domino – made of human's head – disarranged. All of them looked back at Souma.

"Shush! Souma-chi... don't make a loud voice." Yuuki whispered, then pulled the red haired boy to stand beside her. "Look! Isshiki _senpai_ is behaving weird. It's our first time seeing him sit in front of computer while he talked to himself."

Souma followed his friend's sight and found 'the unusual' Isshiki Satoshi. But then, when the sophomore boy got up from his chair, all the freshmen began hid behind the door. Too bad that Souma's reflect wasn't as fast as the other.

"Oh... Souma-kun, you have back?"

"_Hai_, Isshiki _senpai_." Souma answered shortly. "_Ano... Senpai_, what is..."

"Ah... actually, I want to make an announcement to all of the residents of Polar Star Dorm. Let's gather at Marui's room later after dinner, okay?"

Souma just nodded as his reply, then he sent a short look towards his friends. They questioned each other. An announcement? From someone as Isshiki Satoshi?

* * *

**After dinner – Marui Zenji's room**

Like what Isshiki had promised, all the residents of Polar Star Dorm already gathered in their usual party venue, Marui's room. All of them sat in circle. With his usual, mischievous smile, Isshiki started.

"_Minna_, I have something to give to you as the reward of passing the training camp!"

Silence. Not a single freshmen responded to that sudden – unexpected announcement. Seeing no reply from his _kouhai_, Isshiki let out eight tickets of Kyusei's Summer Festival in front of his juniors.

Silence. Again. But this time was not because of confusion, it was because of surprised.

"Eeeeeh?!"

"Isshiki _senpai_, this is... for real?! You give it to us?!" Shouji shouted out for the first time.

"Yes!"

"Isshiki _senpai, shugoi!_ We won't forget your kindness!" Yuuki added, as she took one of the tickets then kissed it countless times.

"It's my first time I see this ticket directly. It is like a dream." Megumi said as she took hers. The other followed suit.

Souma eyed the ticket, from the front and back. He questioned himself, what's made that ticket so special that his friend's eyes shining like that. As in Souma's eyes, that ticket wasn't different than any kind of ticket out there.

"Heh... what is so special with this ticket?" His thought got spoken out loud. Immediately, all eyes focused on him. As if sent him the same unspoken question.

_Are you kidding us, Yukihira Souma?!_

"Hahahaha... you really don't know about it, Souma-kun?" Isshiki asked as if to confirm that the previous question given by Souma was true. Souma nodded as his answer.

"It's... one of the rarest things to get in Japan, Yukihira-_kun._" Ibusaki Shun commented. "Also, the event itself is one of the most anticipated event each year. It has become one of the tourism attraction in Kyoto." He added.

"Oh, such a big event."

"That's right, Souma-_kun_. Even it attracted many foreigners to go there." Isshiki began his speech. "Just like Ibusaki-_kun_ has said, it has become one of the tourism attraction in Kyoto. Kyusei's Summer Festival – Ryuuseigun. There are four events which held. International seminar, exhibition, Kyusei's Doll House, and Tanabata Festival." Isshiki took a pause, then he borrowed Marui's ticket. "Each event has its own ticket, and there are also special tickets which can be used to get into more than one event. Just like the one you own now, _minna_. It is a special ticket – Peony ticket. We can use it for two events. Of course, you're free to choose what kind of event you want to go."

_A summer festival, huh?_

Souma never thought there will be a luxurious summer festival like that. Kyusei. It was his first time heard such a name.

"But, how you can afford this tickets, Isshiki _senpai?_ It's not a secret that getting one ticket is super hard." Ryoko brought another thing to their conversation.

"Ah, about that. Actually, it was unused tickets which previously sent to other Elite Ten members." Isshiki answered with his smile, like usual.

Another surprise fell down.

"But, is it alright for you to give this to us?" Megumi asked.

"It's alright, Tadokoro-_chan_. Don't mind it." Isshiki assured the blue haired girl.

* * *

"What's wrong, Souma-_kun?"_ Isshiki asked once they got out of Marui's room.

"Ah... to get such luxurious ticket, Elite Ten is marvelous."

"Is that so? But, there is someone whom get a more special ticket to that event in between Toutsuki's student, you know?" Isshiki told the younger one another info which didn't get told in front of the other residents of their dorm. "Yah... I have heard that one of Kyusei's student had put his interest on him, but I didn't expect of that student to give him VIP ticket to Ryuuseigun."

"Who is he, Isshiki _senpai?"_

Isshiki didn't answer immediately. "You didn't know about it, Souma-_kun?_ Even after you heard that it was Kyusei..."

"Actually, it is my first time heard the name Kyusei." Souma cut off Isshiki's unfinished words.

_ Eh? Seriously?_

But then, Isshiki understood it. Moreover, at the first days in Toutsuki, Souma seemed didn't know each thing related to Toutsuki.

"To put it simple, they said that Kyusei is Toutsuki in the west. But, Kyusei was more famous of producing talented pastry chefs, technicians in cooking ware, food supplier, and consultant in culinary business." Isshiki gave another session of his speech.

Souma took an important note on Isshiki's speech just now. Then, a question popped up. "Then, who is the one whom got the VIP ticket? Does... the 1st seat Elite Ten?"

Isshiki shook his head. "All Elite Ten members got the same ticket – Peony ticket. Even for the 1st seat." Isshiki paused. "VIP ticket – Chrysanthemum ticket – it can be used for all the events of the fest. Our lucky boy whom get that ticket is Kimura Haruki."

"Kimura _senpai?"_

Isshiki nodded. "He once told me, that he got offer from Kyusei's student in one of his cooking competition to join Kyusei High. Of course, he rejected it. And then, after almost three years, the one whom gave that offer tried to get Ki-_kun's_ interest by giving the VIP ticket for free."

A silence between the two.

"When I heard it, actually I didn't believe it. For someone had a steel will like that..."

"Hmm... then, all we can do is come to that festival and make sure that they won't steal Kimura _senpai_ from us, right?"

* * *

Small note:

_Kayushiki Teien _: strolling garden and sometimes known as daimyo garden. The gardens of the Edo period reflected the peace in the country: very soft shorelines, un-dramatic stone settings, and softly curved hills. These types of Japanese gardens often recreate scenes from history and myth, both from within Japan, but also from China. The design of these daimyo gardens reflected the wealth and intellectual prowess of the garden's owner.

_Tokonoma _: an ornamental alcove set slightly above floor level

_Genkan : _an entrance hall where people remove their footwear.


	17. Dish 15

**Hi all ^O^**

**It's like yesterday that I posted the previous chapter, and here I posted the new chapter. I'm here with so (many) new OC(s), please... bear with it. The Autumn Election is still far to go, so the next chapter will be their summer holiday event - something you didn't find in actual SnS, of course. So, stay tune in this story, review(s) is the most wanted thing I want to read from you guys. The last but not the least, please stay healthy ^_^**

**\- rionnaru -**

* * *

Dish.15 – Kyusei's Student Council, Toutsuki's Elite Ten, and Autumn Election

* * *

**Kyoto – Kyusei High School**

**Daiguren Hall**

"Ah... we made the first appearance, aren't we?"

A male student with average height and slim build. His hair was short, colored in gray, and swept forward in loose spikes with a lock left long on the right side of his face. He wore his uniform with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a loose tie, and black suspenders which attached to his belt. A blue badge attached to his left sleeves, a sign of five pillars member. Mangetsu – Kudou Daiki.

"You've known of it, yet you still ask it."

Another five pillars member, Mugetsu – Shiraishi Minato, replied. The latter barely finished cleaning his round glasses, then put it on his jade green eyes. His chin-length dark brown hair was combed neatly. Picturing his faculty, he wore a long white lab coat over his uniform. The black badge of his title made the outstanding look on his white lab coat.

The two took their assigned seat with their title name. Both of them look on the seat which placed in between the two. The place which belonged to the owner of Mikazuki title – Kikuchi Chiaki. There were countless papers stayed on top of the desk.

"Did he really take his task seriously? We're here not to read and examine paperwork." Daiki commented with his harsh tone, like the previous one.

"As if you didn't know how busy the student of mechanical engineering faculty is, Kudou-_kun?"_ The one and only female member of five pillars, Tsukishiro – Namikawa Yuzuki, made her arrival followed with the last member of the same organization, Akatsuki – Kikuchi Hokuto.

"Not only busy with his task in five pillars, the teacher's project, also his own project. He's also got busied with our lovely president's business things, isn't he?" Yuzuki added as she began tying up her wavy shoulder-length greenish blonde hair in a side ponytail. She wore the standard Kyusei High's uniform - a white-and-black shirt that is vertically striped with black borders on the collar as well as the rim of her sleeves, dark brown vest over it, dark red plaid skirt, and a maroon bow. She styled the white colored badge of her title into a small rose which she put on her brown vest.

"How considerate of you about me, dear Yuzuki-_chan?"_

The one whom became the main of their talk appeared with his signature smile on his handsome face. His smile disappeared once he noticed the owner of Akatsuki title already seated on his assigned seat. "Eh? Despite all the chaos in your faculty, you made it in time... Hokuto-_kun_." Chiaki greeted another Kikuchi boy in that room.

While the one whom got greeted didn't reply even for a word. Kikuchi Hokuto, the one whom often absent for five pillars' regular meeting. He was the member of five pillars whom got the most complaint from students because of his idle behavior, the one whom popular with his womanizer image rather than charismatic leader to be.

"Hmm... the hall already live up with interesting talk even before we started the meeting. You guys are really energetic even it's still early in the morning, aren't you?"

The familiar voice owned by one of the student council member. The female treasurer – Kondou Aki, followed with the other treasurer – Kikuchi Kazuo, the sophomore secretary girl – Hanazawa Makoto, and the vice president – Ishii Mutsuki, entered the hall then proceeded to their assigned seats. Makoto immediately distributed the module which contained the issues which will be discussed in the upcoming meeting.

"_Ne,_ Makoto-_chan_. After this meeting, let's have lunch together." Hokuto stopped the secretary girl by her hand right after she placed the module in front of the fuchsia haired Kikuchi boy. He even said it loud so that all the people in that hall heard it.

Makoto gave a brief look on Hokuto's hand which grabbed hers, then looked at the dark red eyed boy. "I'd loved to, but..." She paused as she let go of Hokuto's hand. "I've already had an appointment later. Next time, maybe?"

"How about have lunch with me, Hokuto-_kun?"_ Aki responded right when Makoto got back to her seat.

Hokuto didn't answer immediately. He eyed the module for a while, then sent his lazy look over his senior whom offered that invitation. "I'm not interested into having lunch date with seniors. Also, Aki _senpai_ isn't included into my type. Better look for someone else, Aki _senpai_."

Aki's laughter followed after that brave answer given by the sophomore boy. She laughed not only because of Hokuto's ridiculous answer, but also she laughed her own misfortune because got rejected by Kikuchi boys one after another. From the almighty Kikuchi Yuu – the number one student in Kyusei High, to Kikuchi Chiaki – Yuu's fateful aide, and then Kikuchi Hokuto – the hottest delinquent in Kyusei High.

"Can you save your joke for later, Kondou. The committee will arrived in no time." Ishii Mutsuki, became the one with the highest title in that hall tried to 'calm' the treasurer girl also to put the end line of that unnecessary talk. Kikuchi Kazuo whom silent since in the beginning, put up his thumb to his senior.

**While outside the Daiguren Hall**

Kikuchi Yuu barely ended his call with one of Kyusei's business partner, when he got greeted by the last person he wished to see.

"Oh my, oh my, who is the person I see right now if not our over busy student council president?"

Kikuchi Akari whom stood not far from Yuu also got her attention from the document to the one whom greeted her half-brother. A very familiar face she saw. Her older step brother. A cunning smile was all over that young man's face as he walked closer to the two sibling. Akari didn't need to look at her half-brother as she already knew what kind of face Yuu will made once he met 'their' older step brother.

"Long time no see, Yuu-_kun_. It was surely made me sick hearing all talks about you... in every kind of business meeting I had."

"Ah... is that so? Then, it was a relief for me? That I never heard of you... being the center of conversation even in Kikuchi manor." Yuu answered with his own version of greeting. He casted a bored look to the older Kikuchi. "Better hurry up to build your fame, Naoya-_san_." With that words, Yuu left that place and headed to Daiguren Hall.

"What a flattery greeting he has given, right... Akari-_chan?"_

"I think, it's a better choice if you hurried to the hall as well, Naoya _nii-san_. The meeting will begin." With a short bow, Akari followed Yuu heading toward the hall, leaving the one and only their step brother – Kikuchi Naoya.

Once Naoya made his appearance in the hall, all the respective member of Kyusei High's committee, student council, five pillars, even the headmaster has presented. That meeting was to discuss the things related to the upcoming Kyusei's summer festival or known as Ryuuseigun. The meeting started by the short report given by Mutsuki as the chief committee of the festival, then followed with the detailed report given by each five pillars member which became the person in charge of each event in the festival.

While the other member of Kyusei High's committee gave one question after another to the fest's committee, Naoya didn't give any. Unlike the previous Ryuuseigun, the upcoming Ryuuseigun which was still got discussed in that meeting was bigger many folds rather than the previous year's fest. The ticket's demand already marked a record it ever made in Kyusei's history. The amount of new joint business which will made their debut in the fest, Naoya never seen such a number got typed in that report. The spectacular events got planned in each event, he never heard of it got realized in previous fest. To sum it all, the Ryuuseigun under Kikuchi Yuu's reign will be the biggest event Kyusei High ever held.

"It'll be the unforgettable Ryuuseigun ever. You're really work hard to make it, Yuu-_kun_." Yamada Tomura, one of Kyusei High's committee members said his opinion out loud.

"It's all thanks to my fellow student council members and five pillars whom worked nonstop. Also, before the fest day, it's still no other than a plan. We can't let our guard down or this dreamt fest won't be realized." Yuu spoke, neatly sugar-coated his words.

Fifteen minutes later, the meeting came into an end. It was when the Kyusei High's committee already made their leave, except for Naoya.

"Isn't it... a bit saddening, Yuu-_kun?"_

All the attention focused on the man whom barely let out those words. Both Daiki and Yuzuki whom previously had a discussion stopped. Chiaki whom still busied with his paperwork slowed down his reading. Minato whom checked the inbox of his email got his attention off of his tablet. Both Aki and Kazuo whom began dividing the accounting documents halted. So Makoto, Akari, and Mutsuki.

"You've built it till this far. I have no doubt that 'all' of your achievements along your time as the student council president will be recorded, maybe... as the most spectacular in Kyusei's history? But then, what will happened after that? How will the next reign followed it? It's no other than..."

"Oh? You're really considerate to us even you're worried to our future, Naoya-_san_." Hokuto whom the whole time leaned on his chair, seemed didn't take any of important things in the meeting earlier into his head, cut off Naoya's long unfinished speech. "Then, please rest assure. Let us... think about our own future."

With that words, the talk ended. Hokuto whom since in the beginning didn't bring any document, got up from his seat and walked toward the entrance door of the hall. He left that hall without any further goodbye. Chiaki whom still faced his paperwork let a small smirk on his lips. For someone like Kikuchi Hokuto who never paid his interest in any kind of business owned by Kyusei, that brat was really gave a big blow to someone as ambitious as Kikuchi Naoya.

"You've heard it... loud and clear, Naoya-_san_." Yuu gave his speech after the awkward silence engulfed that place. "Mind your own business." He added it with a clear warning tone in his voice, as he stood right in front of the older Kikuchi. Then he walked passed Naoya as he commanded both Akari and Mutsuki to move to their next appointment.

Without any additional words, Kikuchi Naoya left the hall. All the remained fest's committee let out their breath which they had hold the whole intense conversation.

"Jeez... you Kikuchis aren't know how to stop, aren't you?" Daiki be the one who commented first. "It's not a surprising look that Yuu talked back to that Naoya, but... Hokuto?"

"Who knows?" Chiaki butted into the talk, as he closed the last document he had. Took his phone from his uniform pocket then typed something on that device. "Let's say... each of us have a 'rebellious' DNA in our genome." He gave the final words, then left the hall like nothing ever happened before.

"Nah... as long as their antics didn't disturb our works then it's fine." Minato got busied again to his tablet.

"Antic, huh?" Yuzuki mumbled that word as if it was such an alien word to her. "Take a thought about it, our dear president is really have his own taste, isn't he?" She asked the remaining student council members as well as the remaining five pillars members. "To invite Toutsuki Elite Ten to our Ryuuseigun." She added while her eyes glued on the guest list in front of her. "He's really planned on gathering all the busy ones in culinary business around the country."

Aki let out a chuckle at Yuzuki's last remark. "It seems that you're not have a keen eye on our dear president, Yuzuki-_chan_."

"What do you mean, Kondou-_san?"_

"Yuu isn't that kind hearted man. He's doing all those things with meticulous details is no other than to build his perfect kingdom." Aki took a short paused. Then she continued. "Did you all realize it? Our upcoming Ryuuseigun, isn't it the perfect thing to be shown in front of the old king of Japan culinary business? That we can make thing better than theirs, Toutsuki."

* * *

**Tokyo – Toutsuki Culinary Academy**

"I can't believe that you're really planned on going to that fest, Tsukasa." The fifth seat of Elite Ten – Saitou Soumei, gave his first comment right after he got the schedule paper.

"Well... they have invited us. Also, their student council president's fame already become the hot topic. I just... curious about what kind of that man, just it." The first seat of Elite Ten – Tsukasa Eishi, replied. Then he looked up at the fifth seat one, and asked back. "I think that it isn't our main issue here, Saitou-_kun?"_

"That's right. It's... Autumn Election, right?"

"Hmm... this year, they really recommend too many names." The eighth seat – Kuga Terunori, said his opinion out. "Actually, I think that forty students already big number. Yet, here we are discussing about the twenty places addition. Can't we just modified this year's Autumn Election, _minna-san?"_ He added.

_"Baka_ Kuga! Since in the beginning, we're already made the decision that the Autumn Election's participant will be the same as the previous years." The owner of sixth seat of Elite Ten – Kinokuni Nene, talked back to the shortest boy in Elite Ten.

"Can we start it? I can't waste my time too long as I want to make more cute cake." The cutest member, the fourth seat of Elite Ten – Akanegakubo Momo, spoke while playing with her cute doll's hands.

One by one the candidate got reviewed by them, some of it got rejected, several of it got accepted. Then, it was the time when they discussed about the transfer student aka Yukihira Souma.

"To include that transfer student into this event, I'll consider it." The tenth seat – Nakiri Erina, shouted her objection. "Even we have talked about it before, but no! He is still not suitable to join such a luxurious culinary event like this."

"Nakiri-_kun._ Your opinion about a dish always excellent. But, when we talked about Yukihira Souma, you turned to be irrational. Did something happen between the two of you? Something more private... maybe?" The seventh seat – Isshiki Satoshi, asked the younger one with his cunning smile.

"No- of course not! I just thought that... maybe he will be disqualified." Erina reasoned. "Then, what about you Isshiki-_san?_ Didn't you seem to be more subjective when it related to your juniors?"

"No, not at all."

"Yukihira Souma, huh? His background isn't interesting, but he got recommended after passing the training camp... with several good compliments in each assignment. I think, he will make the tournament got merrier. Let's get him into the participant list!" Kuga put the end line of that discussion, as most the member of Elite Ten agreed to him.

Then, they came to the last candidate.

"I thought that she will be here to make plan about the event rather than got listed into the participant candidate?" The second seat – Kobayashi Rindou, looked like surprised by the fact revealed in front of her eyes. "You haven't made the final decision about her joining Elite Ten, Tsukasa?"

"Ah... about it, I have conveyed our final decision about her taking the ninth seat, but the Elders already rejected it. They said that... she still hasn't capable enough to take the ninth seat." Tsukasa replied. "Just only a _shokugeki_ can't be a concrete proof, they said. They want to 'see' more about her cooking ability."

"So, we will let her to be the participant, huh?" Saitou asked back, and got a nod as its answer. "With our planned theme? I thought it will be a bit hard, even for someone like her."

"It seems that you have little faith on her winning the first round of Autumn Election, Saitou-_kun?"_

"And it seems that you're confident enough to say that she will be the winner of the first round, Tsukasa?"

Isshiki just stayed silent as he witnessed two of his seniors debated about a certain girl. The young man named Tsukasa Eishi hasn't answered the question given by Saitou Soumei. But from the look in his lavender eyes, Isshiki already knew what it meant. It was as if said, why not? Actually, Isshiki himself had the same thought. Why not? It was not an impossible thing to happen. Tough the girl which became their main discussion already got titled as the best pastry chef in her generation, but that girl also had vast knowledge in culinary world. It all thanked to her large connection to various culinary business, as well as her participation in all the research society and seminar in Toutsuki.

"Let's see. Actually, I have prepared something related to this one." Tsukasa brought another thing into that discussion. "If she didn't make into the big three of the first round, then we will sought another candidate to fill the ninth seat. But, if she made it into big three, I have a very special proposal to all of you. I hope that all of you didn't mind to hear it."

* * *

**Several days later...**

**On the last day before the summer holiday start**

Karen looked lazily on the crowd not far from the library building where she resided in right now. Two big board veiled in white cloth already stood there, got surrounded by countless curious students.

"Are you sure... you aren't curious about it?" Haruki whom barely found the book he has looked for days, put the book on the table which separated him and Karen, then took the chair to sit on it.

"Not at all." Karen replied, then leaned on her chair. She played with the VIP ticket of Kyusei's summer festival which she got days before. "It will be tiresome to spend the days before the fest started just by staying at the mansion." She mumbled those words to herself. "Ruki-_nii,_ you have planned your summer holiday?"

Haruki whom about to open the book in front of him halted, looked at the younger one whom still playing the ticket. The glimmering eyes of hers hasn't dimmed since the latter got that VIP ticket. Haruki knew it, that Karen has dreamt for years to get Kyusei's summer festival's ticket. But she hasn't succeeded so far.

"Ruki-_nii?"_

"Oh? Not in particular." Haruki answered shortly.

"Is that so?"

It was when Haruki was about to ask something to Karen, the chaos which happened on the site not far from the library building caught his attention first. The white cloth which previously veiled the two big board already fell down, revealed the board with name list got plastered on it. Not small numbers of the student screamed in frustration because they didn't get chosen. Several of them jumped in happiness once they saw their name got listed in between those list.

"Do you really... have no interest about it?" Haruki asked the same question as the previous one.

"I'm not repeating the same answer, Ruki-_nii_."

_ Such a hardheaded girl, she is._

Autumn Election, it can be called as the biggest event for freshmen of Toutsuki Culinary Academy senior high division. An event, to show the best one between the freshmen. The dreamt event of each student of Toutsuki once they set on the senior high division. Maybe, Nakiri Karen was the exception. As the latter also didn't has interest in any kind of cooking competition. Many of them whom haven't known Karen's character will said that she has put her talent into nothingness.

"It seems that you're the one whom get interested with it, Ruki-_nii?"_ Karen asked back, but didn't get the answer immediately.

Just like how Haruki knew all about Karen, so the other way. Karen still remembered it clearly, on the day when they announced the participant of previous year's Autumn Election. Being the part of Elite Ten, Haruki only could send his envy look over the students in front of the board where the announcement got shown on it. If Karen should put it into words, Haruki's freshmen moment was distressing. He got bitter experience more than the sweet ones.

"Is that so?" Haruki spoke the same words given by Karen earlier. "Nah, it's just... the students in your generation are a bit more interesting than mine, Ren. I can't wait how this year's Autumn Election will be."

"Interesting students, huh?"

* * *

Souma still had his eyes on the board where the list got plastered on it. He read one by one the name which got listed, most of them he didn't know, just a small numbers which he knew. He got grouped in the same group as his dorm mates – Ibusaki Shun, Marui Zenji, and Sakaki Ryoko, in A group. He also got into the same group with his former challenger – Mito Ikumi, the boy whom given a vivid image in his first day at the training camp – Hayama Akira. While his other dorm mates – Tadokoro Megumi and Yoshino Yuuki got into the other group, B group. He also noticed the twin half Italian boys – Takumi and Isami in that group.

"Hmm... good day, Yukihira Souma-_kun_."

A girl with her signature giggle greeted the red head boy. Souma immediately recognized the white haired Nakiri girl and addressed her as Nakiri's cousin. The two even haven't exchanged for words, suddenly another loud voice filled that place. The ever cheerful Kawashima Urara showed up with the most unusual way ever. Despite all the noises when the girl made her appearance, the crowd turned into dead silent once Urara announced the explanation of the tournament. Not to forget about the additional note given by the committee.

"They whom had influence in culinary business will present as the guest. This is the perfect chance for you to show up your talent. You all have to make the best dish. Your future as a chef will be ended too, if you dared to mess up. So, do your best. That's all!"

"What a persuasive announcement she gave." Souma mumbled once the announcement ended, and one by one the crowd subsided. Then, it was when he remembered something. "I can't find Nakiri's name in the list."

Alice looked at Souma with a questioned look. She didn't know 'whom' the Nakiri he mentioned about. As there were not only one Nakiri in their generation. Seeing the confused Nakiri Alice, Souma corrected his words earlier.

"I mean, Nakiri Erina."

"Ah... Elite Ten is the one whom became the committee of the tournament, so... it would be correct that she's losing the chance to join the biggest event for us – freshmen." Alice said with her cheerful, with several all-high tone in it. "Even it annoyed me, but I still have another thing which will be the fuel of my spirit fighting for the tournament."

"Huh?"

"It seems that you didn't pay attention on your group thoroughly, Yukihira Souma-_kun?"_ Alice asked back. She even questioned herself, the boy in front of her was really too dense.

Rather than the students list in B group, several of the ones got listed in A group were famous figures in their generation. The fight in A group will fiercer than B group, Alice predicted. Of course, she has planned on winning the first round with her name placed at the top. Then in the main tournament, she has to win against whoever her opponent will be. Till she has the match against the other high wall she has to pass in order to be the best. The one whom titled as 'the number two' of 92nd generation – Nakiri Karen.

"_Ne_, Yukihira, did you know? Almost all the members of Elite Ten participated in the main tournament of Autumn Election. In other word, the future Elite Ten members will come from us." Alice gave another thing into their talk. Then, she continued. "Of course, it won't become true if we lose here. I'm really waiting for the day that you, Erina, and I have a match more than a mere Elite Ten." Alice was about to leave Souma when she stopped, said something else without looked back at him. "I can't wait to see your 'stupid' face even after facing those 'monsters' in your group, Yukihira Souma."

"Monsters... what do you mean, Nakiri's cousin?"

"_Ara!_ It seems that you haven't understood your situation, aren't you?" Alice asked, as she turned around to face Souma. "Then, I will give you a clue." She started. "Kurokiba Ryo – my aide, Hayama Akira, and Nakiri Karen. Those are the names you have to put into your mind. They will be your biggest obstacle."

Souma had small smile on his lips once he heard that. He already knew it, about those three students – except for that Kurokiba boy. Even it was just the shortest time both Hayama and Karen showed their cooking ability in front of Souma, he already knew that he has to surpass the two. Then, suddenly he remembered what Alice has said before – something about the fuel of spirit fighting. Did she mean?

"_Ne_, Nakiri's cousin. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How is _Kuro_ Nakiri's dish when she made it seriously?"

_Kuro Nakiri? What is that? What a nasty nickname he made?_

"Are you mentioning... Ren-_chan?"_ Alice asked back, and Souma nodded as his reply. Alice had her smirk as she saw the confident look on Souma's eyes. "I don't know. I never seen she had all serious when she made a dish. But, for someone whom had a clear winning against the former 9th seat of Elite Ten, you can't look down on her."

* * *

"Congratulation for being chosen in Autumn Election. For someone like you, it's not a doubt." Erina congratulated her secretary, whom walked two steps behind her like usual.

"_Hai_, Erina-_sama_. I will get the best result in the tournament. Also, please rest assure, Erina-_sama_. I will win against that brat, Yukihira Souma, for sure!" Hisako with her energetic voice told her plan.

Hearing the name of that red haired boy suddenly made Erina remembered all the words she had told the latter, and all of it was like backfiring her. She even needed the window frame to hide her annoyed face.

"I... I'm sorry, Erina-_sama._" Hisako apologized immediately when she saw the turn of event happened on Erina.

"Don't be. Rather than that Yukihira boy, I think you should set your plan thoughtfully, Hisako."

Hisako whom heard it became silent. She knew what it meant. In her own group, she should face Erina's cousin – Nakiri Alice – whom she considered as the biggest obstacle. Then, at the other group, she has well known with the name of Kurokiba Ryo, Hayama Akira, and mostly Nakiri Karen.

"Of course, Erina-_sama!"_


	18. Dish 16

**Hello, dear reader(s)... hishashiburi ^O^**

**Taking me long to update this story, here I go with a new chapter. By the way, the Autumn Election is still far awaaay... let our characters enjoyed their upcoming summer holidays first.**

**Don't forget to leave your review after read it, okay?!**

**\- rionnaru -**

* * *

**Dish.16 – On Summer Holiday, unexpected news**

* * *

He didn't remember when the last time he gave that prestigious academy a visit. It felt like just yesterday, but it felt like has been years too. And, that day... he decided to take a short stop there. To his old school, Toutsuki Culinary Academy. He has several things in his agenda of visiting that place. The utmost thing was... gave a visit to his son, maybe gave that red head boy a small cooking match won't hurt.

"Yo, Fumio-_san. Hishashiburi_." He greeted the dorm care taker once the older lady opened the dorm's front door.

"Heh, look who is here?"

* * *

"What will you do with all of this, Ren?" Haruki asked as he eyed the mountain of 'congratulatory presents' from Karen's business clients, which intentionally or not got sent to Nakiri mansion. A mountain of various culinary products, be it was beef also poultry meat, egg, veggies, seafood ingredients, chocolate, cheese, and many more. Haruki didn't exaggerate it, as it was what he saw right now. Each of it came since the news of Nakiri Karen got selected as Autumn Election's participant.

"Who knows?"

Haruki got more annoyed once he heard Karen's indifferent answer. Unlike usual when she will blabbered out her plan about the products upcoming fate, Karen hasn't said a thing. Except thanked the maid for picking it up from the mail carrier.

"What kind of answer is that?" Haruki mumbled, seated himself on the vacant chair next to the cupboard.

"You can have it if you wanted, Ruki-_nii_."

Haruki heard another unusual words from the younger one. Oh, he should take it back. Sometimes, Karen has said the same thing to him. Maybe, this one was concluded into those 'sometimes'.

"Nah, I don't have time to deal with it, Ren." Haruki got up from his chair, he gave Karen – whom busy with her phone – a short look. "I have to go to Osaka tomorrow morning. Ayaka _nee-san_ already giving me nonstop call since yesterday." He paused as to see Karen's reaction to his words just now. But, the latter even didn't cast a look away from her phone. "Better you decide to keep it for yourself or send it to somewhere else." _As you seem didn't plan on spending all of that into a party_, he added in his head.

It was when Karen heard the last part, she placed her phone on her laps. She was about to say something to Haruki, but the older one already left that place. Thanked to him, she had decided – barely.

* * *

Haruki placed the last box just right in front of the double doors of that dorm. Five big boxes in total, stood in front of the dorm together with him and Karen.

"Should we just go in? I have rung the doorbell continuously and yet none answer it." Karen asked for Haruki's opinion.

"Should we? It's unusual for them to..." Haruki hasn't finished his words that the front door opened, revealed Fumio Daimido – the dorm care taker.

"_Ara_, Ren-_chan_ and Kimura?"

"Finally, Fumio-_san_. What is taking you long to open the door for us?"

"Ah... we are in the middle of preparing for a party." The old lady opened the door wider, to let the guests got into the dorm as well as their presents.

"Party? What party?" Karen has turned into her curious, excited mode. She walked towards the kitchen with Fumio, forgotten about the boxes which in the end became Haruki's task to bring it in.

"Fumio-_san!_ Don't forget to send someone to help me bring this boxes!" Haruki shouted out loud, hoping that the old lady heard it and sent someone to help him.

* * *

Once Karen and Fumio reached the kitchen, Karen only got silenced. She has imagined that all the residents of the dorm was busy making one dish to another, but the scene she saw there was far from that. Only a pair of grown-up man and the red haired boy whom busy in front of the stove. While the others, they watched the whole cooking process like a marvelous movie.

"Fumio-_san_, who is he?"

"Oh, he is an alumni of this academy as well as this dorm, a former Elite Ten's member, and... it's a bit surprising though, he is Yukihira's father."

_ He is?_

So, it was the reason why their movements were in sync? Like they had worked together under the same kitchen for years. Also, it didn't take a long time till the food got served in front of them. From the various dishes on the table, Karen concluded that the man whom to be Yukihira Souma's father was a man with so many experiences.

"Wow, really a splendid banquet we had here, Ren." Haruki who became the last to join the group, commented as he whispered to Karen.

"As expected of a former Elite Ten's member." Karen commented back.

"He was?"

Karen nodded for Haruki's question just now. Karen let a small smile appeared on her lips once she realized how 'unusual' approach Souma's father did in his dishes. Combined different cooking techniques in one dish. _Such a frightening chef_, she thought.

"Oh, you didn't want to have a taste of it, _Ojou-san?"_

Karen lifted her sight from the dishes on the table to the one whom asked her just now. A man, maybe around her father's age or a bit older, with brown long hair. That man's face, Karen felt like she has seen it. Somewhere, but when?

* * *

Yukihira Joichirou almost screamed out once he saw the jet-black haired girl's face. A nostalgic face, he should call it. He even blinked for several times, and still same. It looked same, but different at the same time. What it was?

"Ren-_chiii!_ I didn't know that you give us a visit?!" The energetic Yuuki immediately run to Karen with a plate full of Joichirou's dish on it. Those interruption was succeed in ended the staring contest between both Joichirou and Karen.

"Nah, I just want to drop something and Fumio-_san_ brought me here."

Joichirou didn't leave his attention on Karen whom already engaged into a cheerful conversation with the dorm's residents.

"Fumio-_san_, who is she?" Joichirou asked to Fumio whom in the middle of munching her food. The older one looked at the one whom got asked by Joichirou, then looked at Joichirou before said her answer.

"She is one of the headmaster's granddaughters. Nakiri Karen."

_Nakiri? Did he hear it correctly? Which part that made her a Nakiri? She was alike to..._

"You... don't belief it, right?" Fumio asked back once she only got a silence after her answer. She placed her plate on her laps, had her sight on the merry conversation where that jet-black haired girl involved into. "It's... nostalgic, isn't it? It is like you see him got back alive when you see that girl." Fumio added, then was about to resume her eating. "But, trust me. She is a Nakiri. She's the older sister of Nakiri Erina."

"She is... the 'other' Nakiri twin girls, huh?" Joichirou didn't know why bringing out that topic gave him uneasy feeling. "The hidden and unknown Nakiri heiress."

Fumio chuckled at Joichirou's remark. She has imagined that since Joichirou left Toutsuki, the latter never paid attention to whatever happened to Japan culinary business – included Nakiri family's story. But, it seemed that he knew several of it – even though he seemed exaggerating that issue.

"What's funny, Fumio-_san?"_

"No. It's just... I don't know why you called her as 'the hidden and unknown heiress', but here... in Toutsuki Academy, she is well-known. Not a single student or teacher, that didn't know her. She... had a big influence, you know?"

It was supposed to be... not surprising, right? She is a Nakiri, given by that name, she was sure had influence in Toutsuki. But, when Joichirou took a look at the girl, she was like a vivid image of his senior back in the academy.

"I thought... she is too generous for a Nakiri."

* * *

It was when Jouichirou decided to have a peaceful night sky gazing, his memory flied back to his young days, when he was student in Toutsuki. It was in his third year of middle school that he met the one whom became one of seven wonders of Toutsuki Academy that time. The one whom got called as 'the phantom member of Polar Star Dorm'.

**[Flashback]**

_"Fumio-saaan! I'm baaack!"_

_ Joichirou whom in the middle of cleaning the kitchen – because of his usual morning training – stopped wiping the counter. It was unusual for someone shouted out loud in front of their dorm, calling for the dorm care taker, moreover in the early morning. Maybe he misheard it? So, he resumed his activity._

_ "Fumio-saaan! You haven't up yeeet?!"_

_ Joichirou heard that shout again. As to make sure, Joichirou decided to go to the front door. _

_ "Fumio-saa... an. Dare?" _

_ It was the question given to him once he opened the front door. Joichirou didn't answer it immediately, as he questioned back the boy in front of him through his confused face. It was the first time he met that boy. A boy with tall stature, had a pair of emerald-green eyes – which looked intimidating, and short jet-black hair which styled slicked-back with several lock falling and framing his face. That boy wore Toutsuki uniform – in unusual style, Joichirou noted. _

_ "You are really loud, Okazaki!" _

_ The staring contest between Joichirou and that boy ended once the dorm's mother hen showed up, with her annoyed look over her face. _

_ "I didn't hope to get that kind of greeting first thing I got back here, Fumio-san." Without asking for permission, that boy – whom got called as Okazaki by Fumio – entered the building. He gave the older lady several goody bags. "Your souvenirs."_

_ Fumio took the bags and peeped into it. A satisfied smile already changed her previous annoyed look. "You know how to bribe me, aren't you?"_

_ "Eh? You can't call it like that, Fumio-san." Then, that Okazaki boy turned his attention toward Joichirou whom barely closed the front door. "So, who is that brat? I didn't recall him being here last time."_

_ "He is new member, Saiba Joichirou. He is one of the two most brilliant new members. You will like him, Okazaki."_

_ "New member, huh?" Okazaki walked toward Joichirou, then out of the blue he offered his right hand. Joichirou looked at Okazaki's odd, sudden gesture. "Fumio-san has said an incredible note about you, so I hope we can help each other in the future, Jou-kun." Okazaki reached out for Joichirou's right hand, gave the latter a handshake after that. "My name is Okazaki Ken, just call me Ken. Ken-senpai also welcomed."_

_ The sharp, intimidating look given by Okazaki Ken's emerald-green eyes already melted once that boy smiled as he introduced himself to the new member of the Polar Star Dorm._

**[Flashback End]**

"It will be plausible if she is to be Ken-_senpai's_ daughter than his." Joichirou mumbled, when he remembered the jet-black haired Nakiri girl.

About the twin granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon, he has long known about it. Years ago, he has met the one whom blessed with God's Tongue – Nakiri Erina. That time, he even asked the old headmaster about the other girl, and that old man stated that the older girl was resembling their father than their mother. So, Joichirou imagined that the other girl will looked like their father – Azami. Who knew... that his prediction was a big failure. Once Joichirou saw her – Nakiri Karen – he didn't see any trait of Nakiri family on that girl. Not only in physical features, when that girl behaved in front of her peers she didn't looked like a Nakiri at all. _Who is that girl actually?_

"You seem deep in thought, _Oyajii_." Souma's voice brought Joichirou back to the reality.

"Am I?" Joichirou asked back, then saw his son gazing at the night sky. He remembered that his son looked like has befriend with that jet-black haired Nakiri girl. "_Ne_, Souma. You have befriend with that Nakiri girl?"

"Oh, _Kuro_ Nakiri? Nah, I can't call it as befriend. Maybe, acquainted? We haven't that close to be called as friend yet, Dad."

"Is that so?"

"What?!" Souma asked back with a bit annoyed tone in his voice.

"Nothing. Just, seeing her reminded me of my old friend back in school. I saw that girl was quite friendly to everyone."

Souma nodded, agreed to his father. Souma barely realized it. That Nakiri Karen was the first one whom friendly enough to him – out of his dorm mates – back in his early days in that academy. Despite of coming from such high class family, that girl didn't judge his background like others.

"You have seen her cooking?" Souma looked at his father when he heard the older one asked him another thing but still related to the girl named Nakiri Karen.

"Yeah, quite unordinary she is. She has... so much knowledge. I... once considered her as a genius."

"And she will be your biggest obstacle in the upcoming Autumn Election, right?"

Souma can't say no to that remark. To be grouped in the same team, Souma had high expectation to see what kind of dish which will be made by that girl. Two times. First was the Chaliapin steak, the second was the rabbit meat miso soup at training camp. She has beaten him two times – even it was indirect. He can't helped the feeling of getting lose after he poured all of his creations in his dish. The next time, at Autumn Election, he has to pass her and her dish.

"_Nah, ganbatte."_

* * *

Just before the midday of the next day, the theme for Autumn Election got announced through a paper got sent to each participant. It was when Karen has her usual monitoring at the greenhouse that she got the said announcement paper. She remained calm even after read the word got typed on the paper.

Curry dish.

It was the theme for Autumn Election that year. Her brain started browsing all the information related to curry in her own memory. She sighed when she realized the base information related to that issue. Curry, then it related to spices. The annoying matter, she should call it. As she wasn't the type whom fond of playing with spices when it came to make a dish.

"Speaking of curry, it will be the smooth road for him, didn't it?" Karen mumbled, then she continued.

Ping!

Karen let out her phone which got kept in her pocket. A message from someone she expected the least to send a message to her. Karen swipe up the screen, and tapped several times on it.

**[from: An-senpai]**

_ Reeen! I need you right now!_

What was that?

* * *

"Well, thanks for the feast. Your curry was really good!" Souma said as he clapped his hands together. "I'll pay you back for it later." He added.

"Later?" Hayama Akira asked back as he stopped his step, and turned around facing the red head boy with his calm face.

"A curry even better than yours. I'll let you taste it during the election." With his confident grin, Souma continued his rambling.

After hearing such words from the transfer student, Akira had his calm face turned into blank, didn't believe with that confident words spoken out by Souma. "You... didn't realize anything after eating my curries?" Akira asked again, just to confirm Souma's answer.

"I did. They were terrific."

"Huh?!"

"There's someone who can make something I can't... that makes me filled with envy." With the same grin of his, Souma spoke. "Thank you for everything. Let's meet again at the prelim-bugh." It was when Souma was about taking his leave, his face met the practice room's door which got opened abruptly. He even can't stood right after that as his stomach met the doorknob, giving him a shocking pain.

While the one behind that incident – Prof. Shiomi Jun – can't stopped her complaining about the three left her lecture earlier.

"Yukihira Souma." Akira called the red haired boy's name once the situation got calmed, a bit. That calling, made Souma got his attention back to Akira. "Facing curry means facing spices, facing aromas. Moreover, my nose is special. You don't have any chance to win." Akira stood tall while declaring that fact in front of Souma.

"We won't know till we..."

"I'm really meant it, Yukihira." Akira cut off Souma's unfinished words. "In our block, you're not only will facing me, but that girl too."

Souma immediately understood whom the one Akira had mentioned even the latter didn't say the name.

"Have you heard of ciel étoilé squad?"

* * *

Karen walked slowly – almost looked like a snail crawled on the ground with its slimy stomach – under the heat of that bright day. Using her large white sassy straw hat as the sunshade, it seemed didn't help much. It was when she reached the dense canopy made of the branches of the trees that she looked like got back alive. That time too, her phone began ringing. Another unexpected one reached her phone number.

"It's unusual of you to call me, Kira-_kun_."

_ "Am I? Nah, it's just that I have the urge to tell you about something."_

Karen didn't reply to that. For someone like Hayama Akira has something urgent to be told to her? Karen can't figure out other things rather than the things related to Shiomi's seminar.

_ "Today, we got an unexpected visitor. He barely left."_ Akira paused before continued on. _"Just like what you said, Ren. He's really an interesting student."_

From the other line, Karen stayed silent as she listened and tried to look for the one matched to Akira's simple yet short explanation. It hasn't the time for her to pull the conclusion yet, Akira already spilled the answer.

_ "Yukihira Souma."_

Karen stopped her step at the same time Akira spoke out those name. _So, that red head boy gave a visit to Shiomi's seminar, huh? _"Just in case, you didn't say unnecessary things to him, right?" Karen asked for the first time in their phone call.

_ "You suspect me? Seriously, Ren."_

Karen heard the little amused tone in Akira's voice. "You guess?"

There was no reply from Akira after that. It silence, which became a bit annoying – to Karen. She needed to hear Akira's voice or the heat really burnt her.

_"Nope. I just gave him a short entertainment with my curries."_ He spoke, finally.

"Is that so?"

_"Ah... I did mention about them too."_ Akira added.

"Them? Who?"

_ "Your fateful followers, ciel étoilé squad."_

Karen made a stop again after the last words. Moreover, she has reached her destination. The same words got spoken out by Akira just now, she saw it got printed on a board which hang in front of the door of the old building in front of her.

**ciel étoilé squad**

"You're sure have so many free time as you voluntarily share several things about them to Sou-_kun_, aren't you?" Karen continued on as she opened the door then headed to the farthest practice room in that building.

_ "Nah... I just wanted him to look at the reality, Ren. Being in the same group as us in the preliminary, moreover with that theme. He should know that he didn't has the chance of winning."_

Karen kept listening, but didn't has the will to reply back. About Yukihira Souma didn't has the chance of winning the preliminary, she can't agree to that entirely. That red haired boy, always had his own way to surprise everyone, included her. Who knows, what will happen in the upcoming Autumn Election preliminary.

_ "Of course, I won't lose against you, Ren."_

The call ended right after Akira said those words. She sighed, tired of hearing challenge got addressed to her one after another. It was when she already reached the practice room, even she saw the one whom sent her the message earlier, together with other students. A table full of plates with delicious-looked foods on it.

"Oh, Ren-_chan_. Welcome back!"

"You sent that message for... this, An-_senpai?"_

* * *

**Later, at the evening... still the same day**

**Polar Star Dorm - rooftop**

"Something is bothering you, Souma-_kun?"_

Souma turned around once he heard his senior's voice from behind. Isshiki walked toward Souma, offered a cold canned drink to the younger one.

"Since you got back from Prof. Shiomi's seminar, you became silent. Care to share with me?"

"_A-ano_... that was not a big thing actually. Isshiki _senpai_, do you know about ciel étoilé squad?"

Isshiki didn't answer that question immediately. Just like usual, he showed his grin till his eyes formed like crescent moon. "Take you long enough to ask me about that group, Souma-_kun_."

"You're really knew about it, Isshiki _senpai_."

Ah, he is the member of Elite Ten. Of course, he knew all the things related to this academy. Souma narrated those in his own mind. He sent a short glance toward his senior from the edge of his eye, but Isshiki still stayed silent.

"ciel étoilé squad. Some said that it's a group filled by Nakiri Karen's fans. But actually, it was a group of Toutsuki students whom dedicated themselves to be Ren-_kun's_ subordinates." Isshiki began telling the fact about the said group.

Souma nodded absentmindedly. "That was what Hayama has said before." Isshiki got a bit surprised that Souma already knew that, even it was just the smallest thing related to that issue. It seemed that Souma was about to say something, so Isshiki let the younger one to continue. "Does it go the same like Nakiri Erina's subordinates? Like, Nikumi for example."

Isshiki shook his head immediately. "No. It's so much different from that. How to put it? While Nakiri Erina and her subordinate were like a princess and servant, the relation between Ren-_kun_ and ciel étoilé squad was like a designer and pattern maker. In other word, ciel étoilé squad was in charge of making Ren-_kun's_ recipes to be the real dish on a plate."

Souma became a complete muted human being after hearing that explanation. He can't imagined it at all. For someone with that carefree aura, modest and friendly, to have that kind of underling, it was hard to belief.

"It's kind of unbelievable, right? Then, want to give them a short visit, Souma-_kun?"_ Isshiki offered something unpredictable to him. "Hmmm, but... calling it visit them isn't the right term because actually they're the one whom invited us."

"Invited to what, Isshiki _senpai?"_ Souma even didn't miss a beat to ask back at his senior.

"Monthly banquet. We're not invited only to taste their dish, but to learn several cooking techniques too. It's perfect to start your summer holiday, isn't it?"

* * *

Karen looked at the screen of her computer once again, read the event schedule showed on it. Lately, she has been busy with Toutsuki Resort's things. The training camp which barely finished took all her attention too, which made her almost forgot about the monthly banquet she always held each month. After finished examining the rundown, she shut off the computer then took her phone. Her fingers danced beautifully on its screen, typed each letter to form word by word.

**[to: An-senpai]**

_I've finished examining the schedule. There is none to be added. Thanks._

**[from: An-senpai]**

_Don't mind it. So, about the Autumn Election Preliminary._

_You have thought about something, right?_

**[to: An-senpai]**

_Not at all._

**[from: An-senpai]**

_Seriously?!_

Karen chose to not send the reply to that message. She got up from her chair to her bed. Placed her phone on the small table next to her bed, then she shifted the bright light in her room to the dimmer one. Laid on her bed, her rose-gold eyes stared at the ceiling which got decorated with small stars picture on it. She changed her position, facing the double windows which she let the curtain tied up. Several notification ring came from her phone, but she let it be. She was tired, because of all her activities that day. She will dealt with the other thing later, tomorrow.

**[from: An-senpai]**

_No need to rush things, Ren-chan. Just belief that we're always by your side._

_This year's Autumn Election, we will make sure that you're the winner._


	19. Dish 17 - Does it you?

**Hello dear reader(s)... **

**Time flies so fast, and here this story gets its 1st anniversary. It felt like yesterday that I started writing this. Thank you, for whoever you are who has spare your time to read this story. Thanks too, for following and make this as one of your favorites story. Thanks (especially RoseAmeliaSarahNoblePond), for you who has left review(s). For silent readers out there, your attention has made my day. Of course, I hope to get more reviews in the future :)**

**For all of you, who has waiting for the Autumn Election, please... wait for a little longer. I still planned on posting 1 or 2 more chapters before we get into Autumn Election. So, stay tune till there, okay?**

**It has been (not very) long since the last time I updated this story, so... I hope to hear/see/read your review, dear reader(s)**

**Stay calm and healthy**

**\- rionnaru - **

* * *

Dish.17 – Does it... you?

* * *

Souma looked in awe at the invited guest on that occasion. No wonder they called it as a banquet. It was really a banquet, almost rivaled to what he had back in the training camp. Stranger faces he saw in those sea of people which filled the Tsukishiro hall – the hall where the monthly banquet always took place.

"Oho~ look who's coming? Isn't it our seventh seat of Elite Ten, Isshiki?" Souma shifted his attention to the one whom greeted his senior in very cheerful voice. A female student, upperclassmen – Souma guessed. She had long, light brown hair which got tied in twin high ponytails and two blue pins crossed each other on the right side of her head. She dressed in Toutsuki's summer uniform.

"And his chicks comrade." Another voice butted in. Souma found another student who made an appearance from behind the earlier one. A male student with messed red-maroon hair in bun. His tired eyes had the same color as his eyes. He supported a bottle with red liquid in it. Despite the hot summer already started, that boy dressed in black hoodie under the royal blue jacket of Toutsuki.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Kozuki _senpai_, Kuze _senpai._" Isshiki greeted back the two upperclassmen whom intentionally or not were greeting him first thing they met. "It's been a while since our last meeting at monthly banquet."

The female senior nodded. "It felt like has been centuries even, Isshiki. So, since you're here." That girl walked closer to Isshiki, then grabbed his right hand. "You don't mind to lend us your hand, right?"

Before Isshiki answered, the girl already dragged Isshiki out of the group. Both of them left the red-maroon senior with the rest of Polar Star Dorm's residents whom previously tailed behind Isshiki. That senior boy slurped the red liquid in the bottle he brought as his maroon eyes looked lazily at Souma and friends.

"Let's go to your table, kids."

* * *

Isshiki followed the female senior student in silent. Since the first time he met that girl, till this second, he didn't like the vibe given by that girl.

"She got chosen as one of the participants of the upcoming Autumn Election. May I conclude that... she hasn't qualified enough to be the part of Elite Ten, Isshiki?" Kozuki An – the previous president of French Cuisine RS for three years in consecutive, the one whom stood at the top hierarchy of ciel étoilé squad, the one whom dragged the seventh seat of Elite Ten – asked without looking back at Isshiki as both of them kept walking.

"Aha... it's a bit surprising me that you're dragging me out from my _kouhais_ just to be asked that question, Kozuki _senpai_." Isshiki replied back with his animated way of talk, still dodged the actual thing which got asked by the older one.

"You haven't changed at all, Isshiki. So smart with your talk." An talked back. "Nah, if you said so... than it can't be helped, then? Since in the first place, Elite Ten is a sacred organization."

It was like got humiliated. It hasn't enough time for Isshiki to inhale a fresh air, yet another sharp words came towards him – again.

"Then... why are you coming here, Isshiki? We all knew that Elite Ten never paid any attention on monthly banquet. Did you, or people upper than you, already plan on something?"

"How rude, Kozuki _senpai_." Isshiki replied right away. Even deep down in his heart that he can't deny on the last part of An's guess was wrong, but that thing didn't relate to his appearance in this monthly banquet. "I just... want to have fun as the summer holiday has started. Nothing malicious."

An stopped after hearing that reason. Then, she turned around. With a sneer smile, she bid a farewell. "Then, I hope you enjoy it, dear _kouhai-kun_."

Isshiki sighed, relieving that he had got out of the female lion's grasp. He really did take a note. Never going to monthly banquet when Kimura Haruki wasn't around. Just then, he remembered that he has left his dear _kouhais_ with another beast of ciel étoilé squad.

Kuze Kairi – people often called him as Vampire Prince Kuze. His appearance already spoken all of the description which matched with that nickname. He always showed his tired, lazy look whenever you met him. His preference of shady places, and his dark colored clothing. Not to forget about his liking of that red drink in that bottle. The worst is his un-civil manner be it to his fellow student in his generation, moreover to his underclassmen. With all of that, Isshiki can't helped himself to wonder how he got the head assistant position in Prof. Vermillio's Bone Marrow Seminar.

"Hope that nothing happened to you all, dear my _kouhais_."

It was like his pray already came true once he made in to the hall that he saw all the freshmen of Polar Star Dorm still completed. Even they had engaged into several groups, having discussion about something which looked so interesting. So, Isshiki began inspecting another part of the hall. Yet, he can't belief his own eyes once he saw the same girl which did nothing other than investigating him seconds ago already turned into an elegant senior had a talk with some random juniors. So, the rest of ciel étoilé squad members.

Isshiki Satoshi – who always looked like had nothing to be feared of – actually in the middle of battle. Attending the monthly banquet was like entering the beast's lair empty-handed. It wasn't a secret that ciel étoilé squad members always be in cold war with Elite Ten members. The real reason behind it, Isshiki didn't know. But, as long as he became the part of Elite Ten, little did he knew why his seniors in Elite Ten disliked ciel étoilé squad.

The said group was filled by prominent students with such big influences among other students. Not bound by office-related-works, they spent time with ordinary students more often than Elite Ten members. While Elite Ten needed several approvals for a new policy to a certain issue, ciel étoilé squad already solved with an alternative way. They covered the missing piece of Elite Ten Council. But, it's not the thing which angered Isshiki's seniors.

It was their loyalty to Nakiri Karen.

"You will got possessed if you kept daydreaming like that, Sato _senpai_."

_ Speak of the devil._

"I thought that maybe you won't be showed up since Ruki-_nii_ is absent." Karen added as she followed Isshiki's sight. "Yah... you've given your best dealing with one of them, I guess."

"Kind of." Isshiki replied, not really like Karen's choice of words. "I always got curious, how you and Ki-_kun_ could chat comfortably around them."

"Then, it the same way as you whom joking around with the rest of Elite Ten members, Sato _senpai_." Karen replied casually as she opened a cube candy with her favorite caramel flavor. "Please enjoy the banquet till the end, _Senpai_."

Isshiki got himself alone – after Karen bid him that farewell. So, he decided to join his juniors' group.

* * *

"So, about the Ryuuseigun, what event you guys want to visit? Since, we can use our ticket to get into two events." Yuuki began another discussion into their group.

"Ehm... Tanabata Fest, I think that one is a must." Ryoko replied. "But, the other one I still don't know." She added, then she looked at Megumi. "Have you, Megumi?"

"Eh? I haven't, Ryoko-_chan._ But, I get interested in Kyusei's Doll House, a bit." Megumi answered, then she asked the one next to her. "How about you, Souma-_kun?"_

Souma shook his head, answering Megumi's question. "But, since it's a festival, then maybe I will choose the merriest event among all."

The rest of Polar Star Dorm members burst into laughter once they heard Souma's innocent answer. Just like Yukihira Souma they knew. Another new set of fresh cooked dish got served to their group, accompanied their lively chats. Too busy with their own discussion, that they didn't notice that their senior – Isshiki Satoshi – joined them. It was when the oldest one gave an explanation about Ryuuseigun that the freshmen kids noticed him being the part of their group.

"Then, you should gave their final event – Tanabata Fest – a visit, Souma-_kun_." Isshiki started. "It is... the merriest event among all the four." He added, then continued. "That's right, you all must haven't decide what event to get into as each event has its own attractiveness." Isshiki paused as he took a sip of the orange juice in front of him. "The international seminar is an annual international seminar which publicized research result in culinary studies, be it old literatures and novelties. Maybe, it will be a good choice for Marui-_kun_ and Sakaki-_chan_." Isshiki took another pause as he took a cream-puff cake with bubble gum flavor in it.

"The summer exhibition is a big expo where they showed not only the products from both Farm, Veterinary Faculty and Mechanical Engineering Faculty which will be sold in the next year's Spring Bazaar. But, there is also a talk show with professionals in culinary business, an open class for several courses. They also showed the products of their business partner too. I think, it's a good opportunity for Yoshino-_chan_, Ibusaki-_kun_, Aoki-_kun_ and Satou-_kun_."

"Heh? Then, what about Kyusei's Doll House?" Yuuki asked right after Isshiki finished his long explanation. "It has a weird name among the others."

Isshiki chuckled at that comment. It was the same comment he had before, since that event's name was kind of a game's name.

"It's one of the big cooking matches in Kyusei." Someone butted into the conversation. Someone unexpected to be presented in that banquet. The one whom owned the top spot of 92nd generation. Nakiri Erina, followed by her fateful secretary. Erina's purple eyes then focused on the sophomore boy. "I've questioned myself, why... Isshiki-_san_ took all the unused invitations. And now, I get the answer."

"You're coming here just to confirm it, how generous of you, Nakiri-_kun_." Isshiki replied, didn't forget to give his amused look.

Erina was about to counter back, but Souma gave her another question faster than her own reaction.

"Big cooking match? Mind if you explained it, Nakiri?"

It was a new discovery. To see the always composed Nakiri Erina had her annoyed cross on her temple right after hearing Souma's request. Isshiki even didn't mind to show his amused face because of that.

"It's a cooking competition among top 30 freshmen of Kyusei High majored in Pastry Faculty." All the attention of that group focused on the pink haired secretary girl – Arato Hisako – whom volunteered of explaining the said event. "It has varied themes as well as the types of match for the competition in each stage, till the final stage where they got the champion." Hisako added. "Many critics said that it was far fiercer than Toutsuki's Autumn Election."

"I think, it's worth of a visit." Souma commented. To think that there will be a cooking competition, he can't helped but imagining just how many lessons he will got there. Even he only watched it from afar.

Megumi too. She has decided to go to that event. To be in the middle of fierce cooking match – even though she only participated as the audience – maybe it will give her a motivation.

"And... the final event of Ryuuseigun – Tanabata Festival. It may be looked like any ordinary Tanabata Fest out there, but there are special additional events in it." Isshiki got back into the conversation. All the attention got focused back on him. "Nakiri-_kun_ has said that Kyusei's Doll House is one of the big cooking matches in Kyusei, right?" He paused, then continued at the next second. "Then, another one big match is Kyusei's Blooming Flame. It's a match between the top 3 from Kyusei's Doll House against top 3 best students of Pastry Faculty. It was an opening act of Kyusei's Tanabata Fest."

"Top 3 best students, does it mean... they have match against senior students?" Megumi asked.

"In most occasion, that is. But, just like the previous year, this year... a sophomore student made into the top 3 best students of Pastry Faculty. Nah, Kyusei had their own standard of it." Isshiki explained.

"You're quite knowledgeable about it, Isshiki _senpai_." Yuuki gave another of her comment.

"Ahaha... am I? But, there is still one more special event." Isshiki had his sight on Souma whom looked back at him. "It's really suit for you who love challenge, Souma-_kun_."

"What do you mean, Isshiki _senpai?"_ Souma asked back.

_ "Shokugeki."_

The familiar term for Toutsuki's students.

"Top 30 best students from both senior and sophomore, they can challenged the guests or got challenged by the guests. You must... not let that chance go, right?"

A _shokugeki?_ Against top students of another renowned school in Japan? For real? Even at that simple thought, it already made Souma excited. Kyusei's summer festival – Ryuuseigun. He must took a stop there.

* * *

In between the endless chats here and there, Karen chose to take a short rest. She switched on her phone, and started browsing. She wasn't browsing at random things, as she already decided the site she wanted to go. The official website of Kyusei's summer fest – Ryuuseigun. Once she reached on the website, there already got posted so many things related to the fest. The detailed information to be precise. Ryuuseigun, an international scaled festival. It has been recorded as one of the biggest festival hold by high school. Moreover, this year's Ryuuseigun has been rumored as the biggest since twenty years ago.

Karen always got curious about the one whom responsible in conducting such an extravagant event. Little did Karen investigate about Kyusei, their student council had such big influence in making decisions in Kyusei High. Almost alike Toutsuki's Elite Ten. Then, Karen got frozen once she read the name of the Kyusei's current student council president.

"Kikuchi... Yuu...?" She spelled those name, as if she didn't quite sure that it was the right name of that student.

The same front name with her savior's, the one she wished to meet again. The one whom has promised to her. When she saw the picture of that student whom owned the top spot of Kyusei High, she got her lips locked completely. Her eyes didn't blink as it kept examining the features of handsome face in the picture.

A youthful, handsome face with a pair violet colored eyes with long lashes shadowed it. His handsome face got framed with chin-length yellowish platinum light blonde hair. Those face, suddenly gave her a nostalgic feeling in her heart. The thrilling, excited heartbeat like whenever she run together with her bike. The sudden warm, the sense of security, just like the one she felt that day – 8 years ago.

* * *

_ Bruk!_

_ "What are you doing?!"_

_ It was the most worried look she has seen since she stayed in the hospital. It was the loudest scream she heard since her stay in hospital. She has wished that maybe she will get it from her father – whom always stayed by her side. But, getting it from a stranger boy whom showed out of nowhere... she can't helped herself but cry. _

_ "O...oi... daijoubu?"_

_ Again, those worried voice. So, she cried louder. Louder and louder. Till it suppressed the annoying, frightening voices which haunted her endlessly whenever she awake. Then suddenly, she felt the warmest hug she ever had. And miraculously, all the haunting voices, her own sobs, died down. She nested her wet face on that stranger boy's chest. So warm, and she felt save just being with him. She didn't want it to end. _

_ That night, she had the most peaceful sleep since she came to the hospital. That night, she didn't has the same dreadful dream she always had. Only his warmth which enveloped her, and his gentle caress over her back. His soft-spoken lullaby, it was the most melodious song in the world._

_ For the first time, she found a light._

_ "Please, don't cry. I will stay by your side, dear."_

* * *

"Does it... you?"


End file.
